Decisiones
by Montse280197
Summary: Anthony decide huir con Candy al enterarse de que esta será enviada a México, al pasar los años son separados por los Andrew dejando a Candy a la deriva, gracias a esto Terry llega a su vida convirtiéndose en su nuevo amor... T&C
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki.

Capítulo 1

DECISIONES…

Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Legan, Anthony pudo escuchar la plática entre los sirvientes sobre la partida de su pequeña pecosa,

Yo… No puedo dejarla ir, no puedo permitir eso, ¿Qué será de mí sin ella? ¿Soledad otra vez? No, la necesito cerca de mí- pensó el joven chico

¡Candy!- la llamó Anthony cuando la despedida que le organizaron sus amigos terminó

-Anthony… me voy a México- dijo Candy cabizbaja

¡No lo permitiré!, Candy no vayas a ese lugar, vuelve al Hogar de Pony, por favor- dijo Anthony desesperado

-No puedo, si regreso al hogar hablarán mal y nadie querrá adoptar a los niños a causa mía-contestó la rubia

Entonces huye conmigo, no te dejare ir, yo buscare un empleo, no te faltara nada, yo…

-Somos muy jóvenes para hacer eso- lo interrumpió ella

Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, estoy diciendo que nos vallamos, yo prometo que te cuidare como si fuera tu hermano mayor, además, los Andrie no hablarán, vas conmigo y eso arruinaría la reputación de la familia, así que nos buscarían por lo bajo – alegó el rubio

-No puedo permitir que renuncies a todo por mí, este es mi problema, no te sacrifiques por una chiquilla- dijo Candy decidida

Candy, sin ti volveré a la soledad, y ese es el peor castigo que un hombre puede cargar, me quitaran todo, seré solo un muñeco que manejaran a su antojo, necesito mi libertad… te necesito a ti- dijo Anthony muy seriamente

-Anthony…- Dijo Candy antes de tirarse a sus brazos

Ve por tus cosas pequeña tenemos que irnos inmediatamente-dijo el rubio con una voz más relajada

Candy y Anthony se dirigieron a la mansión Andrie, Anthony tomo sus cosas, sus ahorros, sus papeles y como préstamo, el auto de Stear, sabía que al inventor le daría un infarto al ver que su primo se había ido, y no solo eso, sino que además con su auto. Al considerar esto, Anthony decidió dejarle una nota:

Querido Stear:

Sé que descubrirás que me eh ido con tu auto, pero por favor no te molestes, en primera porque tú sabes que no lo tomaría si no fuera una verdadera emergencia y en segundo, porque yo corro más riesgo usándolo, es broma, porque lo devolveré después, por favor no te molestes, sabes que tú y Archie son lo segundo mejor que tengo (lo primero es Candy, claro está), cuídense mucho y cuiden de la tía abuela.

Anthony Brown Andrie.


	2. Capítulo 2

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki.

Capítulo 2

COMENZANDO LA HISTORIA

Los rubios se mudaron a una parte poco concurrida de Chicago, donde Anthony consiguió trabajo en la casa de un hombre millonario como jardinero; quizás no era el mejor salario del mundo, pero era suficiente, además de que pudieron hospedarse en un cuarto de servicio, los chicos llevaron a Clint y lo mantuvieron con ellos sin problema alguno, ya que el dueño de la casa, raramente se le veía en ella.

Poco a poco se fueron ganando el amor y el apoyo de todos en la mansión, gracias a esto, Anthony y Candy pudieron continuar con sus estudios y aunque habían escuchado algunos rumores de que los Andrie habían estado por ahí buscándolos, jamás fueron encontrados gracias a que los sirvientes y demás personas cercanas a ellos creían que eran un par de hermanos huérfanos y que nada tenían que ver con esa familia.

Y así transcurrieron los años, entre humildad y cariño.

Anthony (el cual ya no era un niño), trabajaba duro en la casa y a veces acudía al centro de la ciudad a vender algunas de sus rosas o a simplemente hacer pequeños trabajos, aún era el chico dulce del que Candy se enamoró, solo que había madurado, convirtiéndose en un hombre justo, trabajador, dedicado y más que nada, endemoniadamente guapo; esto le ayudaba bastante, pues nunca faltaban las señoritas que le pedían arreglar su jardín, tuberías, el techo o cualquier cosa que les permitiera tener cerca a Anthony por todo un día.

Gracias a esto, Anthony consiguió entrar a la universidad a estudiar leyes, no solo por el dinero extra que conseguía haciendo estos trabajos, sino porque varios de los padres de las señoritas que pretendían un futuro con Anthony, apoyaron usando sus influencias en la universidad para que el fuese admitido, ya que veían mucho potencial en ese muchacho, y todos querían tener al joven como yerno.

Candy se adaptó a la vida que Anthony le daba, ella ayudaba en todo lo que podía, se encargaba de las labores del hogar (como la cocina, el aseo, la ropa, etc.), después de terminar con sus tareas académicas, claro está, ya que la chica pudo estudiar gracias a Anthony, el siempre procuraba que nada le faltara y que nada malo le pasara, además de ahuyentar a sus tantos pretendientes, que no era extraño que tuviera, pues ella se había convertido en una bella jovencita, con su cabello largo, rubio y rizado, su suave piel blanca, sus pronunciadas curvas y por supuesto, esa hermosa personalidad que la asía distinta a todas las demás.

-Anthony…- dijo Candy al chico que se encontraba descansando junto a ella

¿Qué pasa pequeña?- respondió

-Necesito hablar contigo- habló la rubia

Dime, ¿Qué le pasa a la princesa revoltosa de esta casa?-

-¡Anthony! Esto es serio, yo… creo que ya es tiempo de que empiece a ver por mi futuro, y ya decidí que quiero hacer con mi vida- dijo Candy con tono serio

Anthony la miro intrigado

¿Y qué quieres hacer?- pregunto el joven

-Quiero estudiar enfermería-dijo Candy firmemente

Me parece perfecto, pues tú siempre te has interesado por los demás, sé que serás una gran enfermera, yo te apoyare en todo lo que pueda, pero primero debemos informarnos sobre el ingreso a la escuela y todo eso- comento Anthony

-Ya me he informado Anthony, tomaran en cuenta mis calificaciones escolares y me harán un examen de conocimientos básicos, solo tengo que pagar la inscripción, ¡Pero no te preocupes! Yo ya eh ahorrado para eso- decía Candy orgullosa de sí misma

¡No creas que pagaras todo tu sola! Creo que será mejor mudarnos más cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-Oh no, aquí está tu trabajo, no puedo permitir que dejes todo lo que has logrado así como así.

Pero Candy, necesito estar cerca de la universidad, esto nos beneficia a ambos, además ya me han ofrecido un empleo en un hotel, la hija del dueño es mi amiga y he usado el pretexto de la distancia para no salir con ella, así que me ofreció la gerencia para estar más cerca de ella- contesto Anthony

-¡Entonces nos mudamos!, ya era tiempo- respondió la pecosa sonriente

-Los extrañare a todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, vendré a verlos pronto…-decía Candy con lágrimas en los ojos a algunos de los sirvientes y cocineros de la casa

Por favor no dejen de escribirnos, gracias por todo, jamás podremos pagar todo lo que hicieron por nosotros- Y con estas palabras ambos dejaron el lugar que los vio crecer por tanto tiempo.

Candy y Anthony se mudaron a un pequeño, pero lindo y acogedor departamento en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la escuela de enfermería. Los jóvenes se encontraban acomodando las cosas a su gusto, guardando despensa, moviendo algunos muebles y desempacando.

Aún te falta mucho por desempacar pecosa- decía Anthony al ver las grandes maletas de Candy

-No quiero desempacar todo, si entro a la escuela de enfermería quizás me valla a vivir al hospital, además de que así tendré un sueldo y no tendrás que preocuparte por mí- dijo Candy decidida

Si tú quieres irte no te detengo pequeña, pero sabes que nunca dejare de preocuparme por ti, cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional- dijo Anthony, Candy solo lo abrazo, sería duro irse, pero sabía que siempre tendría a Anthony a su lado.

…

La señorita pecas se encontraba profundamente dormida, los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, pero al parecer ella no lo percibía

¡Caaaaannndyyyyy!-Grito Anthony para despertarla, sabía que si no lo hacia así ella no despertaría

-¡Hay! Anthony no grites tanto…- dijo Candy tallándose los ojos

Disculpe bella durmiente, pero los 100 años ya pasaron y le eh traído su desayuno- dijo Anthony en plan de juego

-Mmm… muero de hambre, oh! también me trajiste una Dulce Candy, Gracias Anthony, eres el mejor- dijo Candy contenta de tener a un chico tan atento a su lado

Es un placer princesa, date prisa porque tienes que hacer tu examen de admisión hoy ¿Estudiaste?- pregunto el chico

-¡Mucho!, espero pasar-

Sé que lo lograras-

**Notas de la autora: **

**Sé que el primer capítulo fue un poco corto (mucho en realidad), pero fue solo algo así como una pequeña introducción de la historia, por eso decidí terminar este capítulo lo más pronto que pude. Me gustaría agregar que Clint sigue estando con ellos, solo que no encontré la manera de incorporarlo en este episodio.**

**Quizás los primeros capítulos sean un poco tediosos y apresurados, pero sin esto no podemos llegar al clímax de la historia.**

**No importa si la historia logra tener éxito o no, yo llegare hasta el final, pues se lo que es engancharse en una historia poco solicitada y por esto dejen la historia sin un final.**

**De igual manera, agradezco a quienes decidan seguirme, sé que su apoyo es lo más importante en esta situación y me alegra saber que alguien se a interesado en mi historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki.

Capítulo 3

SORPRESAS PARTE 1

Una hora y media más tarde Candy se encontraba en su pupitre, leyendo por cuarta vez la pregunta 15 de su examen, no podía creer que un grupo de malestares fueran tan difíciles de detectar, pero al menos su esfuerzo rindió frutos, pues tres semanas después recibió su carta de admisión.

-¡Waaa! Dios mío, estoy tan feliz- decía Candy saltando de un lado a otro

Jajaja, contrólate pecosa revoltosa- dijo Anthony

-¿Acaso no te alegras por mí?- pregunto Candy un poco triste

¡Claro que si Candy! Es una fantástica noticia, pero debes de dejar un poco de tu alegría para la sorpresa que te tengo- respondió Anthony con una sonrisa

-¡¿Una sorpresa?!- pregunto entusiasmada

Si, así que para cuando llegue de trabajar tienes que estar hermosa, más de lo usual- dijo el chico

-¡Pides milagros Anthony!

No Candy, tú ya eres hermosa, pero podrías usar uno de tus nuevos vestidos- dijo Anthony

-¿Vestidos nuevos? Anthony creo que te equivocas de chica, pues yo no tengo ningún vestido nuevo- dijo Candy confundida

¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es esto?- dijo Anthony sacando una caja

-¡Anthony!- dijo Candy arrebatándole la caja

Espero que te guste…

-Oh…- dijo la chica mientras sacaba el vestido del paquete- ¡Es hermoso! Gracias, me encanta- dijo Candy antes de darle un casto besito en la mejilla

No es nada pequeña- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

... ..

Anthony llego de trabajar a eso de las 6:00 p.m. Tomo una ducha, escogió un pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca y peino sus hermosos cabellos rubios.

¡Candy es hora de irnos!- al ver que no recibió una respuesta se dirigió al cuarto de su pecosa.

Cand... – no pudo terminar la oración- Candy, estas preciosa – dijo Anthony impresionado

La joven portaba un vestido con escote de corazón, la falda comenzaba a caer desde su cintura, la parte de arriba era blanco, mientras la falda era color lila, llevaba zapatillas blancas, su cabello caía por sus hombros libremente, con un pequeño tocado en el lado derecho de la melena.

Quizás el vestido no era muy complicado, pero definía bien todas sus curvas. Anthony lo escogió pensando en que era sencillo pero lindo como ella, pero al vérselo puesto supo que no lucia para nada sencillo, no podía creer como había cambiado su pequeña.

-No me mires tanto…- dijo Candy sonrojada

Es imposible no verte Candy, eres preciosa, pero ponte tu abrigo porque ya está empezando a enfriar- Dijo Anthony, quizás no hacia tanto frio, pero no quería que otros hombres la vieran.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- pregunto la joven

Es una sorpresa- dijo Anthony guiñándole el ojo

Ambos llegaron a un hermoso restaurante

-Anthony… esto debe ser muy caro, mejor vamos a otro lado- dijo Candy preocupada por los gastos

No te fijes, hoy es tu noche, solo disfrútala- Dijo Anthony sonriéndole dulcemente, a lo que ella le correspondió.

¿Entramos?- pregunto el chico, a lo que ella asintió

Los jóvenes fueron escoltados hasta una mesa en los jardines del establecimiento, el lugar era muy lindo ya que por el otoño todo el césped se encontraba cubierto de hojas, los arboles agitaban sus ramas desnudas, todo parecía una postal.

Cuando se encontraban degustando sus entradas Candy dijo:

-Todo es tan lindo… me siento como en un cuento

Si es un cuento tú eres la princesa.- dijo Anthony

-Últimamente has estado muy detallista conmigo, no es que antes no lo fueras, pero ahora lo siento diferente ¿Qué pasa Anthony?- dijo Candy

¿Ah? No pasa nada pequeña, es solo que creo que es necesario reconocer tus logros y ahora que nos ha ido mejor, procurare darte todo lo que te mereces- Contesto el rubio

-Gracias Anthony, pero tú siempre me has dado lo mejor, tu simple compañía es suficiente, sabes que soy muy feliz a tu lado-

En ese momento un mesero llego

-Perdón por interrumpir, ¿Puedo retirar sus platos?

Si, gracias- dijo Candy sonriéndole al chico quien quito los platos vacíos e inmediatamente puso unos nuevos que contenían la cena

-Mmm…- dijo Candy saboreando un trozo de carne

¿Te gusta?- pregunto Anthony

-¡Esta exquisito!- contesto Candy sonriendo

No comas tan rápido, no quiero que te enfermes sin antes disfrutar de tu siguiente sorpresa

-¡¿Aún hay más?! – pregunto Candy entusiasmada, no estaba muy acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas

Por supuesto, falta lo más importante- dijo Anthony

-¿Y qué es?- dijo intrigada

Todo a su tiempo, mejor dime ¿Qué quieres de postre?- pregunto Anthony al ver que Candy estaba por terminar su cena

-Quiero… ¡Pastel de chocolate!

Entonces ordene lo correcto- en ese momento el mesero entro con dos platos con pastel de chocolate, ambos disfrutaron de su postre hasta que llegó la hora de irse y Anthony llevo a caminar a Candy por los jardines del restaurante, en los cuales, si caminabas hacia atrás, te encontrabas con un pequeño bosque solo alumbrado por la luna.

-Vamos Anthony, dime cuanto gastaste en la cena- decía Candy

No lo hare, es un regalo,- dijo tomándola de la mano

Pero Anth… ¡Oh por Dios!

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki.

Capítulo 4

SORPRESAS PARTE 2

-Pero Anth… ¡Oh por Dios! Es… tu caballo- dijo Candy entre confundida y emocionada

Si, se lo eh pedido a Stear, creí que te gustaría verlo para recordar viejos tiempos- dijo Anthony

-¡Eso quiere decir que has estado viendo a Stear y Archie! Me gustaría verlos, pero sabes que al entrar en contacto con ellos algo malo puede pasar…- dijo Candy con melancolía

No te preocupes Candy, me encontraba en la ciudad y ahí estaba el, primero se mostró muy molesto, pero después le explique el porqué de nuestra partida y fue muy comprensible, me dijo que guardaría el secreto y que si necesitábamos algo no tardáramos en contactarlo, como pensé que te gustaría cabalgar como cuando éramos niños, le pedí que trajera a mi caballo y el acepto.

-¡Es perfecto Anthony! Dale las gracias de mi parte cuando lo veas, no sabes cuánto extraño todo- dijo Candy

Si, lo imagino, creo que por mi culpa perdiste muchas cosas y eso nunca me lo perdonare, por mi culpa ya no puedes ver a tus madres, ni a tus viejos amigos…-dijo Anthony

-Si es así yo hice que perdieras mucho más, perdiste a tu familia, perdiste todos esos lujos que acostumbrabas, perdóname Anthony- dijo Candy

Candy, sin ti todo eso no valía la pena, soy muy feliz contigo, no me arrepiento de nada- dijo Anthony mirándola a los ojos

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento, aunque puede que sea egoísta, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no hubiéramos escapado, quizás fue una reacción un poco apresurada para unos niños de 12 y 14 años, pero me siento feliz de lo que tengo actualmente, de estar a tu lado- dijo Candy

Dejemos de hablar de eso, ven vamos a cabalgar, que para eso está aquí el caballo- Anthony ayudo a subir a Candy y cabalgaron por un buen rato hasta que Anthony detuvo el caballo.

-¿Pasa algo Anthony?- pregunto Candy al ver que se detuvieron

Nada, es solo que creo que es momento de darte tu ultimo regalo- dijo bajándose del caballo y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

Anthony le extendió una pequeña cajita de terciopelo a Candy, quien se encontraba muy emocionada, él fue abriendo la caja poco a poco, hasta que por fin el objeto brillante quedo a la vista.

-Anthony… es muy hermoso- dijo Candy mientras Anthony sacaba la joya

¿Te gusta?- pregunto Anthony mientras colocaba el hermoso colguije en su cuello- hoy no traes puesto tu crucifijo, que suerte.

-¿Suerte?- pregunto sorprendida

Es decir… nada,- dijo notablemente nervioso- ¿Por qué no lo abres?

Candy no entendió lo que él quería decir, pero al ver detalladamente, noto que el colguije con forma de corazón podía abrirse, era algo parecido a un relicario, dentro había una fotografía de ambos de un lado y del otro lado estaban sus iniciales.

-Es muy hermoso… - dijo Candy contemplándolo

Y viene con una propuesta- dijo Anthony aún más nervioso

-¿Propuesta?- dijo Candy intrigada

Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Anthony

-¡Anthony!- grito Candy sorprendida

Discúlpame por pedírtelo hasta ahora, pero quise esperar hasta este momento en el que tú te vas de casa, porque no quiero que nadie te juzgue mal, entonces ¿Quieres compartir mis ilusiones y desilusiones, pasar tu tiempo libre conmigo, ser dueña de todo lo que soy y ser llamada como mi novia?- dijo Anthony

¡Claro que quiero!- dijo Candy arrojándose a sus brazos, Anthony la recibió gustoso, estaba muy feliz de que al fin ella era solo suya, sin temor de que ella se fijara en alguien más, ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron firmemente a los ojos por unos segundos, ella agacho la mirada al sentirse tan cerca del hombre de sus sueños por primera vez, el tomo su quijada e hizo que lo mirara de nuevo y en ese momento el inclino su cabeza hasta llegar a su boca, y así unieron sus labios, compartiendo un tierno beso, lo que fue aún más especial para Candy pues era su primer beso.

Cuando se separaron, Anthony dijo:

No sabes que feliz me siento, al fin compartimos un beso, un beso de los dos, un beso tuyo y mío, te amo.- dijo Anthony sonriéndole

-Yo también te amo- dijo Candy a lo que Anthony respondió con otro beso.

Después de eso, los chicos llevaron al caballo al lugar en donde lo encontraron, alguien pasaría por el al día siguiente, y regresaron a su departamento, que muy pronto seria solo de Anthony, ya que en un par de días, Candy iría a la escuela de enfermeras.

...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Antes que nada me gustaría decirles: ¡Feliz año nuevo!, espero que el próximo año este lleno de felicidad y éxito para todos.**

**En cuanto a la historia, este es el último capítulo corto (al menos eso espero), pero ¡Al fin son novios!, la idea del caballo surgió porque siempre me ha encantado la idea de que Anthony tenga uno, así que me puse a investigar y descubrí que viven más de 20 años, así que era posible que apareciera 4 años después en esta historia.**

**Estuve leyendo algunos de sus comentarios y quiero aprovechar para responder:**

**En cuanto a lo económico, se podría decir que entre el nuevo empleo de Anthony y su nueva relación con los hermanos Cornwell fueron suficientes para financiar la velada.**

**En cuanto a lo Familiar, eso se sabrá después.**

**En fin, gracias por sus comentarios! Nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes que pueden ser perturbadoras para algunas personas, si te consideras sensible abstente de leer.

Capitulo 5

LO CORRECTO NO ES SIEMPRE LO MEJOR.

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas los meses, Anthony y Candy sostenían una relación talentosa, el siempre llevaba rosas para Candy al hospital, lo que hacía que muchas de las enfermeras se murieran de envidia, pero aun así la mayoría del plantel del hospital, tanto enfermeras, doctores y pacientes, ya adoraban a la pequeña enfermera que iluminaba el lugar con su alegría.

El trabajo en el hospital dejaba a Candy totalmente exhausta, pero esto no evitaba que cada momento libre que tenía lo dedicara a su novio, quien era muy comprensible con ella, pues el mismo sabía lo que era estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

Candy y Anthony se encontraban en el departamento que en algún momento fue de ambos, pues Candy disfrutaba de sus vacaciones decembrinas, que por muchas razones, las recibió incluso dos semanas después de recibir el año nuevo.

Me alegra que todo valla tan bien en el hospital, no puedo creer que te hayan regalado tantas cosas, pues apenas tienes un par de meses ahí.- dijo Anthony admirando todos los regalos que le habían dado a Candy

-Hubiese preferido pasar las fiestas contigo, lamento no haber estado junto a ti- dijo Candy triste por no haber pasado la primera Navidad con Anthony como novios

No pasa nada pequeña, pase la navidad en el hotel, realmente había mucho trabajo- contesto Anthony sonriendo

-Te recompensare, esta noche, ¿Te parece?- pregunto Candy ilusionada

¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Anthony alzando una ceja

-Una cena romántica, tú y yo, corre por mi cuenta- contesto Candy

¿En verdad crees que te dejare pagar?- cuestiono Anthony

-Sí, porque ese es mi regalo de Navidad, tú me enviaste algo ese día, pero yo no te di nada, realmente no tuve tiempo de comprarte algo, además, creo que una cena es mejor que una camiseta.- dijo Candy mirándolo seriamente

Señorita, me está haciendo quedar mal- dijo Anthony bromeando

-Tu regalo fue magnifico, es un buen perfume, de echo lo estoy usando ahora mismo- contesto Candy

¿Ah sí? Quiero corroborarlo- dijo Anthony abalanzándose sobre ella y comenzó a darle leves besitos en el cuello

-Jajaja Anthony! Me haces cosquillas- dijo Candy estremeciéndose bajo el

No puedes culparme, encontré tu punto débil y no pienso desperdiciar ese punto a mi favor- dijo Anthony separándose un poco de ella para poder llegar a sus labios

Los rubios estuvieron un largo rato disfrutando de los sabores del otro, realmente Candy volvía loco a Anthony, pero él no intentaría nada más, no quería que su pequeña fuera mal vista por los demás, además él era un caballero y no le faltaría el respeto.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Candy fue a ducharse y a arreglarse, planeaba llevar a Anthony a un gran restaurante, aunque ello significara que el dinero que le habían proporcionado en el hospital se acabara de una sola sentada.

Hora y media más tarde Candy estaba lista, llevaba un hermoso vestido celeste, con escote de corazón, las mangas comenzaban desde el brazo, la falda caía libremente por sus piernas, era un regalo de uno de los doctores del hospital, Candy notaba mucho interés por parte del médico, por esto ella se negó a aceptar el regalo, pero el doctor insistió tanto que Candy acabo accediendo.

Candy… te ves muy hermosa, no sé si es mi imaginación o cada día te ves mejor- dijo Anthony mirándola

-Es que tú exageras mi amor, yo me siento igual que siempre, en cambio tú siempre luces muy guapo.-dijo Candy orgullosa de su novio.

Eres encantadora,-dijo Anthony antes de darle un tierno beso- ese vestido nunca te lo había visto ¿Es nuevo?- pregunto

-Eh, pues si, fue un regalo- dijo Candy un poco tensa, sabía que si de celos se trataba, Anthony era un experto.

¿Un regalo? ¿De quién?- pregunto Anthony intrigado

-De una amiga, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Candy tomándolo del brazo

Está bien Candy- dijo Anthony mirándola con recelo, sospechaba que no era un regalo de una amiga, pero no quería estropear la velada

Candy y Anthony llegaron a cenar a un hermoso restaurant, quizás no era tan lujoso, pero estaba bien.

Fue una cena grandiosa, al llegar todo el mundo los miraba, ambos tenían una bella apariencia y no faltaba quien los viera con envidia o interés, ambos disfrutaron de su compañía mutua y de sus alimentos.

-¡No es justo Anthony! Tus vacaciones son muy largas, en cambio yo solo tengo dos semanas- dijo Candy

Dos semanas es muy poco, espero que no te separes de mi ni un segundo, extraño tu atolondrada presencia en la casa- dijo Anthony

-¡¿Atolondrada?! Grosero…- dijo Candy indignada

Jajajaja, pecosa no te molestes, fue una broma- dijo Anthony animándola

-Lamento informarte que no pasaremos las dos semanas juntos- dijo Candy para molestarlo

¿Ah no? ¿Quién dice?- Pregunto el chico

-jajaja, deberías ver tu cara Anthony, no pasaremos las dos semanas juntos porque tienes que trabajar- dijo Candy

En eso te equivocas mi amor, como trabaje en víspera de navidad y año nuevo, tengo una semana de vacaciones, así que no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente- dijo Anthony guiñándole un ojo

Cuando terminaron de cenar, los chicos pidieron la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar, decidieron volver caminando a su departamento, al ir caminando Candy se encontró con una de sus compañeras

-Candy! Hola, que gusto verte- dijo la chica

-Hola Marie, él es Anthony, mi novio, Anthony ella es Marie- dijo Anthony presentando a los jóvenes

Mucho gusto- dijo Anthony besando la mano de la joven

-El gusto es mío…- dijo Marie totalmente sonrojada- Candy, que bueno que te veo, en la escuela abra clases extracurriculares, serán por las tardes estas dos semanas, si asistes te gradúas antes, quizás un par de meses, pero actualmente eso ayuda muchísimo ¿Asistirás? – dijo la chica con notable prisa

-¿En serio? Quizás asista, pero… ¿Y esos cursos porque?- pregunto Candy confundida

-La guerra, hay rumores y necesitan enfermeras, mientras más rápido nos graduemos es mejor, porque si estalla, necesitaran mucha ayuda, deberías considerarlo, en fin… ¡Nos vemos!- dijo Marie yéndose con visible prisa

-La guerra… ¿Qué opinas Anthony?,- pregunto Candy, la opinión de su novio era muy importante

Creo que esos cursos serian de mucha ayuda para ti, pero no quiero que vayas a la guerra- contesto Anthony seriamente

-¿Y si no hay guerra? De verdad que estas clases me ayudarían muchísimo, creo que debería ir.- dijo Candy pensando en los beneficios de titularse antes

Es tu decisión mi amor- dijo Anthony

Y así continuaron su camino, en cuestión de minutos ya estaban en el departamento.

-¡No Anthony! Te digo que yo soy más hábil que tu.- dijo Candy ''discutiendo'' con Anthony

¿Segura?- pregunto Anthony

-Si.- contesto la chica

¡Pruébalo!- Dijo Anthony corriendo asía ella

-¡No Anthony, para!- dijo Candy echándose a correr

Anthony correteaba a Candy, parecían un par de niños, esquivaban muebles, brincaban en los sofás, gritaban, reían. Cuando al fin ella no tenía escapatoria, Anthony brinco sobre Candy, haciendo que esta callera a la cama del rubio, no supo cómo o cuando llegaron hasta su habitación.

Anthony se encontraba sobre Candy, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se veía tan linda, ella ahí, agitada y totalmente despeinada, no pudo o no quiso quitarse de encima, en lugar de ello le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas y la beso, empezó siendo un beso tierno, pero pronto se convirtió en un beso apasionado, en medio de este duelo, Anthony sintió que la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir cada parte de ella, moldearla a su antojo, que la piel de su amada fuera totalmente impregnada por él. Comenzó por aprisionar sus pechos en sus manos, ella no se resistía, al contrario ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Anthony.

-¿_Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no es lo debido, pero ella… ella está gozando tanto como yo de esta experiencia, ¿Por qué no me detengo? ¿Por qué ella no me pide que me detenga? ¿Habré abusado del alcohol? No! Realmente estoy sobrio, tengo que pensar claro, esto… esto no es lo correcto ¿Pero quien dice que lo correcto es siempre lo mejor? ¡Por dios Candy!, ¿Cómo es que esa pequeña puede volverme loco?- _pensaba Anthony realmente confundido, ¿A quién debía escuchar? ¿Conciencia o Corazón?, entonces Candy soltó un leve gemido, lo que hizo que Anthony tuviera clara una cosa: no podía poner resistencia, estaba totalmente perdido en los encantos de su novia.

Poco a poco Anthony fue bajando hasta el cuello de Candy, a lo que ella respondió metiendo su mano dentro de su camisa, pudo sentir sus bien formados músculos, agradecía a Dios el día en el que Anthony decidió entrar al club de atletismo. Anthony levanto a Candy sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de su chica con manos temblorosas, realmente estaba nervioso, cuando por fin todos los botones estaban sueltos, dejo caer el vestido de Candy.

Y ahí la tenia, frente a él, solo con su sujetador y sus pantaletas cubriéndola, solo un trozo de delgada tela impedía que el pudiera conocerla entera. Anthony la condujo hasta su cama, él se sentó y ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

Candy pensó que era injusto que el pudiera verla y ella a él no, así que comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Anthony, cuando al fin tuvo el torso desnudo de su amado, no lo pensó dos veces y se dedicó a recorrerlo con sus manos, Anthony como respuesta intento quitarle el sujetador, pero por más que trataba no podía, maldecía el día en que esas cosas fueron inventadas, le sorprendió bastante sentir las manos de su pequeña quitándolo, esto lo animo aún más a continuar.

Cuando esos pechos blancos se posaban orgullosamente ante él, Anthony se dedicó a besarlos, acariciarlos, sentirlos y el saber que Candy se estremecía ante esa caricia, era suficiente para llegar más lejos, así que recostó a Candy sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre ella, con agilidad libero sus piernas del pantalón, para Candy todo era nuevo, pudo notar la imponente erección de su novio, así que se arriesgó y la tomo en su mano, ella también estaba deseosa de conocer por completo a Anthony.

Tras este gesto el chico se dedicó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Candy, paso de sus pechos a su vientre, y de su vientre a recorrer las largas piernas de su amada, al llegar a la intimidad de Candy, corrió las bragas de la chica y deseoso, introdujo su lengua y dedos, gozaba con escuchar los gemidos de Candy.

Al sentirse así, Anthony creyó que era el momento, retiro sus calzoncillos y se introdujo en ella, comenzó con embestidas lentas, pero poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo, sintiendo como rebasaba el interior de Candy.

Candy sentía un dolor agudo, pero comenzó a seguirle el paso a Anthony, después de unos instantes el dolor era casi nulo, fue cambiado por una sensación agradable, algo que ella nunca había sentido antes.

Después de unos minutos Anthony se corrió dentro de ella, desplomándose sobre Candy

Te amo…- Dijo Anthony con la voz entre cortada

-Te amo más…- Dijo Candy abrazando a su amado.

…

**Nota de la autora: Bien, aquí está el quinto capítulo, realmente me costó trabajo escribirlo, puesto que nunca había intentado escribir una escena con contenido erótico, pero creo que es mejor inténtalo que dejar la historia incompleta (sin detalles), espero que no haya quedado tan mal.**

**En fin, eso solo ustedes lo decidirán, ¡espero que lo disfruten!, gracias por leer ****J**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 6

VIEJOS ENEMIGOS

Antes del amanecer Candy despertó, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Anthony junto a ella, abrazándola, sonrió ante la imagen del rubio durmiendo.

En ese momento las imágenes de lo que ocurrió unas horas atrás volvieron a su mente, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de sus piernas y cobijas manchadas de sangre, se apeno al imaginar lo que Anthony pensaría cuando viera ese desastre, así que opto por ponerse la camisa de Anthony, levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño, necesitaba asearse y pensar.

Al llegar se dedicó a lavarse la cara, se miró al espejo y se observó con detenimiento, sus risos estaban totalmente alborotados, su cara no era la mejor en esos momentos, después de trasnochar no se veía muy linda, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

_-¿Qué paso conmigo?, esto… no es bueno ¿O sí?, realmente no me siento arrepentida de haberme entregado a Anthony, sé que él es un caballero y jamás me dejaría, además, no fue algo del otro mundo, es algo que todos hacen, siempre ha existido, la mayoría de las señoritas de sociedad han estado con un hombre fuera del matrimonio, fue amor…- _pensaba Candy, la verdad es que estaba muy confundida, no sabía que pensar.

Candy creyó que lo mejor sería olvidarlo por un momento, despejar su mente, así que se dedicó a preparar un baño. Candy estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha, cuando la puerta se abrió...

-¡Anthony!- exclamo Candy sorprendida por la presencia del rubio, con rapidez tomo una de las toallas que se encontraban dobladas en un estante del baño y se cubrió.

¿Qué haces pequeña? Aun es muy temprano, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Anthony visiblemente preocupado

-Estoy bien, solo iba a tomar una ducha, ¡pero Anthony! ¿Podrías ponerte una camiseta? No es correcto que andes por la casa solo con pantalón.- dijo Candy mirando hacia abajo

Usaría una camisa si cierta señorita no la hubiera tomado,- dijo Anthony en plan de juego a lo que Candy no respondió.

Candy ¿Para qué tomas una ducha tan temprano? Podrías esperar a que amanezca- dijo Anthony preocupado por su pequeña

-Yo… Anthony estoy sucia- dijo Candy señalando sus piernas

Pequeña no digas eso- dijo Anthony acercándose a ella- eso es prueba de lo que ocurrió, de como consumamos nuestro amor, ¿Estas arrepentida?

-No Anthony, no lo estoy, es solo que… ¿Hicimos algo malo?- dijo Candy insegura

Candy- dijo Anthony mirándola a los ojos- eso solo depende de nosotros, no es bueno, pero tampoco es malo, es solo lo que nosotros decidimos hacer, es una hermosa experiencia, en cuanto los dos estemos felices con esa decisión, esta bien, porque no hicimos algo incorrecto, no dañamos a nadie, fue algo mutuo, un acto de amor.

-Anthony…-dijo Candy abrazándolo- yo de verdad te amo y me siento bien con lo que paso, pero pienso en lo que los demás dirán y pues…

¿Qué importa lo que los demás digan? Candy somos tu y yo, ellos no tienen derecho de entrometerse en nuestros asuntos, mientras tu y yo nos amemos está bien, no estés triste- dijo Anthony antes de besarla.

Ambos entraron a la ducha y volvieron a hacer el amor, realmente Candy se sentía mucho mejor con las palabras de Anthony.

Esa misma tarde Candy se dirigió al hospital, en compañía de Anthony, un poco adolorida por la recién experiencia.

-¡Buenas Tardes Miriam!- Dijo Candy a la enfermera encargada de recepción

-¡Buenas tardes Candy!- Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Vine por informes sobre los cursos, me han dicho que te gradúas un poco antes si asistes- dijo Candy

-Llegas a tiempo, están por comenzar, duran tres horas diarias, d p.m., el encargado de los cursos es el doctor André Miller, junto a la enfermera en jefe, en cuanto a lo de la graduación, no estoy muy segura, pero me parece que te titulas un mes y medio antes.- informo la enfermera

-Me gustaría participar, ¿Debo inscribirme?- pregunto Candy

-Yo te anotare, solo para que sea oficial, es en el aula 3-A, inicia en 10 minutos- contesto Miriam

-Muchas gracias Miriam, iré en seguida- contesto Candy con una sonrisa

Candy se dirigió hasta donde Anthony la esperaba.

-¡Anthony! La clase está por comenzar, saldré a las ocho ¿Pasaras por mí?- pregunto Candy

Si mi amor, me encargare de unas cosas en tu ausencia, llegare temprano por ti- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa- vamos ve a clase- dijo Anthony tomando su mano y llevándola hasta sus labios- te amo.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Candy antes de irse a su clase

Candy se dirigió a su habitación y busco unas cuantas cosas, después se dirigió a la clase, al entrar, se sentó en una de las butacas de adelante del salón, habían unas cuantas enfermeras presentes.

-Hola chicas- dijo Candy

-¡Hola Candy!- saludaron las enfermeras antes de volver a lo suyo, en ese momento entro el Doctor

-Buenas tardes señoritas- dijo el Doctor sonriendo

…

Anthony se dirigía al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraría con Stear y Archie, al llegar los encontró con facilidad y se dedicó a hablar un rato con ellos, realmente extrañaba verlos a diario, pero al menos ahora podían verse de vez en cuando.

-¿Así que tú y Candy? ¡Me alegra! Ya era hora de que te declararas Anthony- dijo Stear con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, pero quería esperar a que fuera el momento indicado, lamento que hallas tenido que dejar a tu novia Patty en Londres Stear- dijo Anthony sinceramente a su primo

-Todo es culpa de la guerra, aunque aún no estalla, los rumores hicieron que la Tía abuela nos mandara traer de inmediato.- dijo Stear no muy contento

-A mí en lo particular, no me molesta en lo mas mínimo haber dejado esa cárcel, dejare de ver a las monjas, de ser atosigado por esa chica y mejor aún, dejare de ver a Grandchester- dijo Archie que había estado muy callado

-¿Una chica?- pregunto Anthony alzando una ceja

-¿Realmente de todo lo que dije solo captaste eso?- dijo Archie

-Por supuesto, vamos, confiesa- dijo Anthony a lo que Archie se negó a contestar

-Hablare yo entonces, el joven Archie se ha ganado el corazón de la presuntuosa Annie Brither, es una chica bella físicamente, pero en realidad es muy vacía, era una de las seguidoras de Elisa, es muy seria, pero se preocupa demasiado por su reputación, así que ayudaba a Elisa a molestar a las pobres que tenían el infortunio de encontrarse con ella.- dijo Stear para molestar a Archie

-Y por eso mismo jamás saldría con ella, no es tierna como Patty ni vivas y hermosa como Candy- dijo Archie recordando a su viejo amor, aquel que jamás podría tener.

-Tranquilo Archie, algún día encontraras a una chica- dijo Anthony sonriéndole a Archie, sin saber que Archie creyó haberla encontrado desde hace años

-No le mientas Anthony, sabemos que Archie se quedara soltero, solo y seco- dijo Stear burlándose de su hermano, algo que se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos

-¡Eso crees! Pero cuando te encuentres lleno de gatos compartiendo tú soledad y loco por tus ideas e inventos, espero que mi hermoso rostro regrese a tu recuerdo- dijo Archie siguiendo el juego

-Jajajaja- rio Anthony ante las ideas de sus primos- ¡Prometan que pasaremos más tiempo los tres! A propósito, Candy muere por verlos ¿Creen que podamos salir mañana?- pregunto Anthony

-Claro, podríamos ir a probar mi nuevo invento- dijo Stear ilusionado

-¿Iremos a morir? ¡No gracias! Soy demasiado bello - Dijo Archie bromeando a lo que todos rieron, sin saber que un par de ojos ámbar los observaba

…

Anthony se dirigía al hospital después de pasar un grato momento con sus primos, llevaba unas rosas para Candy, se sentía muy afortunado por tenerlos.

-Anthony Brown Andrie en persona- escucho Anthony a sus espaldas, Anthony volteo a ver a quien lo nombro, muy pocas sabían sobre su apellido

-Tu…- dijo Anthony con los ojos muy abiertos

-Estas más guapo de lo que recordaba Anthony, eres un chico encantador-

-Gracias…- contesto Anthony secamente

-Necesito hablar contigo en un lugar más privado-

-¿Por qué habría de ir contigo?- contesto Anthony indiferente

-Porque si no lo haces informare a la tía abuela de tu paradero y sé que no quieres eso- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado

-Está bien Elisa-contesto Anthony tenso

Anthony y Elisa se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería cerca del hospital

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto Anthony

-Lo quiero todo, quiero recuperar lo que perdí hace años, te quiero a ti- contesto Elisa

\- No digas tonterías- dijo Anthony secamente

-Pero si no son tonterías Anthony, harás todo lo que yo te pida, espero que me dediques tiempo a diario- Dijo Elisa con una media sonrisa

-¿Quién o qué te hace creer que aceptare?- Pregunto Anthony fríamente

-Porque si hago que la tía abuela Elroy se entere de donde estas, destruirá tu mundo y sobre todo, destruirá a Candy- dijo Elisa triunfante-

-Eres una… Bastara con irnos de aquí… tu no haras nada.- Dijo Anthony seguro

-¿Ah no?, yo lo se TODO sobre ti, eh investigado y sé que vives en un departamento en la ciudad, sé que estas con una enfermera, la cual es Candy, sé que estudias leyes, vamos Anthony, es lo mejor para ambos, no abandonarías lo que has logrado solo por una niña mimada ¿Oh si?- dijo Elisa adivinando los pensamientos del rubio.

-¿Qué esperas de mí?- pregunto Anthony secamente

-Espero poder recuperar el tiempo que no me dedicaste por irte, te veré mañana en la fuente del centro a las cinco, ven solo.- dijo Elisa antes de levantarse- Hasta mañana querido.

Anthony se pasó las manos por el cabello angustiado, él era consiente de todo lo malo que había hecho Elisa a su pequeña, no sabía que esperar de esa mujer.

…

La clase corrió con rapidez, realmente a Candy le sorprendía la velocidad con la que avanzaron los temas, Candy salió del salón y se dirigió a la entrada del hospital, donde se suponía que Anthony estaría.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- dijo Candy para ella misma

-No tengo idea, pero supongo que llegara pronto- escucho Candy detrás de ella

-¿Disculpe?- dijo Candy volteándose para ver a quien dijo eso- Oh doctor Miller…

-Lamento interrumpirla, por favor llámeme André,- dijo el joven medico

-André, lamento ser grosera pero espero a alguien- dijo Candy

-Discúlpeme señorita White, pero me preguntaba si… usted… bueno ya sabe…-decía el doctor nervioso

-Llámeme Candy, realmente no entiendo lo que quiere decir-dijo Candy confundida

-Lo que quiero decir es… pues… ¿Le gustaría ir al baile de beneficencia conmigo?

-¿Habrá un baile de beneficencia?- pregunto Candy

-Así es, se supone que las enfermeras no lo saben, realmente se hará para recaudar fondos para los doctores y enfermeras que quizás vallan a la guerra, pero quería ser el primero en invitarla, hay tantos que quieren ir con usted que me temía que alguien se me adelantara- decía el medico

-La guerra aun no es un hecho André, quizás ese baile no se lleve a cabo, ¡Estoy segura de que no habrá guerra!- dijo Candy un poco distraída por la ausencia de Anthony

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el joven doctor entusiasmado

-Si llega a pasar, iré contigo- dijo Candy segura de que eso no pasaría

-¡Esplendido! Espero que estrene el vestido que le regale en navidad- dijo André

-Eh pues yo…-dijo Candy antes de ser interrumpida

-¡Candy! Perdona la tardanza- dijo Anthony agitado

-¡Anthony! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Candy molesta por el retraso de Anthony

-Lo siento…- dijo Anthony antes de mirar al joven doctor que se encontraba frente a el- disculpe creo que no nos han presentado- dijo Anthony

-Soy el doctor André Miller- dijo el chico acercando una mano a Anthony

-Mucho gusto, soy Anthony Brower- dijo Anthony estrechando la mano del medico

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos mañana André- dijo Candy sonriendo forzadamente, Anthony la miro de reojo pensando en lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa.

…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero esta semana fue un poco rara, Sali de la ciudad inesperadamente y me dio un fuerte resfriado, pero al fin aquí está el capítulo.**

**Creo que es justo que comience a contestar los reviews de este cap, realmente son muy importantes para mi c:**

**Guest: Gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí, realmente yo no puedo obligarte a seguir leyendo, creo que después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos algo tenia que cambiar en Anthony, creo que si no hubiera sufrimiento en la historia no sería Candy Candy. Es un fanfic, todo puede pasar, saludos :)**

**Val rod: Me alegra que te guste, eh estado leyendo algunas de tus historias y me alegra que una escritora como tú se interese en mi fanfic, espero que te siga gustando!, acepto recomendaciones ;)**

**Skarllet northman: Gracias! Yo también espero lo mismo, realmente ya no sé qué va a pasar, mi imaginación me ha traicionado al grado de cambiar mi idea de la historia, muchas gracias por seguirme.**

**Cyt: Realmente es algo que yo misma me pregunto, realmente no se si se quedara con Anthony o con Terry, porque como ya dije la historia ha cambiado demasiado, creo que es una pregunta a la que no puedo huirle, y mi respuesta es: yo hare lo que ustedes pidan, pienso que cuando el final de la historia se acerque, tomare muy en cuenta sus opiniones sobre con quien debería quedarse, o simplemente podría haber dos finales, de igual forma tu decides si seguir con la historia o no, gracias por leer, saludos :)**

**Daniela Andley: Graciias! Saludos n.n**

**Josie: Realmente me has dado una buena idea c: ****gracias por tus comentarios, aunque no se mucho sobre ti me agradas bastante, me parece que tus comentarios son muy acertados y haces buenas preguntas, espero que te guste este cap. ¡Saludos! ;)**

**Iris Adriana: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este también te guste :)**

**Corazón-salvaje: ¡Me encanta que te encante! Gracias por seguirme, saludos!...**

**Creo que estos son todos, si alguna tiene dudas con gusto las responderé en el próximo capitulo, espero sus reviews, gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 7

Dos para uno

-¡Por dios Anthony! ¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso de que te perdiste?- dijo Candy con las manos en la cadera

-Está bien Candy, la verdad es que fui a ver a Stear y Archie, planeamos algo divertido para ti, se supone que era una sorpresa, por eso llegue tarde- dijo Anthony, era una verdad a medias

-¡Oh por dios! Arruine mi sorpresa… ¡Anthony no debiste decirme!- grito Candy

-Disculpa, ya no hablare sobre eso- contesto Anthony

-¡No! Por favor cuéntame…- dijo Candy haciendo un puchero

Anthony sonrió al sentirse salvado, después de una hora de discutir, Candy por fin estaba tranquila

-Pues… solo porque me agradas- dijo Anthony guiñándole un ojo- iremos a nadar, saldremos mañana en la mañana

-¡A nadar! –Dijo Candy sonriendo- pero Anthony… yo tengo que ir a los cursos, no podemos- dijo Candy triste por perderse el viaje

-Por eso saldremos muy temprano mañana, no te preocupes, llegaras a tiempo- dijo Anthony acercándose a ella

-Entonces tengo que ir a guardar mis cosas, ¿Quieres que empaque las tuyas?- pregunto Candy ilusionada

-Te lo agradecería mucho, vamos, te ayudare-

Ambos empacaron las cosas de Candy, por suerte aun tenia lo necesario en el departamento, después fueron a la habitación de Anthony

-Vamos Anthony, usa el rosa, se te vera muy bien- dijo Candy hurgando en los cajones del chico, por alguna extraña razón Anthony no aceptaba el traje de baño rosa.

-Candy… es que el rosa es un poco… tú sabes- dijo Anthony

-jajajaja, me encantas- dijo Candy antes de darle un beso a Anthony

-Tú me encantas más, pero… no me obligues a usar eso- dijo Anthony tomándola por la cintura

-Era una broma, tú empaca tus cosas- dijo Candy

Después de empacar para el viaje, Candy estaba por dirigirse a su habitación

-Pequeña, quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche- dijo Anthony

-Pero mañana tenemos que despertar temprano- dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio

-Y por eso necesito que te quedes, duermo mejor junto a ti, ¿Oh que otra cosa pensaste?- dijo Anthony para molestarla, Candy como respuesta se sonrojo y le dio un leve golpe.

Los dos se fueron a dormir para salir muy temprano en la mañana.

Alrededor de las 7:00 a.m. Candy y Anthony subían al auto de Stear.

-¡Hola Candy!- dijo Archie abrazándola- te extrañe muchísimo

-No la acapares Archie- dijo Stear alejando a su hermano de Candy- ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!

-Yo también te extrañe Stear- dijo Candy sonriendo- y a ti también Archie

-Apuesto a que si, después de estar tanto tiempo a solas con Anthony apuesto a que añorabas nuestra compañía- dijo Archie sonriendo

-Así es Archie, de verdad los necesite bastante- dijo Candy mirando de reojo a Anthony

-¡No estoy sordo!, Yo sé que Candy no podría vivir sin mí- dijo Anthony antes de darle un beso en los labios a Candy

-¿Nos iremos a hora o planeas comerte a Candy, Anthony?- dijo Stear al ver que no se separaban

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a un lago un poco lejos de la ciudad, después de una hora de estar sentados en el auto, por fin llegaron.

-¡Que hermoso lugar! Es una mañana estupenda- dijo Candy estirándose

-Tienes razón, creo que debemos instalarnos aquí- dijo Stear observando a su alrededor, era un lugar muy fresco, por el clima de esa época, pero aun asi los arboles estaban poblados, se podía observar la humedad de la nieve que en algún momento estuvo en ellos

-Es un clima cálido, tomando en cuenta el mes en el que estamos- dijo Anthony

-Creo que es una mala idea nadar, aunque este lugar este un poco mas cálido, creo que el rio debe estar muy frio- dijo Archie tomando en cuenta el clima de apenas hace unas semanas

-¡No! Por favor, al menos tenemos que dar una vuelta por el rio- dijo Stear

-Bueno, pero primero hay que instalarnos- dijo Anthony viendo todas las cosas que llevaban con ellos

Los hombres comenzaron a bajar las cosas del auto y aunque Candy se disponía a ayudarlos, ellos se negaron rotundamente. Después de bajar las cosas, colocaron algunas mantas en el pasto, sacaron canastas llenas de comida y bebidas, algunos juegos y hasta almohadas.

-¡De verdad que trajeron muchas cosas!- dijo Candy cuando todo estuvo acomodado

-Bueno, pensamos que esta tenía que ser una salida inolvidable- dijo Archie orgulloso

-Creo que deberíamos empezar desayunando, tengo hambre- dijo el joven inventor sacando un sándwich de una de las canastas

Los jóvenes desayunaron con lentitud, disfrutando cada instante del paseo, después bromearon un rato y jugaron baraja (cartas).

-¡Creo que es hora de visitar el lago!- dijo Stear levantándose

-Pero Stear, apenas llevamos un par de horas aquí- dijo Archie arto de la sugerencia de su hermano

-Archie tiene razón, aun no es ni medio día, el agua estará helada- secundo Anthony

-Pero y el tiempo que tardaremos en llegar? Para cuando lleguemos será medio día, ¡Vamos! ¿Tú qué opinas Candy?- dijo Stear con insistencia

-Yo creo que… deberíamos ir ahora, si Stear tiene tantas ganas no veo porque no podemos ir ya- dijo Candy apoyando a su amigo

Y como si esas hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, todos emprendieron camino hacia el lago, no sin antes tomar sus mochilas por si tenían la oportunidad de entrar.

Al llegar se encontraron con un extraño objeto, era una especie de caja muy grande de cristal

-¿Y esto que será?- pregunto Candy interesada en aquel artefacto

-Es mi último invento Candy- dijo Stear con orgullo

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y qué es?!- dijo Candy intrigada

-Es una cama acuática- contesto Stear

-¡Una cama acuática!- dijeron Anthony, Archie y Candy al unísono

-Se los explicare, esta echa con celuloide transparente y te lleva bajo el agua, tú te acuestas y cierras la tapa, este tubo de aire sale a la superficie y tu miras el mundo submarino- dijo Stear con la frente en alto

\- Y dime Stear ¿Qué pasa si no puedes volver a la superficie?-Pregunto Archie burlándose de su hermano

-¡Como se te ocurre!- dijo Stear indignado

-Pero dime Stear, ¿Por qué es tan grande?- pregunto Anthony al ver el tamaño

-Es para que Candy y yo la probemos- dijo Stear ilusionado

-¿Y-yo?- Balbuceo Candy, era consciente de que los inventos de su amigo no siempre eran un éxito

-Sí, vamos Candy ¡Ponte tu traje de baño!- Dijo Stear cada vez más emocionado

-S-si- contesto Candy no muy segura antes de ir a cambiarse detrás de unos arbustos, después de unos minutos ella salió cambiada

-¡Ustedes también se han cambiado!- dijo Candy observando a Stear y Anthony- Pero… y Archie?- pregunto al ver que faltaba

-Fue a cambiarse, no quiso hacerlo frente a nosotros- contesto Stear

-Ahí vie…- Anthony no pudo terminar la oración porque una carcajada de el mismo lo interrumpió- ¡Jajajajaja!- reía Anthony sin parar

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Candy antes de voltear hacia donde miraba Anthony, en ese momento ella y Stear se echaron a reír

-¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto Archie al verlos

-¿No encontraste un traje de baño más ridículo?- pregunto Stear

-¡Es igual al que querías que trajera!- dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a Candy

-Jajajaja, tienes razón- dijo Candy observando a Archie, su traje era de un tono de rosa chillante, realmente muy pequeño y ajustado

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es el último grito de la moda!- dijo Archie modelando para sus acompañantes

-¡Basta Archie! Traumaras a Candy con eso- dijo Anthony tapándole los ojos a Candy

-Es verdad, será mejor que te tapes un poco Archie, estas ante una dama- dijo Stear

-Vamos, no se conviertan en la tía abuela, quiero poder usar esto al menos una vez- dijo Archie

-Está bien, solo porque quiero comenzar con el experimento- dijo Stear

-¿Experimento?- pregunto Candy

-Asi es Candy, probaremos mi invento – dijo Stear recorriendo la cama acuática a la orilla del lago- entremos Candy- dijo Stear alentándola

-¿Eh? S-si- contesto Candy nerviosa, pero aun asi entro a la cama

-Muy bien chicos, cuando yo entre cierren la tapa y alcen el tubo, después nos empujan al agua- explico Stear

-Promete que cuidaras a Candy, que nada malo le pase- advirtió Anthony a Stear

-Vamos Anthony, es muy seguro, después puedes probar junto a Archie

-¡No gracias!- se apresuró a decir Archie, ya había sido víctima de muchos de los inventos de su hermano

-Bueno, ¡Llego la hora!- dijo Stear entrando en la cama

Anthony y Archie siguieron las instrucciones del inventor, Candy y Stear estaban a punto de sumergirse

-Bien Candy, llego la hora, evitemos hablar demasiado, solo por precaución por el oxígeno- dijo Stear a lo que Candy contesto con un breve- Si-

Cuando estaban debajo del agua, se podían apreciar algunas plantas y peces pequeños, mientras más se adentraban más cosas comenzaban a verse

-Oye… Stear…- dijo Candy

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto Stear fascinado

-Esto es genial, pero… ¿Cómo saldremos del agua?- pregunto Candy

-Yo… pues en… no pensé en eso… pero supongo que Archie y Anthony podrían empujar la caja y después…- Candy interrumpió a Stear

-¿No crees que debiste decirles antes? Además… Stear ya está muy hondo, está comenzando a entrar agua por el tubo, creo que nos hundimos- dijo Candy asustada

-No puede ser… el tubo es demasiado pesado y con nosotros adentro… Candy tenemos que salir- dijo Stear preocupado al ver que se metía el agua

-Estamos en un lugar muy hondo- dijo Candy

-Nademos, no será tan difícil, vamos- Stear tomo de la mano a Candy y abrió la caja, ambos salieron del fondo, realmente estaba muy hondo, Anthony y Archie al ver esto se asustaron

-Tranquila Candy, todo está bien, no te asustes, estamos a salvo- dijo Stear nervioso

-Pero Stear, yo estoy tranquila, tú me preocupas- dijo Candy a Stear que estaba muy pálido

-Estoy bien, sigamos nadando- nadaron un par de metros más, hasta que Candy noto que Stear no seguía junto a ella

-¡Stear!- grito Candy cuando se detuvo, pudo ver al joven inventor hundiéndose, Candy nado hasta el con rapidez y lo sostuvo, Stear estaba inconsciente- ¡Por Dios Stear!- dijo Candy al ver que estaba desmayado, seguramente por el miedo o la impresión, Intento avanzar con él, pero apenas si avanzo un poquito

-¡Anthony! ¡Archie! ¡Ayúdennos!- grito Candy desesperadamente, comenzaba a espantarse cada vez más, Anthony al escuchar los gritos de su amada, sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó al agua

-¡Anthony!- Grito Archie, en ese instante vio a Candy- No puede ser… -murmuro Archie y se arrojó junto a su primo, Candy trataba de nadar, pero le resultaba difícil, ya que el agua fría le entumía el cuerpo.

Después de intentar e intentar, Candy pudo acomodar a Stear de una forma en la que podía llevarlo más fácilmente y pudo desplazarse un poco más rápido, pudo ver a Anthony y Archie acercándose a ellos, pensó que jamás llegarían, hasta que por fin Archie, quien era un excelente nadador, llego

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Archie al llegar- ¡Stear!, dámelo Candy yo lo llevare- Candy le entrego el cuerpo inconsciente de Stear a Archie y comenzó a llevarlo a la orilla él solo, hasta que llego Anthony y lo ayudo con esta tarea

Cuando al fin los cuatro estuvieron en la orilla Candy se dedicó a revisar a Stear.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Archie preocupado

-Claro que sí, se desmayó del impacto, trago bastante agua pero no creo que sea necesario revivirlo o algo por el estilo- dijo Candy revisando sus signos vitales

Después de ese atolondrado accidente se dedicaron a recoger las cosas y a cambiarse de ropa, eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cuando decidieron volver; todos iban en el automóvil, Archie conducía, Anthony se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y Stear y Candy en el asiento trasero.

-Ya está volviendo en si- aviso Candy a sus acompañantes

-¿Q-qué paso? ¿Morí?- pregunto Stear desubicado

-Aun no Stear, ¿Puedes detenerte Archie?- dijo Candy

-Si- contesto Archie

-Estoy mareado…- dijo Stear colocando sus manos en su cabeza

-Es normal, te desmayaste, pero estarás bien- dijo Candy sonriendo- creo que deberías perfeccionar el invento de la cama acuática, realmente disfrute bastante estar en ella- dijo Candy para evitar que Stear se sintiese mal

-¿Verdad que fue alucinante?- pegunto Stear emocionado

-Lo fue Stear- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-Hare otra Candy, lo prometo- dijo Stear contento por haber hecho feliz a Candy

-Creo que deberíamos comer- dijo Anthony bajando una de las canastas que contenía la comida, en unos minutos todos disfrutaban de sus alimentos

-¡Esta ensalada esta deliciosa!- dijo Archie

-Es verdad, se lucieron- dijo Candy llevándose un bocado a la boca

-Nosotros trajimos unos jugos- dijo Anthony sacando algunas cuantas latas de jugo

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Stear, que adoraba comer

Después de comer dejaron todo en su lugar y volvieron a emprender su camino

-Aquí es chicos- dijo Candy señalando un hospital- gracias por traerme

-No es nada Candy, nos alegró mucho verte- dijo Archie con una sonrisa

-¡La próxima vez hare un invento mejor!- dijo Stear

-Estoy segura de que si- dijo Candy, en ese instante Anthony le abrió la puerta del coche, Candy salió y tomo la pequeña valija que ella y Anthony llevaban

-Dame eso Candy- dijo Anthony ofreciéndose a cargar, a lo que Candy accedió

-¡Nos vemos luego chicos!- dijo Anthony a sus primos

-Vamos Anthony, te llevamos al departamento- dijo Stear

-Muchas gracias, pero iré caminando- dijo Anthony

-Como quieras- dijo Stear alzando los hombros- hasta luego parejita-

-¡Salgamos otra vez, hasta entonces!- dijo Archie antes de arrancar

-Bueno… creo que entrare- dijo Candy una vez que el auto quedo fuera de su vista

-Mi amor, creo que sería buena idea si tu colgaras la ropa húmeda en el hospital, creo que se apestara antes de que llegue, además se esta escurriendo –dijo Anthony señalando la pequeña valija

-Tienes razón Anthony, dame eso, yo me encargare- dijo Candy tomando la valija- ¿Vendrás por mí?

-Yo pues…- dudo Anthony al recordar a Elisa- supongo que si

-¿Supones? ¿Harás algo?- pregunto Candy desilusionada

-Eh… no, vendré por ti puntualmente- dijo Anthony abrazando a Candy- lo prometo- dijo antes de besarla

-Me alegra- dijo Candy sinceramente- ya te estoy extrañando, no tardes como la última vez

-No pasara Candy, vamos entra, ya casi es hora- dijo dándole otro beso antes de soltarla- te amo

-Yo también te amo- dijo Candy con una sonrisa antes de entrar

…

Anthony esperaba a Elisa en la fuente del centro, llego tan solo unos minutos antes de la hora acordada

-_¿Por qué no habrá llegado? ¿Por qué la estoy esperando?, soy un idiota- _pensaba Anthony, no sabía cómo sentirse en esa situación

-Anthony, viniste- dijo Elisa sonriente- vayamos a dar un paseo ¿Quieres?

-Ambos sabemos que no quiero, pero lo hare – dijo Anthony con recelo, ambos comenzaron a caminar por el estrecho parque- y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero sostener una relación contigo- dijo Elisa con determinación

-Eso es imposible, yo ya tengo una relación con Candy- dijo Anthony

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía Anthony, todo el mundo cree que son hermanos- dijo Elisa, mientras que Anthony se sintió como un tonto por haberle revelado eso, no sabía lo que Elisa planeaba- Bien, eso cambia las cosas, tienes suerte de que no te pida que la dejes, al menos por ahora, pero eso no evitara que tú y yo seamos pareja

-Ni lo sueñes Elisa, no engañare ni cambiare a Candy por ti- dijo Anthony con seriedad

-¿En serio? Que mal Anthony… creo que no queda más que dejar esto en manos de la tía abuela, sé que ella elegirá lo mejor para la familia- dijo Elisa, tenía a Anthony en la palma de su mano

-_Yo… no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar, esperar a que Candy y yo nos titulemos, asi ella podrá pedir una transferencia y yo… yo buscare trabajo en otro lado, solo unos meses más, después se lo explicare todo a Candy- _pensó Anthony ¿Qué más podía hacer él?

-Está bien Elisa… acepto- dijo Anthony sintiéndose derrotado

-No, no Anthony, la propuesta la debes hacer tu- dijo Elisa triunfante- vamos

Anthony tomo aire y miro a Elisa con reproche- Elisa tu quisieras…- fue interrumpido

-Anthony debes arrodillarte para proponer- dijo Elisa sonriendo

Anthony la miro con coraje, pero lo hizo, no por Elisa, sino por el bien de Candy, con lentitud se arrodillo

-No olvides tomar mis manos- dijo Elisa, había soñado ese momento desde que era una niña, Anthony obedeció desganado y ahí estaba el, arrodillado, tomando las manos de alguien que detestaba, aunque eso no era bien visto por él, la detestaba, detestaba a alguien y se sentía mal por ello, mal porque le daba el poder a esa persona de molestarlo, mal por lo que estaba haciendo

-_Por Candy- _se dijo para tomar valor- Elisa, ¿Quieres mantener una relación conmigo?-Dijo Anthony con un mal sabor de boca

-Si- dijo Elisa con una gran sonrisa antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Anthony y darle un gran beso, que para ella significaba todo

**…**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bien, creo que por fin vamos entrando a uno de los momentos trágicos de la historia, espero que les guste la idea ;)**

**La idea de la cama acuática sale en el capítulo 77 del anime, quise dedicarle este capítulo a Stear y Archie, ya que no se si salgan mucho en la historia, hare lo que este en mis manos para mantenerlos al corriente y que salgan, si a ustedes les gusta la idea, claro.**

**Planeo publicar el siguiente capítulo (el cual es uno de los que eh disfrutado más escribiendo, me gusta el drama) lo más pronto posible, tenía pensado unirlo a este cap., pero creí que sería muy largo y no quiero que sea tedioso leer.**

**En fin, aquí están las respuestas de algunos de sus reviews, saben que cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien aceptada, todos sus mensajes son bien recibidos y creo que merecen respuesta..**

**Val rod: Creo que ninguna persona ve sus virtudes por si misma, pero eso no quita el hecho de que los demás se den cuenta de ellas, me gustan tus historias y no te preocupes, yo también olvido varios detalles ;) Tienes razón en cuanto a Terry, tiene muchas seguidoras, pero la mayoría de las personas que siguen mi historia son fans de Anthony, asi que creo que estarían parejos en votaciones, aun asi no sé si eso pasara (Las votaciones), pero tomare muy en cuenta todos los comentarios que hay (desde el inicio de la historia) para tomar la decisión del rumbo de la historia, gracias por tu consejo, espero hacer lo mejor (: **

**Skarllet northman: Tomare muy en cuenta tu idea, sería darle otro giro a la historia y eso hace que siga siendo interesante, veremos qué pasa, saludos (:**

**Mafe: Terry aparecerá en el momento que deba, pero te dire que estamos a casi nada de que sea parte de la historia, saludos.**

**Guest: Como ya dije, Terry aparecerá en el momento preciso, el cual será pronto n.n prometo actualizar esta misma semana, espero que te guste el cap. (:**

**Goshy: Muchas gracias (: aun faltan muchas mas sorpresas, espero que disfrutes la historia, un abrazo n.n**

**Corazon-salvaje: ¡Claro que tendrá su final feliz! Para eso se hacen los fanfics, para por fin darle el final que merece (: pero la verdad es que amo el drama, y tendrá su buena dosis, pero por adelantado aviso que Candy tendrá su final feliz, ya sea con Anthony o con Terry, gracias e igual te mando muchos saludos desde México, espero que te guste el capitulo (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 8

¿TE PERDI?

Candy miro el reloj de pared del hospital por decima vez, no podía creer que Anthony le fallara así de nuevo.

-¿Sera rutinario ahora?- se dijo Candy, no era algo muy serio, pero le preocupaba lo que pasaría después.- ¿Me quedo aquí o me voy al departamento?- pensaba, se decidió por esperar a Anthony un rato más, hablo con su nuevo amigo, el doctor Miller

-Quizás le surgió algo- dijo el doctor

-¿Cómo qué? Si se encontró a alguien, paso demasiado tiempo, sé que no sufrió un accidente porque ya hubiese llegado aquí, no pudo detenerlo el trafico ni nada por el estilo, ya me canse de esperarlo…- dijo Candy mirando por la ventana

-Vamos, no te desanimes, tienes al hospital aquí, no es necesario que te vallas, ya es muy tarde Candy- dijo André preocupado por la seguridad de Candy

-Tienes razón, sino llego es porque no quiere que este con él, me quedare esta noche aquí.- dijo Candy, quien se despidió del joven doctor y se dirigió a la recepcionista

-Buenas noches Candy, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto la enfermera

-Buenas noches, vine a pedirte un favor, si llega el chico rubio que me busca seguido dile que hace una hora que me fui del hospital- pidió Candy

-Está bien Candy… aunque creo que deberías hablar con el del problema, sea cual sea- dijo la enfermera

-Solo niega mi presencia, por favor- dijo Candy molesta, Anthony había estado muy distante con ella

-Si.- contesto la enfermera, no quería inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos

Después de eso Candy entro a su habitación, pensaba que estaba exagerando un poco, pero le molestaba la idea de que Anthony se olvidara de ella.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, un ajetreado Anthony entro por la puerta del hospital, miro todos los asientos y rincones que estaban cerca y se culpó al no ver a ninguna rubia de ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches- dijo Anthony a la recepcionista- me podría decir si la enfermera Candice White esta aquí? –

-¿Candy? Hace un buen rato que salio del hospital- contesto la enfermera

-Gracias- contesto Anthony, se sentía terriblemente mal, así que con prisa se dirigió a su departamento, pero al ver que no había llegado, se preocupó, salió de su departamento y paro un carruaje, se dirigió a todos los lugares donde ella podía estar, pero no había rastro de ella.

Anthony se dedicó a buscarla toda la noche, Candy no aparecía y el no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Después de buscarla durante horas volvió a su departamento

-Por Dios Candy, donde estas- dijo en voz alta para el- No puedo permitir que Elisa arruine mi relación, por fin todo está bien, debo ir a hablar con la tía abuela, debo confrontarla para que así… para que así aleje a Candy de mí y evite que yo consiga empleo… no… no puedo empezar de nuevo, sé que eso pasara si voy- pensó Anthony, se encontraba en la sala de su departamento, sentado, aboyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sujetando su cabeza ¿Qué podía hacer el?, en ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una pecosa jovencita.

-Anthony…- murmuro Candy al verlo así,

-¡Candy!- grito Anthony entusiasmado corriendo hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos- estaba tan preocupado

-No llegaste Anthony, lo prometiste- dijo Candy

-Lo lamento de verdad, es que me surgió algo, pero si llegue y no estabas, me preocupe mucho y te busque por todas partes, no dormí nada- dijo Anthony

-¿Qué pudiste estar haciendo? Esta vez no hay escusas, de verdad pensé en no regresar aquí, pero André me convenció de venir a arreglar las cosas – dijo Candy, al pasar la noche a solas pudo meditar sobre lo que paso, creyó que exagero un poco al reaccionar de esa forma y tras hablar con André, supo que no quería perder algo por lo que lucho por tanto tiempo

-Candy… no puedo ocultarte nada, me eh encontrado con Elisa y ah amenazado con darle nuestro paradero a la tía abuela Elroy- soltó Anthony de golpe, Candy enmudeció por unos segundos, no sabía que pensar

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Anthony no podemos iniciar otra vez… tenemos que hablar con la tia abuela y así nos dejara en paz- dijo Candy

-¿Hablar con ella? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que haga que nos echen de la escuela a tan solo unos pasos de salir? ¿Oh talvez para que haga que no consigamos empleo en ningún sitio? Vamos Candy, sabemos que el dinero lo logra casi todo, solo tenemos una opción – dijo Anthony

-¿Cuál es esa opción?- pregunto Candy

-Ella… ella me pidió que mantengamos contacto, recompensar el tiempo que no estuve cerca, solo serán un par de meses y después, cuando nos graduemos, podremos irnos, no solo de chicago, sino de América, donde la tia abuela no tenga poder sobre nosotros- dijo Anthony, creyó que era lo mejor para ambos

-Comprendo, y sé que las intenciones de Elisa no son fraternales, no me gusta la idea de que tengas que convivir con ella, pero lo acepto, por nosotros, por nuestro futuro- dijo Candy agachando la cabeza

-Amor…- dijo Anthony tomándola de la barbilla para poder verse a los ojos- esto pasara más rápido de lo que imaginas, todo estará bien- dijo Anthony a lo que Candy respondió con un beso, el cual poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado, Anthony mordió con suavidad los labios de su amada, ella ante este gesto se separó un poco

-¡Me mordiste!- dijo, no molesta

-Si te molesta, regrésame la mordida para estar a mano- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa de lado, Candy se abalanzo contra él y le dio un beso intenso, regresando la mordida que Anthony le había dado, el joven tomo a Candy por la cintura y la pego contra su cuerpo, Anthony abandono los brazos de su amada para dirigirse de su mejilla a su cuello, con manos temblorosas comenzó a desatar los botones del vestido de Candy, agradecía que ella no usara corsé, en cuestión de segundos el vestido cayó al piso; Anthony llevo una mano a los pechos de Candy, los acaricio por lo que dejaba ver su sostén, mientras que con su otra mano moldeo el bien formado trasero de Candy.

Un leve gemido se escapó de los labios de Candy, por lo que Anthony decidió sellarlo con un beso en la boca, la tomo por la cintura y Candy se abrazó con las piernas a Anthony, permitiendo que este la llevara hasta la habitación cargada mientras le desabrochaba con dificultad el sostén.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Anthony acostó a Candy en la cama, se detuvo un momento para observarla, pudo notar que se encontraba agitada, el vaivén de sus senos lo decían todo, esta imagen éxito mucho más a Anthony, así que se quitó la camiseta y fue directo a los pechos de Candy, tomo uno de ellos en su boca, mientras masajeaba el otro en su mano, Candy respondía con gemidos y caricias en la espalda de Anthony

Anthony comenzó a bajar de los pechos de Candy hasta su vientre, hasta que el encaje de las bragas de Candy empezó a estorbar, retiro la última prenda de su amada y en un impulso comenzó a lamer el clítoris de Candy, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos dentro de ella, Candy era un manojo de gemidos y suspiros. Anthony al escucharla sintió que no podía más, así que con rapidez se desabotono el pantalón y junto a sus calzoncillos, los deslizo por sus piernas, no supo cuando desaparecieron los zapatos y calcetines, pero le importaba muy poco en ese momento.

Cuando al fin su miembro se mostraba firmemente desnudo frente a ella, se introdujo en su pequeña, comenzó con embestidas lentas, pero poco a poco con los estruendosos gritos de Candy fueron subiendo el ritmo, ella se estremecía bajo el, ambos llevándose el ritmo y tomados de la mano llegaron al clímax, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-Te amo- dijo Anthony desplomado sobre ella

-Yo también te amo- contesto Candy

…

Un poco más de dos meses había pasado desde aquella madrugada, una mañana en la que todo cambio; Candy ya no frecuentaba tanto a Anthony, las rosas dejaron de llegar al hospital, las visitas sorpresas eran casi nulas y las salidas cada vez eran menos, pero no solamente por la escuela o el trabajo, sino porque Anthony cada día se veía obligado a pasar más tiempo con Elisa; Candy aun no sabía de la relación íntima que llevaban Elisa y Anthony , pero esto no significaba que no sospechara de esta, pues notaba como el chico se alejaba más y más, mientras ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar un par de meses, en los cuales Anthony se graduaría y posiblemente ella también, puesto que los rumores de la guerra se convirtieron en realidad.

-Buenos días- dijo Candy entrando a la sala de enfermeras

-Buenos días Candy, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Volviste a vomitar?- pregunto Natalie

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, me siento mucho mejor- contesto Candy con una sonrisa

-Yo también sentí nauseas esta mañana y ayer por la noche, desde que la guerra empezó la calidad de los productos alimenticios del hospital bajo drásticamente- comento Marie

-Esto es porque el hospital ha tenido que enviar víveres y mano de obra, halla lo necesitan más que aquí- contesto Natalie

-Eso me preocupa más que las condiciones de la comida, pues hoy citaron a las estudiantes que tomamos el curso y las clases extras a una junta, yo llevo aquí más tiempo que muchas de las estudiantes, no quiero ir a la guerra… tengo un hijo- dijo Marie

-No te preocupes por eso, no te obligaran a ir- dijo Candy para tranquilizarla

-Así es, además habrá otra junta mañana, supongo que trataremos ese tema hasta mañana- dijo Natalie

-Rezo porque así sea- dijo Marie santiguándose-

-Bien chicas, tengo que ir a ver a mis pacientes antes de la junta, nos vemos- dijo Candy

-Cuídate Candy- dijo Natalie

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Candy antes de salir del salón

-Últimamente ha estado con muchos malestares, me preocupa que tenga algo malo- dijo Natalie cuando Candy cerró la puerta

-Espero que no, quizás suene mal pero prefiero que valla ella a la guerra a que valla yo, ojala este sana- dijo Marie

-No digas eso, no tienes vocación de enfermera Marie, deberías buscarte un empleo de otra cosa- dijo Natalie y salió de la habitación

…

-¡Vamos Neal! Conduce más rápido- gritaba Elisa a su hermano

-Voy tan rápido como puedo Elisa, relájate, Anthony no ira a ningún lado- dijo Neal con una sonrisa de lado

-Lo sé, pero hoy por fin se llevara a cabo mi plan, Anthony será todo mío- dijo Elisa

-No sé qué le ves a ese imbécil, apuesto a que ya perdió su clase, debe ser un pandroso- dijo Neal

-Es más que eso, querido- dijo Elisa sonriendo- aquí es, no olvides el plan

-¿El plan?- pregunto Neal

-Eres un idiota, espera aquí, te lo explicare cuando regrese- dijo Elisa bajando del automóvil

-Buenos días joven- dijo Elisa a un chico de unos 25 años- ¿podría darle un mensaje al gerente de este hotel?

-Si claro, pero eso solo será posible en su descanso- contesto el joven

-¿Y a qué hora es eso?- pregunto Elisa

-Dentro de dos horas, últimamente ha habido mucho trabajo en el hotel.- contesto secamente

-Solo una pregunta más… ¿Ah que hora terminara su turno?- pregunto Elisa

-Bueno… aun no es ni medio día, le aseguro que será muy tarde, pues no asistirá el resto de la semana, usted sabe, cosas de universitarios – dijo el chico con sarcasmo

-Veo que no te agrada- dijo Elisa

-No es que no me agrade, pero yo merecía ese puesto, no es justo que se lo hayan dado solo por su cara bonita- contesto el chico con desgano

-Te propongo un trato- dijo Elisa sonriente, a lo que el chico no respondió- necesito tu ayuda y a cambio te libraras de él, conseguirás el puesto que quieres

-Interesante, continua- dijo mirándola

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle que han venido a avisar que su hermana, una chica rubia y pecosa, llego a su departamento y al parecer sufrió un accidente, pero no pueden abrir la puerta y ella no responde, ¿Entiendes?, asegúrate de que sea quince minutos antes de las 5:00- explico Elisa

-Pero…- fue interrumpido

-Pero tú no haces preguntas y yo no pregunto que harás con esto- dijo Elisa extendiendo un sobre lleno de dólares- además, tendrás el puesto que deseas, ¿Es un trato?-

El chico dudo antes de tomar el sobre, pero como cualquier necesitado, lo acepto

-Trato- dijo firmemente, después de esto, Elisa se dirigió de nuevo al auto

-¿Cómo te fue hermanita?- pregunto Neal al ver a Elisa

-Estupendo, ahora vayamos a casa, tengo muchas cosas que organizar-contesto con malicia la chica

-¿Y yo que? ¿Solo hare de chofer?- pregunto Neal molesto

-Por supuesto que no, tu parte es casi la más importante, por ahora vamos a casa, después iremos al departamento de Anthony y sabes lo que harás a las 5:30 ¿verdad? – pregunto Elisa desconfiando del intelecto de su hermana

-Yo… eh…- balbuceo

-Idiota… conduce te lo explicare en el camino- ordeno Elisa

…

-¡Vamos Candy! La junta está a punto de comenzar- dijo Eli, la compañera de Candy

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Candy casi corriendo, en unos segundos se encontraban tocando la puerta

-Permiso- dijeron después de escuchar el común ''adelante''

-Llegan tarde- dijo el doctor mirando el reloj

-Lo sentimos, uno de los pacientes del ultimo pabellón tuvo una crisis- se excusó Candy

-Está bien, pero que no se repita- dijo el médico- creo que podemos empezar, bien, supongo que todas están al tanto de la guerra-en ese momento muchos mormullos dieron inicio- ¡Orden!, -silencio otra vez- esta reunión no es para lo que todas creen, pero si tiene mucho que ver, ustedes son las estudiantes que han asistido a las clases extras y por ello, fueron escogidas

-¿Escogidas para qué?- pregunto una temerosa enfermera

-Para titularse- muchos sonidos de alivio y felicidad se dejaron escuchar- por favor, esto es serio- dijo el doctor

-Disculpe- murmuraron algunas enfermeras por lo bajo

-Bien, prosigamos, las chicas que hayan pasado este último examen se graduaran de inmediato, puesto que han culminado el siclo de estudio y se necesita mucha mano de obra, ahora que muchos doctores y enfermeras se irán al frente de batalla, puede ser cualquiera, también algunas serán transferidos de hospital, según su desempeño, pero de esto se hablara en la próxima junta, su título se les otorgara mañana durante la junta, eso es todo, tienen el resto del día libre, felicitaciones.- dijo el doctor dando fin a la junta

-¡Yuju!- grito Candy una vez afuera de la sala de juntas- Porfin, chicas somos enfermeras tituladas,- dijo a las que si habían aprobado el examen

-Ha valido la pena sacrificar las salidas y horas libres- comento otra enfermera

-Me muero por tener mi diploma en las manos- dijo otra

-Esto tenemos que festejarlo- dijo Marie- después iré directo a ver a mi familia

-Vamos a celebrar- dijo Eli- diría que yo invito, pero no tengo mucha plata

-Tranquila, cada quien puede pagar lo que le corresponde- dijo otra enfermera

-¡Felicitaciones Candy!,- grito André antes de abrazarla

-Muchas gracias André- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Por nada, felicitaciones también para ustedes chicas – dijo a las otras enfermeras

-¡Gracias!- dijeron al unísono

-Vamos a celebrarlo, yo invito- dijo André sonriendo, treinta minutos más tarde Candy, Marie, Eli, André y un par de enfermeras más se dirigían a un restaurante

-Aun no sé cómo hicimos para caber en un solo auto- dijo Eli bajando de este

-Yo si- dijo una enfermera adolorida

-Jajajaja- rio Candy

-Claro, tú ríes porque fuiste adelante cómodamente- dijo Marie

-Bueno ya, entremos- dijo André, a lo que todas accedieron

-¡Qué lugar!- exclamo Eli

-Es muy hermoso…- dijo Marie

-Así es- complemento Candy, sin poder evitar recordar aquella reunión en la casa Andrie, realmente ese lugar no se comparaba a las reuniones acaudaladas que ella sabía que existían, sin embargo, se podía sentir un ambiente lleno de amor, comodidad, hogar, lo cual era más que suficiente

-Mesa para seis- pidió André

-Síganme- pidió la encargada

El médico y enfermeras fueron escoltados a una mesa en el fondo del lugar, todos tomaron asiento y ordenaron la comida

-¡De verdad que no sabía tanto de ustedes!- dijo André dirigiéndose a las enfermeras

-Es porque los doctores no se interesan por las enfermeras- comento Marie

-Claro que no, Candy es el vivo ejemplo- dijo Eli, todas entendieron lo que quería decir esto, André se puso rojo como tomate mientras Candy respondió

-Vamos chicas, ustedes saben que tengo una relación amorosa- contesto Candy

-Te equivocas Candy, si de alguien hay un enigma en este hospital, es de ti, eres todo un misterio- dijo Eli

-Vamos chicas, saben suficiente sobre mí- dijo Candy

-Realmente no, en realidad no sabemos casi nada- dijo Marie

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti?- Propuso André

-No sé qué sea tan interesante sobre mi…-dijo Candy

-Háblanos de tu familia,- dijo una enfermera

-Yo soy huérfana de padre y madre desde que tengo memoria, me crie en un orfanato no muy lejano- dijo brevemente, sabía que las preguntas no tardarían en llegar

-Sí, cualquiera te abandonaría- murmuro Marie, solo Eli logro escucharla y la miro con reproche

-¿Y fuiste adoptada?- pregunto una enfermera

-Yo… no en realidad, pero encontré muy buenos amigos, que me ayudaron a ser quien soy, muero por verlos- dijo Candy

-¿Uno de ellos es el chico rubio?- pregunto Eli

-Él y yo teníamos una relación fraternal, era como mi hermano, pero el amor surgió y ahora mantenemos una relación- contesto Candy, le incomodaba un poco el hablar sobre su vida personal, cuando André noto esto cambio de tema.

-Propongo un brindis- dijo el médico alzando su copa de vino- por los logros, salud

-Salud- dijeron todas al unísono

…

-¡Anthony!- grito un joven acudiendo hacia el rubio

-Vamos John, te eh dicho que no corras ni grites, molestas a los huéspedes- dijo Anthony

-Lo sé, pero esta vez es una emergencia- dijo el chico con tono angustiado

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Anthony, había sido suficiente estrés por un día

-La chica rubia pecosa, tu hermana o lo que sea, al parecer sufrió un accidente- dijo el joven esperando ver la reacción de Anthony

-¡Candy! ¡¿Que paso?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- grito Anthony alarmado

-Vinieron a avisar que se escuchó un fuerte ruido en tu departamento y no pueden abrir la puerta, ella estaba adentro y no responde- dijo el recepcionista

-¡Tengo que irme!- grito Anthony a punto de echarse a correr

-¡Espera! ¡Aún no termina tu turno!- grito el chico

-¡Me importa una mierda!- dijo Anthony y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Minutos más tarde Anthony se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del departamento rápidamente

-¡Candy!- grito al entrar al departamento, pero no tuvo respuesta, lo que lo atemorizo aun mas, se sentía confundido, no había una multitud asustada en la puerta y no le resulto difícil abrirla.

Anthony se dedicó a revisar cada habitación, después de ver que no había nada extraño en la sala, se dirigió al cuarto de Candy, después al baño y por ultimo a la cocina.

-¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?- pensó Anthony muy molesto, solo quedaba revisar su habitación, se dirigió a esta y abrió con lentitud la puerta, estaba más obscura de lo común, lo que lo asusto un poco, ¿Y si Candy estaba ahí, desmayada o peor?, sin pensarlo dos veces entro

-Al fin llegas- se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de la habitación- pasa…

Anthony se quedó paralizado, eh inconscientemente acato la orden, aturdido por el momento

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Anthony

-Vine a verte, mejor dicho, vine a que me vieras- dijo Elisa saliendo de las penumbras de la habitación, solo tapada con una sábana blanca, un poco transparentaos

-Elisa…- murmuro Anthony, no podía negar que aquella chica tenía muchos atributos físicos y como cualquier hombre, perdió la cordura un momento

-Shhh- lo callo la chica- acércate – Anthony dio unos pasos hacia ella – Estas muy estresado ¿Verdad?, te ayudare con eso- al decir esto, Elisa retiro la sábana de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, totalmente desnudo, Anthony la observo de pies a cabeza, hacia un par de meses que no había tenido un contacto de este tipo, lo que no era importante para él, pero al tener a una mujer así frente a él, dejaba de pensar con claridad.

Elisa se acercó a él con coquetería, en cuestión de segundos se adueñó de los labios de Anthony, con un beso ansioso, voraz, necesitado; Como si tuviese el tiempo contado, Elisa despojo a Anthony de su camiseta, abriéndose paso para sentirlo todo, guio a Anthony hasta la cama, haciendo que él se sentara en una orilla y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Con astucia desabrocho el pantalón de Anthony, quien se arqueo un poco para poder liberarse de él; Elisa coloco las manos de Anthony en sus pechos, guiándolo para que el los acariciara a su antojo, mientras ella se frotaba incontrolablemente sobre él, no quería que Anthony tuviese tiempo para razonar.

En ese momento, Candy llego del pequeño festejo que tuvo con sus amigos, amablemente André se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento.

-Gracias André, nos vemos pronto- dijo Candy para despedirse del chico, quien arranco el auto. Candy entro al edificio y subió las escaleras para llegar al departamento, le sorprendió bastante ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada, así que pensó que quizás Anthony ya estaba en casa.

Entro y se dirigió al cuarto de Anthony, preguntándose que estaría haciendo, pues muchos ruidos salían de esa habitación. La puerta se encontraba emparejada, así que se decidió a echar un vistazo.

-Anthony…- murmuro Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió estremeciéndose por el llanto hasta la sala, miro sus manos unos instantes antes de colocar ambas en su boca, para evitar un grito

-Anthony… por eso te distanciaste de mí, no parece que lo estén obligando a nada ¿Desde cuándo? ¿De verdad hubo un chantaje? ¿Y si solo lo dijo para ocultar la verdad? Anthony debe extrañar los lujos, las excentricidades y su antigua vida y yo… yo no significo nada- pensó Candy mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

Entre el ajetreo que Vivian Elisa y Anthony, el joven rubio abrió los ojos un instante y le horrorizo lo que vio; Esa no era una melena rubia, esa no era una piel blanca como la nieve, esos no eran los pechos que él había marcado. Anthony retiro a Elisa con brusquedad

-¿Estás loca?- pregunto Anthony

-Hace unos momentos gozabas tanto o más que yo, querido- contesto Elisa con una media sonrisa

En ese instante se escuchó un fuerte golpe que avisaba que alguien azoto la puerta al salir, Anthony se asomó por la ventana y la vio, vio a su más grande tesoro marcharse ahogada en llanto, un llanto que era causado por el

-¡Lárgate!, se acabó, dile a quien quieras lo que quieras, no me importa- dijo Anthony enfadado mientras se colocaba la ropa, no supo cómo hizo para vestirse tan rápido, pero en menos de 40 segundos se encontraba fuera de su casa deteniendo un carruaje

-Al hospital Sta. Juana por favor, lo más rápido que pueda- dijo Anthony al cochero,

-¡Ahí va!- grito un joven desde otro carruaje-¡Vamos!

Anthony llego en un par de minutos al hospital, el cochero al creer que se trataba de una emergencia no dudo dos veces en acelerar el paso.

-¡Gracias, aquí tiene!- dijo Anthony pagando a ese hombre, no se quedó a esperar cambio, no tenía tiempo que perder, así que corrió al interior del hospital, ignoro a las enfermeras que le repitieron mil veces que no podía entrar a esa área del hospital y se dirigió al cuarto de Candy.

Al entrar vio a su pequeña ahogada en llanto en su cama, sintió que le estrujaron el alma

-¡Candy! ¡Amor mío escúchame!- suplico Anthony

-¡No! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti, si no me querías cerca solo tenías que decirlo!- grito Candy consumida por el dolor y el enojo

-Déjame explicarte, por favor- aunque sabía que no tenía un argumento que justificara ese último acto, aunque no fue concluido, fue comenzado

-Yo te amo, jamás fue mi intención herirte, pero Elisa…- fue interrumpido

-¡Calla! ¡No me interesa!- grito Candy a Anthony, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar a un hombre vestido de traje, visiblemente de sociedad, un poco mayor, a dos hombres fornidos y a Neal

-¡Anthony Brown Andrie! Usted tendrá que acompañarnos a la residencia de los Andrie como es correspondido- dijo el hombre de traje

-Usted está loco, yo no iré a ninguna parte- dijo Anthony firmemente

-Como quieras, tráiganlo- dijo el hombre a los otros dos sujetos fornidos, quienes fueron por Anthony, tomándolo por la espalda, sacándolo a rastras

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Candy! ¡No tienen ningún derecho sobre mí!- gritaba Anthony desesperado

-Anthony…- murmuro Candy antes de que todo se tornara obscuro para ella

-Usted- señalo el hombre a una enfermera que se encontraba fuera de la habitación- ¿Quiere ganarse mil dólares?

-Yo… quiero otra cosa…- murmuro la joven

-Venga, hablemos de negocios- dijo y se retiró con la enfermera

Un par de segundos después André, Natalie y Eli entraban a la habitación de Candy, después de aquel escandalo proveniente de ese cuarto, no dudaron en ir a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Candy!- Exclamo Eli asustada

…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bien, disculpen la tardanza ): tuve que escribir este cap. Casi seis veces!, maldita tecnología :s, además de que e retornado a clases e intente cambiar mi horario al matutino, pero me fue imposible, por lo que me eh visto obligada a (por la falta de tiempos) poner una fecha en la cual actualizare, no se si podre siempre en esa fecha, pero me propondré en hacerlo**

**¿Les parece si subo los caps los sábados o domingos?, para mí sería lo mejor, por la escuela y todo eso, espero su opinión.**

**Por cierto, en este cap. No tuve el tiempo de contestar todos sus reviews, PERO los contestare todos en el siguiente cap (incluyendo los del capítulo pasado y este)**

**Espero que les guste el rumbo que ha tomado la historia, no me odien, al final todos los cambios tienen un propósito**

**Nota: Anthony y Elisa no tuvieron sexo como tal, puesto que Anthony aun tenía puesta ropa interior**

**Eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos pronto, saludos y gracias por leer (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 9

VOLVER A EMPEZAR

-¡Está despertando!- grito Natalie a sus compañeros

-¡Candy!- dijeron André y Eli dirigiéndose a la cama de Candy

-¿Qué… que paso?- pregunto Candy con dificultad tratando de levantarse

-No te levantes, te marearas- dijo Natalie volviendo a recostar a Candy

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto André

-Estoy bien… pero ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Candy confundida

-Nosotros… escuchamos unos gritos que venían de aquí y después se escuchó un golpe, si alguien sabe lo que paso eres tu- dijo Eli

Candy se sentó en la cama con lentitud, un mareo o dolor de cabeza no eran lo que necesitaba en ese momento, así que tomo precauciones

-Yo… creo que si recuerdo algo, pero todo es confuso- dijo Candy tomándose la cabeza con las manos

-Tranquila, es normal que todo sea confuso, te golpeaste la cabeza pero por lo visto no sufriste una contusión grabe, puede que tus recuerdos regresen en un par de minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses o talvez jamás recuerdes lo que sucedió antes del golpe, pero no te preocupes, siempre hay modo de averiguarlo- dijo André tomando la mano de Candy

-No creo que sea para tanto, después recordaras lo que sucedió hoy – dijo Natalie

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que paso esta tarde?- pregunto Eli

-Bueno, recuerdo que tuvimos una junta y recuerdo que fuimos a festejar la titulación y recuerdo que llegue a casa, después… ¡Hay! Me duele mi cabeza- dijo Candy volviendo a colocar sus manos en ambas partes de la cabeza

-Debiste sufrir una situación traumática para que no recuerdes ese suceso, no te preocupes Candy, ya recordaras- dijo Natalie

-Tranquila, lo mejor será que descanses- dijo André sonriéndole

-¡Dios mío, ya es tardísimo!- dijo Candy mirando el reloj despertador que se encontraba en su mesa de noche- vallan a dormir, les agradezco su preocupación

-Si Candy, tú también descansa pequeña, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar- dijo André acariciando la mejilla de Candy

-La junta de mañana se adelantó a las nueve, pasare por ti- dijo Eli

-Gracias- contesto Candy con poco entusiasmo, estaba preocupada ¿Y si las horas que perdió su memoria eran cruciales? ¿Y si algo malo le paso a Anthony? ¿Cómo se golpeó la cabeza y porque Anthony no estaba ahí?

-Descansa- dijeron sus visitantes a punto de salir

-¡Esperen!- todos voltearon a verla - ¿Saben algo sobre Anthony? ¿Le han avisado?

-El… él estaba durante el accidente, pero desapareció, fui a buscarlo a su departamento pero no estaba ahí- dijo André

-Anthony…- murmuro Candy angustiada

-No te preocupes, mañana iré otra vez- dijo André para tranquilizarla- no te preocupes por nada, buenas noches- dijo y todos salieron de la habitación

Candy sin poder evitarlo se quedó profundamente dormida, se sentía cansada e irritada, quizás muy en el fondo recordaba lo que había pasado.

A las 8:30 a.m. Candy se encontraba vestida con su uniforme de enfermera, se recogió el cabello en una hermosa trenza elaborada y se maquillo un poco

-Toc- tocaron la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Candy mirándose al espejo

-Vamos Candy, ¿Estas lista?- pregunto Eli

-Si Eli, solo me pongo los zapatos- dijo Candy

-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?- pregunto Eli preocupada por su amiga

-Un poco, recuerdo breves momentos de ayer, pero aun no me dicen nada- dijo Candy colocándose sus habituales zapatos

-Eso es buena señal, seguro que pronto recordaras todo lo que paso ayer- dijo Eli sonriendo

-Eso espe…- Candy no pudo terminar la oración, se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hacia el baño, ya ahí expulso todo lo que su estómago contenía

-¡Dios mío Candy! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Eli entrando al baño

-Sí, no te preocupes, eh estado muy indigesta por eso de la comida- dijo Candy jalándole al baño

-Pero Candy, ayer no comiste nada de aquí- dijo Eli sospechando lo que cualquier persona cuerda creería

-Debe ser el desayuno de ayer, no te preocupes ya se me paso- contesto Candy lleno hacia el lavabo para limpiar sus dientes

-¿No piensas que pueda ser algo más?- pregunto Eli

-No creo, esto empezó desde que la calidad de los productos bajo, supongo que me acostumbre a los de antes- contesto Candy después de enjuagarse

-Pero Candy… bueno, vamos que ya se nos está haciendo tarde otra vez- contesto Eli, pensó que ella no era nadie para decir algo más serio

-Sí, vamos- dijo la rubia y ambas salieron con rumbo a la sala de juntas, por suerte aun no comenzaba

-Buenos días- dijo el director del hospital entrando

-Buenos días- contestaron las enfermeras y doctores presentes

-Suponiendo que todos están aquí, creo que podemos iniciar- dijo el director colocándose en su puesto- quizás en la junta pasada muchas de ustedes se sentían temerosas o ansiosas por lo que todos ustedes saben: la guerra

Muchos mormullos comenzaron a escucharse, Candy en ese momento comenzó a recordar lo que paso el día anterior, con un tema tan delicado como ese quizás sus preocupaciones se dieron a flote.

Las imágenes de ella entrando al cuarto de Anthony y encontrándose con aquella escena: Elisa sobre su amado, haciendo lo que ella ya no podría hacer más, se preguntó ¿Por eso es que ya no me tocabas? ¿No pude duarte lo que necesitabas?  
Candy se tomó la cabeza con las manos, se dirigió a la parte trasera del salón para no sentirse tan agobiada, recordó como salió del departamento, como entro al hospital quebrada por el llanto y como Anthony entro.

Por ultimo recordó aquella frase que más le dolía: ''jamás fue mi intención herirte, pero Elisa…''

Esa frase la mataba ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué él amaba a Elisa también o más que a ella? ¿Qué Elisa lo provoco? Las preguntas eran difíciles de contestar pero suponía lo peor, solo tuvo una cosa muy clara: Anthony la había traicionado y ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Cuando volvió a reaccionar el doctor se encontraba dando una lista de nombres, muchas de las enfermeras lloraban, así que llego a la conclusión de que era la lista de las personas que irían a la guerra.

-Tenemos suerte Candy- dijo Natalie a Candy

-¿No me mencionaron?- pregunto la rubia

-Aun no- dijo y siguieron escuchando

-Y por último, la enfermera Marie O' Hará- nombro el director

-Pe-pero- comenzó a protestar Marie, en ese momento un doctor le murmuró algo al director

-Valla, parece que hay un error, señorita O' Hará puede retirarse-dijo el director del hospital, los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato. La enfermera salió del cuarto eh inmediatamente fue intersectada por el hombre de traje de la noche anterior

-Buenos días, señorita- dijo el señor

-Buenos días- contesto mirando hacia abajo

-Hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del trato, ahora solo falta usted, quiero que se quede aquí hasta que el chico rubio de ojos azules venga, NADIE más debe de hablar con el- dijo el hombre, como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años

-¿Y qué le diré?- pregunto Marie

-Tome- dijo entregando un sobre- dirá esto, letra por letra, su turno en la recepción ya ha empezado, valla.- dijo el hombre y salió de la habitación

-Bien, en vista de que hay una bacante dentro de las enfermeras, será necesario escoger a alguien más- dijo el director- elijo aaa….- comenzó a decir el doctor mirando por toda la habitación

-Espere- dijo una enfermera- Debe haber alguien aquí que quiera ser voluntaria.- dijo la enfermera ya un poco anciana

-Tiene razón, ¿Hay alguna voluntaria?- pregunto el director

-Yo- dijo Candy dando un paso al frente- me ofresco como voluntaria para ir a la guerra como enfermera

…

Después de horas de oscuridad y silencio, por fin la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al hombre de traje

-Buenos días, Anthony –dijo el hombre

-No veo que tengan de buenos, quien quiera que sea- dijo Anthony secamente

-Tienes razón, no me eh presentado, soy el señor Arnold Phillips, mano derecha de su tía.

-¿Qué paso con George?- pregunto Anthony, George realmente le simpatizaba

-Él trabaja para el señor Williams- dijo el hombre

-Ya veo… Pero creo que este no es momento de hablar sobre esto, le pido como adulto que me deje salir- dijo Anthony tomando una postura muy dura

-Oh joven me temo que eso no puede ser posible- dijo el hombre con desdén

-Usted está atentando contra mis derechos como ciudadano Americano, le exijo que me deje salir o tendremos que arreglar esto ante un tribunal- dijo Anthony

-Vamos, no puedes salir si yo no lo deseo o más bien, si su tía no lo desea, tranquilo no es un secuestro ya que está en el seno de su hogar- dijo Arnold

-Lo es si no estoy de acuerdo en estar aquí, además usted es un extraño- dijo Anthony mirándolo desafiante

-Olvidaba que te preparas para abogado, aunque en una escuelucha de cuarta… no se preocupe, será inscrito a la mejor escuela del país, veremos qué podemos hacer para que pueda graduarse en poco tiempo- dijo el hombre como si se orgulleciera de Anthony

-Eso no pasara, yo estoy bien con mi actual vida, estoy bien con Candy y le pido que no se interpongan- dijo Anthony dando la espalda a Arnold

-¿Candy? Oh, habla de la enfermera, me temo que tengo que darle una mala noticia- dijo el señor con voz lastimera

-¿Qué le hicieron a Candy?- dijo Anthony alarmado

-Nosotros nada, fue su mismo organismo, hasta se podría decir que usted tuvo mucho que ver en esta tragedia- dijo Arnold

-¡Dígame que demonios paso!- demando Anthony, le preocupaba el bienestar de su amada

-La señorita Candice White a muerto.- dijo el hombre esperando a ver la reacción de Anthony

-Candy… No… no es verdad, usted miente- dijo Anthony con furia en sus ojos ¿Quién era tan cruel como para mentir con algo asi?

-Me temo que no miento y creo que usted tiene derecho de saber lo que ocurrió con esa chica y solo por eso, arriesgándome a perder mi empleo lo llevare al hospital, donde usted verificara los hechos- Dijo el hombre

Minutos más tarde ambos iban en camino al hospital.

…

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca!?- grito Natalie a Candy

-Claro que no Nati, pero yo ya culmine mi siclo aquí, es momento de seguir- dijo Candy

-Por dios Candy piensa las cosas, puedes morir- dijo Eli

-Lo tengo bastante claro, Eli- dijo Candy con seriedad

-Candy porfavor si es por lo que paso ayer, piénsalo bien, nada es más importante que tu vida- dijo André con lágrimas en los ojos

-Quizás la vida de un millón de soldados si André, yo iré a cuidar de ellas- dijo Candy

-No lo hagas Candy- dijo Natalie preocupada

-Tome mi decisión- dijo Candy y comenzó a caminar

-Porfavor Candy- dijo Natalie

-No hagas ninguna cosa de la que te puedas arrepentir- dijo Eli

-Hazlo por nosotros, no vallas- dijo André

-Candy vamos…- dijo Natalie

Todos decían cosas por el estilo a la vez, demasiado rápido

-Chicos hacen que me sienta mareada- dijo Candy parándose en seco

-¿Ah?- dijo André

-Todo me da vueltas- dijo Candy antes de caer desmayada, por suerte André la sujeto a tiempo

-Su pulso es muy bajo- dijo André

-Debe ser porque no ceno ni desayuno- dijo Natalie

-Chicos, tengo que decirles algo que me preocupa…- dijo Eli, André dejo a Candy en un cuarto para enfermos, ya que el cuarto de Candy se encontraba muy lejos, la dejaron en la cama y salieron

-Marie, ¿Podrías darle un ojo a Candy?, se desmayó la pobre, nosotros regresamos pronto- dijeron los amigos de Candy

-Si- dijo Marie, creyó que era lo mejor que podía hacer después de todo el mal que le estaba causando a esa pequeña.

…

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Anthony salió corriendo del auto y entro.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme donde esta Candy? Me parece que usted y yo ya habíamos sido presentados- dijo Anthony tratando de mantener la calma

-Oh Candy- dijo la enfermera y se soltó a llorar, era una gran actriz, Anthony se quedó congelado

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Anthony con desesperación, podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba

-Ella… ella sufrió un paro cardiaco fulminante- dijo la enfermera entre sollozos

-No… ¡NO! Miente, eso no puede ser- dijo Anthony Me parece que usted y yo ya habíamos sido presentados- dijo Anthony tratando de mantener la calma

-Oh Candy- dijo la enfermera y se soltó a llorar, era una gran actriz, Anthony se quedó congelado

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Anthony con desesperación, podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba

-Ella… ella sufrió un paro cardiaco fulminante- dijo la enfermera entre sollozos

-No… ¡NO! Miente, eso no puede ser- dijo Anthony sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas

-Todos quisiéramos que no fuese asi, pero ella ya no está, después de tantas sorpresas y cambios de humor, agregando su desgaste físico y falta de energía, ya que casi no comía y lo que comía lo devolvía de inmediato, su cuerpo se cansó, fue algo que no se pudo evitar- dijo la enfermera volviendo a ''llorar''

-No puede ser, ¡quiero verla!- grito Anthony

-No creo que eso sea…- se apresuró a decir Arnold

-¡Dije que quiero verla!- grito Anthony como un loco

-Está bien… venga por aquí…- dijo la enfermera guiando a Anthony a la habitación donde estaba Candy

-Maldición… ¿Qué mierda piensa hacer?- pensó Arnold

Anthony entro casi corriendo por la puerta, pero se detuvo al verla

-Candy…- murmuro Anthony, se dirigió hacia ella, observo su piel pálida, toco su mano y se encontró con el frio

-¡No!- grito Anthony- Esto es mentira… esto no está pasando…- se dijo Anthony, se volvió hacia a ella e intento tomarle el pulso

-Joven, no haga eso porfavor- dijo Marie

-No puedo sentir nada- dijo Anthony poniendo su mano en la muñeca de Candy

-Por suerte no sabe tomar el pulso- pensó Marie

-Candy porfavor abre los ojos, porfavor respira…- dijo Anthony tratando de tomar a Candy por los hombros

-¡No hagas eso!- grito Arnold retirando a Anthony de Candy

-Dios mío… Candy… te asesine…- dijo Anthony ahogado en llanto, se arrodillo en medio del cuarto y comenzó a llorar con vehemencia, un montón de maldiciones y sollozos incontrolables salieron de su boca, las lágrimas no cesaban, no podía creer que había perdido a lo mejor que tenía, quizás hasta a lo único

-No me dejes solo…- decía Anthony entre sollozos

-Vamos chico, levántate- dijo Arnold levantando a Anthony del suelo

-¡Déjeme aquí!- grito Anthony

-Eso no es posible, ven yo llenare el papeleo, tenemos que darle un entierro justo ya que ella era responsabilidad de los Andrie y Legan- dijo Arnold sacando casi a rastras a Anthony, ya que pudo notar que Candy estaba por levantarse

Arnold llevo a Anthony hasta al auto y regreso de nuevo al hospital

-No sé qué hizo, pero le debo mi vida- dijo Arnold entregando un sobre con dinero a Marie

-Yo no hice mucho, solo lo que creí conveniente- dijo Marie

-Con eso me basta- dijo Arnold- creo que ya no necesitare más de tus servicios, debo agregar que sin usted esto no habría sido posible

Marie agacho la cabeza y se retiró, mientras Arnold daba órdenes a sus acompañantes de que llevaran de vuelta a Anthony.

Arnold se dirigió a la oficina del director

-Buen día- dijo Arnold entrando

-Ya casi son tardes, señor- dijo el director sin voltear a mirarlo

-Agradezco mucho el favor que me hizo, doctor- dijo Arnold, en ese momento el doctor volteo a verlo

-Necesitamos más donaciones- dijo el doctor secamente

-Y las tendrá, solo necesito otro favor- dijo Arnold

-¿Qué necesita?- dijo el doctor

-Necesito que mande al frente a la enfermera Candice White- dijo Arnold

-¿Candice White? Valla, pues lamento decirle que eso no será posible, pues ella misma se ofreció para ir.- dijo el doctor

-Excelente, le pido que no la quite de esa lista-dijo Arnold

-Tranquilo, no pasara- dijo el doctor

-Bien, tengo que retirarme no sin antes hablar con la enfermera, muchas gracias- dijo Arnold saliendo de la habitación

…

Candy abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo que le faltaba energía

-De verdad que me hace falta comer- dijo para sí misma, en ese momento vio un poco de jugo en la mesa de noche

-mmm… delicioso- dijo Candy bebiendo- Anthony… ¿soñé con Anthony? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, no quería que ese sueño terminase, casi puedo asegurar que sentí su mano, por más que trate de no levantarme para seguir sintiéndolo, no pude…- pensó Candy, en ese momento la puerta se abrió

-Me alegra ver que ha despertado- dijo Arnold

-Usted… usted es el hombre de ayer- dijo Candy mirándolo con detenimiento

-Asi es, verdaderamente usted es muy bella, ahora entiendo todo- Candy alzo una ceja- bueno quizás no lo suficiente para el…

Candy imagino lo que esto significaba, asi que dijo

-¿Qué quiere?-

-Hablar de usted, de lo que ha pasado, vengo a pedirle una disculpa por el comportamiento de Anthony, hace unos meses nos dijo que estaba harto, que no era lo que esperaba- dijo Arnold, Candy solo guardo silencio- asi que volvió a la vida que le corresponde, a la vida que usted le quito y ¿Sabe qué? Le gusto, comenzó a salir con la señorita Legan y ahora mismo están comprometidos, el me pidió que viniera a pedirle una disculpa de su parte, me pidió que le dijera que ya no pudo más- termino de decir Arnold

-Eso… eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Candy cabizbaja- dígale que no se preocupe, que yo entiendo, espero que sea feliz y yo nunca volveré a entrometerme en su vida

-Me pidió que le entregara esta carta, la escribió hoy estaba un poco alterado por el embarazo de Elisa, supongo que lo sabe ¿No?- dijo el hombre

-Yo… yo no lo sabía, supongo que aún falta para que él bebe nazca…-dijo Candy triste

-Tiene razón, alrededor de cinco meses- dijo el hombre

-Que bien por ellos- dijo Candy conteniendo el llanto

-Vamos, lea la carta, Anthony me pidió que no se la dejara, no quiere que usted tenga algo que tenga que ver con el- dijo el hombre

-Si- contesto y se dispuso a leer

**Candy:**

**Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo tener esta vida, yo soy un hombre de dinero y merezco tenerlo, quizás al principio estuvo bien, porque era solo un niño ingenuo, pero ahora me eh dado cuenta de lo que deje pasar por estar contigo.**

**Yo no puedo perder tanto solo por ti, espero y entiendas, yo necesito una chica de mi nivel y me temo que esa no eres tú, aunque pasamos buenos ratos.**

**Te pido que olvides todo, encuentra a alguien que te amé y no se arrepienta de dejarlo todo por ti, creo que todo lo que tengo ahora es algo mayor que tú.**

**Elisa y yo nos casaremos pronto, tendremos un bebe, disculpa el no habértelo dicho antes pero no quería tener que pasar por esto.**

**Porfavor no me busques nunca**

**Atte. Anthony Brown Andrie**

Candy termino de leer, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, era oficial: Anthony ya no quería nada de ella, ni ella de él.

-Tome, no creo que él quiera una respuesta mía, asi que si eso es todo le ruego que se valla- dijo Candy a Arnold, necesitaba estar sola

-Gracias por su tiempo- dijo el hombre antes de dejar sola a Candy

Candy se sentó de nuevo en la cama, sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no podía creer como las cosas cambiaron en tan poco tiempo

-Hice lo correcto…- se dijo Candy pensando en el futuro, en su futuro como enfermera en el frente de batalla, agradecía el haber tenido tanto tiempo a Anthony para apoyarla pero eso solo era un recuerdo. En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a André

-Candy…-dijo André mirándola- me alegra que hallas despertado pero dime ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver la expresión de Candy

-No, nada- dijo Candy mirando el piso

-Ya me lo dirás después, primero hay algo muy importante que debo decirte- dijo André con seriedad

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Candy

-No sé cómo decirlo…- dijo André pasando su mano por su cabello

-Vamos, no hay nada que pueda hacer que me sienta peor- dijo Candy con una leve risita un poco sarcástica

-Bien, nosotros, es decir Natalie, Eli y yo, estamos muy preocupados por ti, por el asunto de la guerra ¿No crees que tu decisión puede afectar trascendentemente a otra persona?- pregunto el chico

-Vamos André, yo estoy sola en el mundo- dijo Candy

-¿Estas segura de que no hay alguien nuevo en tu vida?- especulo André

-Talvez tu… pero no soy una persona importante en tu vida- dijo Candy

-Eres importante, pero no me refiero a mí, ¿De verdad no has notado nada? ¿No tienes una ligera sospecha de algo?- pregunto André

-¿Cómo? André ve al grano-dijo Candy confundida

André tomo aire- No lo tomes mal Candy, pero ¿No crees que puedas estar embarazada?- soltó André

-¿Embarazada? N-..- Candy no pudo terminar de negar- _Diría que no, pero es posible, las náuseas matutinas, los mareos, los desmayos, el sueño ¡Por dios Candy! ¿Cómo no note mi retraso?-_ Pensaba Candy, había estado tan distraída que no había pensado en esos detalles

-¿Entonces?- pregunto André al ver que Candy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Es muy posible- murmuro Candy

-¿Quieres estar segura? Últimamente se han estado haciendo exámenes de orina- dijo André

-No hace falta, llevo tres meses de retraso- dijo Candy, sentía mucha confianza hacia André y sabía que podía confiarle todo

-En ese caso no puedes ir a la guerra, yo arreglare eso- dijo André, en ese momento Candy se arrojó a sus brazos llorando

-André… ¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿De mi bebe?- dijo Candy entre sollozos

-No te preocupes, tienes un empleo y tienes a Anthony, es momento de olvidar cualquier problema- dijo André acariciándole el cabello

-Tu no entiendes, no puedo quedarme aquí, si los Andrie se enteran de que tendré un bebe Andrie, no sé lo que harán- dijo Candy sin parar de llorar

-¿Los Andrie? ¿Qué tienen que ver contigo?- pregunto André, Candy se dedicó a redactarle toda su historia, desde sus días en la casa Legan, hasta el engaño de Anthony

-El… él no es un hombre, nadie tiene derecho de hacerle eso a una dama, esa familia es horrible- dijo André realmente furioso

-No puedo quedarme- dijo Candy ya más tranquila

-Bien, yo te ayudare- dijo André- Mi padre es el director del hospital, él y mi madre, quien era la jefa de enfermeras hace 25 años, tuvieron un amorío pero sin embargo el doctor no quiso darme su apellido, dijo que era demasiado joven como para ser padre

-André… yo no sabía eso, debe ser difícil para ti- dijo Candy

-Lo es, me cuesta mucho mirar a ese hombre a la cara pero si le pido un favor, sé que aceptara puesto que quiere arreglar las cosas, quiere mi perdón- dijo André

-Yo quisiera conocer a mis padres y tú que los tienes, debes aprovecharlo, olvida el pasado y mira hacia delante- dijo Candy pensando en su bebe

-No lo sé, son muchas cosas las que debo considerar- dijo André mirando sus zapatos

-Tú lo tienes resulto, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-Le pediré a mi madre que te dé un lugar en Nueva York, ella entenderá tu situación y te ayudara con esto- dijo el chico

-Está decidido, volveré a empezar en Nueva York

…

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Como todas especularon, Candy está embarazada (Creo que era algo obvio) y por fin vamos avanzando a la historia con giros trascendentales **

**Espero que les guste el giro que tomo la historia, como todas ya sospechan la llegada de Terry a la historia está demasiado cerca, no sé si se sepa mucho de Anthony pues quiero que los capítulos sean justos, es decir: la misma cantidad de capítulos para Anthony y la misma para Terry, espero que les guste la idea.**

**Me disculpo por no haber contestado a sus reviews del capítulo pasado y creo que no tiene mucho sentido contestarlos ahora que ya saben lo que paso xd pero aun asi gracias a:**

**Val rod, Soadora, Arely andley, skarllet northman, corazón-salvaje, gatita, cyt, Josie, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, muchas gracias por sus comentarios del cap. 7, me es agradable saber que les está gustando la historia, saben que cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida, es lindo ver que leen personas de distintos países (; gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y perdonen por no contestar en el capítulo pasado :c fue realmente difícil publicarlo en fin, saludos a todas**

**Y bien, esta vez si responderé a los reviews, de nuevo me disculpo por no hacerlo con el capítulo anterior:**

**Skarllet northman: Tranquila, ya falta muy poquito para que aparezca Terry y sabremos lo que fue de el sin Candy :s espero que te guste la idea de que él tenga los mismos capítulos (en número) que tubo Anthony, creo que es lo justo, creo que fui un poco obvia con lo del embarazo, pero tenía que estar bien marcada esa parte. Saludos (:**

**Karla Grandchester A: Gracias por tus palabras (: me gusta que seas comprensible, a veces me siento como entre la espada y la pared pensando el que será de la historia, pero si la terminare y será un final feliz para todos, aunque aún no tengo muy clara esa parte, veamos qué pasa. Espero que te haya gustado el cap., saludos c:**

**Iris Adriana: Me alegra que te parezca bueno, actualizare pronto, abrazos! (:**

**Val rod: Yo también espero que puedas seguir leyendo, ya que Anthony estará un poco ausente, aunque esto no quiere decir que no se sabrá de él, aun así respeto tu decisión, un saludo y un fuerte abrazo (:**

**Zafiro azul cielo 1313: Espero que te esté gustando el rumbo de la historia, disculpa el no haber contestado en el capítulo pasado :c pero hablaste sobre el drama, tranquila no será algo exagerado pues eh leído historias en las que casi casi es una tragedia que el sol se esconda y así, todo lo que pase en la historia tendrá una buena razón, y como ya dije Terry está cada vez más cerca, gracias por leer, saludos (;**

**Josie: Creo que mis profesores se ponen de acuerdo para hacer que no tenga tiempo libre, porque realmente cada vez me es más difícil publicar, pero por eso estoy tratando de hacer un poco más largos los capítulos, tenías razón con lo del embarazo, pero creo que ahora hay más cosas por las que preocuparse ¿No?, espero que te guste el rumbo de la historia c: saludos y un fuerte abrazo**

**Bien, me parece que son todos, gracias por sus reviews y espero que haya para contestar en el próximo capítulo, aunque es lo más difícil de escribir: las respuestas, en fin nos leemos pronto y espero que hayan tenido un feliz día de San Valentín!**


	10. Chapter 10

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 10

INICIAR

Candy se enfrasco demasiado en su mundo sumida en una decepción y felicidad fusionada, ¿Qué debería de pensar ella? ¿Ser feliz por la llegada de un bebe? ¿Sentirse mal porque ese bebe crecería sin un padre?, era difícil contestar a estas preguntas, lo único que tenía bien en claro era que necesitaba salir adelante y por eso justo ese momento era decisivo para ella, rogaba a Dios por que la madre de André le diera una oportunidad

-Dios, estoy tan nerviosa- dijo Candy dando la carta a André

-Tranquila, seguro que te aceptara en el hospital- dijo André para tranquilizarla

-Soy una perfecta extraña para ella ¿Cómo esperas que me acepte?- dijo Candy con pesar

-La empatía mi querida Candy, la empatía…- dijo André y se dedicó a abrir el sobre, en ese momento Candy lo miro de arriba abajo, tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y un cabello tan negro que era una difícil tarea compararlo con alguna tonalidad, no era muy alto exceptuando cuando él estaba junto a Candy, pues se veía más alto de lo que es gracias a la pequeña estatura de la chica. Candy se recrimino el nunca haberse fijado en él, talvez si lo hubiera hecho la historia sería totalmente diferente.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Pregunto André al ver que Candy lo miraba fijamente

-Usted es muy guapo, doctor Miller- murmuro Candy sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Jeje- rio el nerviosamente- no sé porque lo digas

-Porque lo eres, todas las solteras del hospital y hasta algunas casadas mueren por estar contigo- dijo Candy

-No todas…- murmuro André

-Bueno, pero si la mayoría- dijo Candy dándose cuenta de lo que él quería decir

-La mayoría no es lo que necesito- dijo André arrinconando a Candy en una de las paredes del cuarto

-André…- dijo Candy quien intento irse, pero el la detuvo por la cintura, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el chico la besaba dulcemente, a Candy le hubiese encantado decir que disfruto de aquel beso, pero no fue así, solo pensaba en una cosa: Injusticia, ella no podía aceptar a André y menos en su estado, aquel chico de buenos sentimientos merecía a una joven que lo amara, que le diera sus propios hijos, que jamás le fallara….

-Perdóname Candy, pero tenía que hacer eso por lo menos una vez- dijo André separándose y pegando su frente con la de Candy

-No es justo para ti, te agradezco infinitamente todo lo que haces por mí y te lo pagare todo, pero no así, tu mereces algo mejor- dijo Candy separándose de él, en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de ser grosera con el chico

-Yo sé bien que tú piensas eso y por eso me decidí a probarte solo una vez, desde hace mucho moría por saborear tus labios y no me quedaría con las ganas de hacerlo, no te preocupes porque estoy comenzando a salir con alguien pues tengo muy en claro que jamás me aceptaras- dijo André, no para hacerla sentir mal, sino al contrario

-Me alegro por ti, espero que seas feliz pase lo que pase, perdóname por nunca haberme fijado en ti - dijo Candy consciente de los sentimientos de André

-Me hubiera encantado que fueras conmigo al baile- dijo André a Candy

-Aún podemos ir juntos- dijo Candy con algo parecido a una sonrisa

-No podremos, tú estarás en Nueva York- dijo André

-Eso no es seguro- dijo Candy

-Eso lo sabremos ahora- dijo André abriendo el sobre, saco el contenido de este y comenzó a desdoblar la hoja.

Querido André:

Me ha costado un poco asimilar tu carta, ¿Es ella de la chica que me hablaste antes? Si es así, imagino cómo te sientes y te felicito por la gran persona que eres al brindar ayuda a esa jovencita pese a las circunstancias, me siento orgullosa de ti.

En cuanto a la transferencia debo decir que no será difícil hacer que sea admitida puesto que la mayoría de las enfermeras fueron enviadas al frente de guerra y con lo que me has contado no dudare en hacerla traer aquí de inmediato, suponiendo que ella leerá esta carta me gustaría agregar que por lo que se pienso que eres una gran mujer, vivaz y trabajadora que ha sido víctima de las circunstancias, mas sin embargo se sabe que jamás se rinde.

André, espero que aprendas de los errores de los demás y que no dejes de ver el mundo como lo has hecho hasta ahora, aprende de lo que paso con Candy y guarda contigo las buenas enseñanzas.

Lo más seguro es que ella este aquí para dentro de dos semanas, no te preocupes todo estará bien, pronto tendrán noticias por parte del hospital.

Espero haber sido de ayuda.

Atte. Angelina j. Miller

Cuando terminaron de leer la carta Candy miro con una sonrisa a André

-Es lindo que uses el apellido de tu madre- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-Lo porto con orgullo- dijo el chico

-Gracias André, no sé qué sería de mi sin tu apoyo, tu madre tiene razon- dijo Candy con sinceridad

-Todo estará bien Candy, me asegurare de que así sea- dijo el chico sonriendo

-Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí, ahora me toca a mí hacer lo que sigue- dijo Candy decidida

…

Anthony se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa Andrie dándole vueltas al asunto.

-_Mi Candy… No puedo soportar la idea de saber que ya no te veré más, ¿Qué me queda? ¿Qué hago yo? Sé que tu querrías que siguiese adelante y que fuese una gran persona, pero en realidad no sé si pueda, ¿Para qué hacer del mundo un lugar mejor si tú no estás en el para compartirlo conmigo?- _Pensaba Anthony sumido en una total depresión, en ese momento golpearon a la puerta

-Anthony, vamos la tía abuela quiere hablar contigo, abre de una vez- dijo Archie detrás de la gran puerta

-Díganle que no quiero hablar con ella, que se olvide de que tiene un sobrino, por su culpa Candy ya no está- espeto Anthony con ira

-Abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar los tres- dijo Stear

-Lárguense- grito Anthony desde dentro de la habitación

-De acuerdo, tú lo pediste, los guardaespaldas de la tía abuela vendrán por ti en un momento y te sacaran a rastras de ahí.- dijo Archie y se fue seguido por su hermano. En menos de un minuto unos hombres terriblemente enormes tumbaron la puerta del cuarto de Anthony

-¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero ir a ningún lado!- gritaba Anthony mientras pataleaba en la espalda de uno de los guarda espaldas;

Entre tiras y tirones Anthony fue llevado hasta una habitación donde lo esperaban la tía abuela junto con la familia Legan, a excepción de Neil

-Anthony, te ruego que te comportes como es debido- dijo la tía abuela cuando Anthony fue llevado hasta ella

-Vamos tía, después de tanto tiempo esperaba una calurosa bienvenida,- espeto Anthony

-Esto es serio, cállate y escucha- dijo la anciana con autoridad, Anthony obedeció pues pese a todo el aun respetaba las canas de su tía abuela-de ahora en adelante quedaras a merced de los Andrie, como corresponde, y además deberás responderle a Elisa por tus actos- dicto la mujer antes de ser interrumpida

-¡¿Responderle?! ¡¿Por qué carajo debo de responderle yo a esta?!- grito Anthony cegado por la rabia

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué es ese lenguaje tan vulgar?- dijo La señora Elroy molesta

-Tú tienes que responderle a mi hija, no puedes solo cometer esa clase de actos y fingir que no pasa nada, debes de hacerlo por el honor de mi hija, así que espero que la boda se realice lo antes posible- Dijo Sara Legan

-Discúlpeme señora, pero yo no tengo nada que responderle a su hija porque en primer lugar nunca hice ni hare nada que no sea apropiado con su hija, la sola idea me repugna- comenzó a decir Anthony

-¡Pero ya lo hiciste y tendrás que responderle!- espeto la señora Legan

-¿Y acaso usted tiene pruebas? Sabemos que no, yo jamás me casaría con su hija y no podrán obligarme a hacerlo, si lo intentan me iré de esta casa y no volverán a verme- dijo Anthony firmemente

-Pero tú…- empezó a decir Sara Legan pero fue interrumpida por la señora Elroy

-Anthony tiene razón, no tenemos pruebas para decir que estos dos niños tuvieron algo que ver y no me arriesgare a perder a mi nieto una vez más por una mentira de tu hija- dijo la tía abuela ante la posibilidad de perder a Anthony

-¡Tía abuela!- grito Elisa sorprendida

-Me parece que ustedes no tienen más que decir, así que les pido de favor que me dejen a solas con mi sobrino- dijo la vieja mujer, los Legan indignados salieron de la habitación

-Vaya tía, me ha sorprendido, gracias de verdad- comenzó a decir Anthony

-No me lo agradezcas Anthony, lo hice porque espero que te quedes con nosotros, es lo menos que puedes hacer – dijo la señora Elroy

-Tía no creo que eso sea...- dijo Anthony antes de ser interrumpido

-Esto es lo que pasara, te quedaras a vivir con los Andrie y terminaras de estudiar leyes en una verdadera universidad que sea digna, después trabajaras para los Andrie y en el futuro tú te harás cargo de los negocios de la familia.- dijo la tía abuela con seriedad

-Lo hare tía, pero usted solo me ha hecho un favor mientras yo hare cuatro y creo que las cosas deben ser más justas.- dijo Anthony

-Dime que quieres, te escucho- dijo la anciana

-En primer lugar quiero que Candy sea enterrada aquí mismo, en segundo yo seré libre de tomar mis decisiones en esta casa, en tercero Clint vendrá a vivir con nosotros y el cuarto, bueno el cuarto puedo usarlo después, ¿Trato?- dijo el rubio

-Pero Anthony ella no es una Andrie, además ¿quién es Clint?- alego la señora Elroy

-Ella lo era todo para mí y es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, Clint es un cuatí- Espeto Anthony

-¡¿Cuatí?! Anthony no traerás bestias a esta casa.- dijo la señora Elroy

-Entonces yo tampoco me quedare.- dijo Anthony

-Está bien, pero no puede estar suelto por toda la casa, es un trato, el entierro será mañana temprano- se rindió finalmente la anciana

…

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana cuando el sepulcro de la joven Candice Withe Andrie comenzó, asistieron algunas personas pues se tomó la decisión de que el entierro fuera algo íntimo, así que solo se contó con la presencia de la señorita pony, la hermana María, algunos niños del hogar, Tom, Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty y algunas personas más cercanas a Candy.

-_No sé de dónde demonios saque fuerza para hablar con la tía abuela sin explotar, de verdad que no puedo vivir sin ti Candy… Mas sin embargo lo intentare, por el amor tan grande que siento por ti_\- Pensaba Anthony mientras un sacerdote anciano decía quién sabe que sobre el siclo de la vida

Cuando finalmente el entierro termino varias personas se acercaron a Anthony, vio que Stear y Archie lloraban en silencio mientras a cada uno lo abrazaba una chica, lo que hizo que la nostalgia acudiera a el trayendo consigo el llanto, ante este acto Stear y Archie se acercaron rápidamente a él, fundiéndose los tres en un abrazo.

-Anthony, ahora ella esta iluminando al cielo con su hermosa sonrisa, sé que ella será nuestro ángel, siempre estará con nosotros- dijo Stear dejando de lado las lagrimas

-Eso espero primo, pero es que es tan duro- murmuro Anthony

-Lo superaremos los tres, juntos- dijo Archie

Cuando finalmente el abrazo se deshizo las dos chicas se acercaron

-Anthony, sé que es un mal momento, pero quiero presentarte a Patty, mi novia- dijo Stear

-Un gusto- dijo Anthony intentando sonreír, mas no le fue posible

-De verdad lo lamento mucho- dijo Patty a lo que Anthony agradeció

-Ella es Annie, una amiga del colegio- presento Archie a Anthony, antes de que el chico dijese algo la morena se abalanzo contra Anthony, dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Le pedí a Archie que me trajera porque yo conocí a Candy hace mucho y fuimos grandes amigas, tenía que venir, de verdad no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, entiendo cómo te sientes y si necesitas algo, lo que sea, aquí estoy.- murmuro Annie al oído de Anthony

-Agradezco mucho el que hallas venido por Candy, estoy segura de que ella estaría feliz de verte- dijo Anthony contento por el detalle de Annie.

Dos horas después la mayoría de personas ya se habían ido, quedando solo los cinco jóvenes que se encontraban en el salón de estar de la casa.

-La guerra es algo horrible, de verdad que me siento mucho más segura aquí en América- decía Patty a los chicos

-Gracias a dios estas aquí, hay tanta gente muriendo, tantos inocentes como doctores y enfermeras- dijo Stear

-Dentro de todo lo malo, al menos Candy murió aquí por causas naturales y no asesinada allá- dijo Archie

-¡Archie!- Lo reprendió su hermano mayor señalando a Anthony con la cabeza, a lo que un incómodo silencio apareció

-Me duele la cabeza, iré por un café, ¿Alguien quiere?- dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie

-No te molestes Anthony, yo voy- dijo Annie

-No es necesario, puedo ir yo, gracias- dijo Anthony

-Tonterías, ahora vuelvo- dijo Annie saliendo del salón, fue a la cocina y al ver que no había nadie de la servidumbre se dispuso a hacer el café, minutos después salió de la cocina con una charola con el café

-¿Annie?- escucho que dijeron tras de si

-¡Elisa! Hola amiga- dijo Annie

-¿Y eso? ¿Ahora eres sirvienta?- espeto Elisa al ver la charola

-Eh… No…- balbuceo Annie

-Ah, no digas más, es para Archie- dijo Elisa

-Te equivocas Elisa, esto es para Anthony- dijo Annie sonrojándose

-¡¿Anthony?! No me digas que ahora estas tras el- dijo Elisa

-¡No! Bueno no sé, es decir lo acabo de conocer, pero es que él es… tiene un… fue algo instantáneo, es mejor de cómo lo describías en el colegio - Decía Annie embobada

-Sabes, deberías conocerlo un poco más y si de verdad lo quieres avísame, yo podría ayudarte- dijo Elisa con un brillo en sus ojos

-El de verdad me interesa, es decir soy de las pocas que no tiene novio o no está comprometida, pero quiero hacerlo por mis propios méritos- dijo Annie

-Vamos Annie, lo único que has logrado por tus propios méritos es ser la bufona de Archie, un poco de ayuda no viene mal, ¿Acaso quieres seguir esperando sin resultados como hasta ahora?, No seas tonta, yo puedo ayudarte a ser la futura señora de Brown, claro a cambio de un pequeño favor- dijo Elisa

-Bueno, un poco de ayuda no esta tan mal, pero dime ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Annie

-Te lo diré en privado, pero antes te daré un ligero empujón para que Anthony se acerque más a ti, tengo un plan que no fallara- dijo Elisa

-¿Qué plan?- dijo Annie curiosa

-Ganaremos el amor de Anthony con lastima y haciendo que vea en ti a la Candy que perdió- dijo la pelirroja con astucia

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto Annie

-Shh, ya viene una de las sirvientas,- dijo Elisa antes de golpear la charola que llevaba Annie haciendo que el café le callera encima- ¡ALEJATE, ANTHONY ES MIO! ¡SI VUELVES A ACERCARTE A EL O A INTENTAR QUEDAR BIEN CON EL TE IRA PEOR!- Grito Elisa

-¡Auch! ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Quema!- se quejó Annie, Elisa solo doblo la vuelta por un corredor

-¡Señorita! ¿Qué paso aquí? Oh señorita Annie, valla a cambiarse de inmediato que yo llevare esto- dijo una mucama

-Gracias- dijo Annie confundida tomando el camino que tomo Elisa

-Antes de que preguntes, esto llegara a oídos de Anthony en segundos, al saber esto se sentirá culpable y buscara hablar contigo, cuando lo haga estaremos listas, pero a cambio solo quiero una cosa: que los Legan se asocien con los Brither, lamentablemente la tía abuela nos vetó de los negocios de los Andrie después de unos conflictos que hubo, intente remediarlo casándome con Anthony pero creo que tú lo mereces más que yo, te dejare el lugar libre por nuestra amistad- dijo Elisa

-¡Gracias Elisa! Hare lo posible para que papa se asocie con ustedes, no creo que sea un problema- dijo Annie

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana temprano en tu habitación- dijo Elisa antes de irse

**Hola! Si, lo sé, paso demasiado tiempo, mil disculpas por eso pero de verdad estuve a nada de ya no subir caps. Puesto que perdí mi cuenta por un tiempo, pero gracias a las fuerzas del mas allá la recupere y estoy de vuelta.**

**Prometo actualizar muy muy muy pronto, espero que sigan leyendo, gracias por sus comentarios, hoy lamentablemente no podre contestar a todos pero si tienen alguna duda o alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber y les contestare en la próxima actualización.**

**Con una última disculpa me despido, las quiero (:**


	11. Recuento de la historia

RECUENTO DE LA HISTORIA HASTA EL MOMENTO

Anthony se enteró de que Candy sería enviada a México así que tomo la decisión de huir con ella.

Ambos consiguieron refugio en una casa de un millonario como trabajadores (Mas bien Anthony trabajaba) logrando así el poder continuar estudiando con ayuda de otras personas.

Como Candy decidió estudiar enfermería se mudaron al centro de la ciudad, donde Anthony consiguió un buen trabajo y pudo solventar sus gastos, tanto del hogar como escolares.

Estando en el centro de la ciudad ambos entraron en contacto con Stear y Archie y a causa de esto Elisa descubrió su paradero.

Amenazado por Elisa, Anthony mantuvo una relación con la pelirroja (Candy estaba enterada de esto, Anthony y Candy ya eran pareja); Elisa informo a la tía abuela del paradero de Anthony y planeo que los encontraran en la cama para que así Anthony se casara con ella y financiara las deudas de su familia.

Cuando llegaron por Anthony el corría tras Candy (quien descubrió a Anthony y a Elisa juntos en la cama) así que lo siguieron hasta el hospital en donde Candy estudiaba, llegaron por el sin darle tiempo de explicarse con Candy. A causa de que no había pruebas de que Elisa y Anthony estuvieron juntos no hubo boda.

La tía abuela hizo creer a los Andrie que Candy murió y a Candy le hizo creer que Anthony estaba con Elisa y tendrían un hijo.

Candy está embarazada y con ayuda de André, un amigo suyo doctor, consiguió empleo en un hospital de Nueva York.

Annie al conocer a Anthony se interesó en el e hizo un trato con Elisa para que esta la ayudara a acercarse más a él, a cambio de que los Legan se asociaran con los Brither.

Bien, este recuento fue a causa de que no actualice en mucho tiempo y puede que hayan perdido el hilo a la historia, con esto espero que le entiendan mejor y se aclaren dudas (pues hubo cosas que quizás no estuvieron muy claras), espero no haber olvidado algún dato importante y si fue asi pueden recordármelo c;

Aún falta mucho de la historia (quizás diez capítulos, no es seguro) y espero no decepcionar a nadie.

¿Qué opinan de la pareja Annie y Anthony? ¿Les damos una oportunidad?

En realidad no se con quien se quedara Candy, recuerden avisarme que les gustaría más (: los comentarios serán muy tomados en cuenta, recuerden que Terry hará su gran entrada pronto así que estén pendientes.


	12. Chapter 11

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 11

RECUPERANDOCE

Habían pasado ya 24 horas del supuesto funeral de Candy, aún era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Elisa salió de su habitación sigilosamente con camino al cuarto de Annie.

-Annie despierta- dijo Elisa una vez en la habitación de la morena pero Annie solo se quejó entre sueños

-¿Quieres que te ayude con Anthony o no? Levántate- insistió Elisa, Annie se sentó en la cama con pesadez

-Elisa no son ni las seis de la mañana- se quejó Annie viendo un pequeño reloj en su buro

-Así es mejor, tengo un plan que debo contarte, cámbiate de inmediato porque iras al jardín de las rosas, tienes mucho de qué hablar con Anthony- dijo Elisa

-¿Un plan?- fue la respuesta de Annie incorporándose

-Conociendo a Anthony ira a despejar su mente al jardín de las rosas y tú estarás ahí, el ama a las rosas así que utiliza eso a tu favor, además de que ayer vi algo que nos servirá de mucho…

…

Anthony no pudo dormir en toda la noche, se sentía devastado y solo, en cuanto noto que el sol comenzaba a asomarse salió de la cama, no soportaba más el estar en ese cuarto.

Se cambió con lo primero que encontró y salió de la habitación con destino a la cocina, comió una manzana y salió al jardín para despejar su mente, sentía que lo único que podría distraerle serían sus queridas rosas.

Al llegar al jardín se encontró con una dulce Candy, sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus celestes ojos mientras acariciaba la rosa con la yema de sus dedos

-Candy… sé que odiarías verme así, pero es que es tan duro el saber que ya no estas, lo único que puedo hacer es honrar tu muerte siendo un gran hombre, te prometo hacer todo lo posible por ser feliz y hacer felices a otros; Trabajare con esmero para que a mi familia nunca le falte nada, te prometo ayudar de ahora en adelante al hogar de pony, sé que tu querrías eso. Tratare de no estar triste, porque aunque has muerto revivirás eternamente en mi corazón, porque yo te amo.- pensaba Anthony, como si Candy pudiese escucharlo, en ese momento vio a lo lejos a una cabellera oscura

-¿Annie? ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Anthony acercándose

-¡Anthony! No esperaba verte aquí, solo estoy regando las rosas- dijo Annie

-Eso veo, ¿Te gustan las flores?- pregunto Anthony

\- Me encantan, sé que es un poco cursi pero cuando cuido de ellas me siento acompañada, amo las rosas- dijo Annie sonriendo

-No me parece cursi, a mi también me gustan- dijo Anthony

-¿En serio? Algún día deberíamos de encargarnos del jardín juntos, es decir si a Elisa no le molesta- dijo Annie

-Vamos Annie, no creas nada de lo que ella te diga, Elisa no tiene derecho de decir quién puede y quien no puede acercarse a mí, quería hablar contigo para pedirte una disculpa, supe que tuviste problemas con ella por querer hacer algo bueno por mí, pero por favor no la escuches.

-Creí que ustedes dos tenían una relación y no quería causarte problemas...- dijo Annie tímidamente

-¡Para nada! Ella y yo no tenemos nada en común más que el parentesco familiar- dijo Anthony

-Es bueno saber que si puedo acercarme a ti, porque tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Annie

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el rubio

-Yo... no quiero parecer chismosa, pero vi a Stear llenando un formulario para ir de voluntario a la guerra, de verdad que no quiero que nada malo le pase y por eso te lo digo- dijo Annie como si el bien de otros fuese lo más importante para ella

-No puede ser… sabía que se sentía interesado pero no hasta qué punto, te lo agradezco Annie, hablare con el de inmediato- dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie

-Espero que entre en razón, si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dilo- dijo Annie con una leve sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, de verdad eres muy amable- concluyo Anthony y salió en camino al cuarto de Stear

…

Tres Días pasaron con rapidez, Candy ya se encontraba lista para marcharse en la estación del tren, se encontraba nerviosa por no saber lo que le esperaba.

-Tranquila Candy, todo estará bien- dijo Eli, amiga enfermera de Candy mientras se abrazaban, en ese momento Natalie (otra enfermera) interrumpió el abrazo de estas chicas para ocupar el lugar de Eli

-Si necesitas algo no dudes ni un segundo en decirnos, siempre estaremos para ti- dijo Natalie separándose de ella

-Muchas gracias, de verdad no sé qué haría sin su apoyo- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Listo, tu equipaje ya está en el vagón- dijo André llegando

-Muchas gracias André- dijo Candy justo antes de que el silbato que daba aviso de que era el momento de abordar sonara

-Chicos tengo que irme, espero volver a verlos pronto, muchas gracias por todo- dijo Candy dispuesta a subir al tren pero André se lo impidió con un fuerte abrazo

-Te extrañare mucho Candy, el hospital no será lo mismo sin ti; Promete que me enviaras fotos del bebe cuando nazca, estaremos en contacto para cualquier cosa- dijo André

-Yo también los extrañare a todos ustedes, prometo tenerte bien informado, te agradezco infinitamente todo- contesto Candy sinceramente

-No agradezcas, ahora sube o perderás el tren- dijo André deshaciendo el abrazo, Candy subió al tren y dio un último adiós a sus amigos.

Casi automáticamente de que Candy llegara a su asiento el tren avanzo, la chica se puso lo más cómoda que pudo y espero pacientemente la llegada a su destino. Hubieron algunas paradas en las que gente subió y otras en las que gente bajo, gracias a esto conoció a muchas personas con las que platico amenamente haciendo del viaje algo menos pesado, ya que era la primera vez que viajaba sola en tren.

Después de tres días y medio de viaje al fin llego a Nueva York, era una ciudad muy grande y muy poblada, era algo nuevo para ella, se sentía un tanto asustada pero a la vez entusiasmada por la experiencia.

Tomo un carruaje hacia el hospital puesto que no quería correr el riesgo de perderse. En cuarenta minutos Candy ya se encontraba en la puerta del hospital, pago al chofer y entro un poco temerosa.

-Buenas tardes- saludo amablemente a la recepcionista- mi nombre es Candice White y vengo a…- dijo Candy antes de ser interrumpida

-¿Tiene cita?- espeto la recepcionista de mala gana

-¿Eh? No, Es que yo eh venido a…- comenzó a hablar Candy

-Lo siento señorita, pero en este momento estamos cortos de mano, si tiene una emergencia deberá pasar a dar sus datos, decir cuál es su emergencia y esperar a que se le llame- dijo la enfermera interrumpiendo por segunda vez

-Disculpe pero yo no vengo a eso, eh venido porque soy la nueva enfermera- dijo Candy sacando una carta de la madre de André

-Ya veo,- dijo la enfermera mirándola de arriba abajo- será escoltada a su habitación, ahí encontrara su nuevo uniforme el cual le pido que se ponga rápidamente, necesitamos que comience a trabajar de inmediato, por ahora asistirá en emergencias-

-Sí, no tardare- dijo Candy

-Steven- llamo la enfermera recepcionista a un chico- por favor llévala al cuarto 13-B, rápido.

-Si.- contesto el chico, Candy y el comenzaron a caminar

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo apuntando a la maleta de Candy

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Candy aceptando la ayuda

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el joven

-Candice White, pero puedes llamarme Candy- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Mucho gusto Candy, tu puedes llamarme Steven, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme-dijo Steven parándose afuera de una puerta

-Muchas gracias Steven, supongo que es aquí, espero verte después- dijo Candy sonriendo, el joven se despidió y Candy entro a su nueva habitación

-La enfermera de la recepción parece ser muy severa, dudo mucho que sea la señora Miller… Me pregunto que hará ese tal Steven aquí, probablemente sea camillero o algo por el estilo- pensaba Candy mientras se cambiaba, en pocos minutos estaba lista y ya se encontraba en el área de emergencia

-Tranquilo pequeño, esto puede que te arda un poco pero se valiente, mira puedes morder esto ¿Estás listo?- dijo Candy a un pequeño niño que tenía una enorme herida en el brazo la cual no dejaba de sangrar, el pequeño solo asintió, en eso Candy vertió un poco de alcohol sobre la herida

-Mmm...- se quejó el niño cerrando los ojos ante el dolor, Candy siguió en lo suyo dándole palabras de ánimo.

-Listo, terminamos- dijo Candy sonriendo- eres muy valiente, no lloraste ni cuanto coci tu herida, mereces un premio- dijo Candy sacando un dulce de una de las bolsas del delantal de su uniforme

-¿Para mí?- dijo El niño con una gran sonrisa

-Sí, es tu premio- dijo la enfermera rubia, la madre del niño agradeció y Candy siguió con su trabajo.

Después de atender a infinidad de personas de emergencia Candy por fin pudo descansar, se encontraba en el comedor de enfermeras cenando cuando una enfermera se acercó a ella

-Tú debes ser Candy- dijo sentándose frente a ella

-Sí, usted debe ser la señora Miller, mucho gusto- dijo Candy al ver el gran parecido de aquella mujer con André

-Llámame Angelina, el gusto es mío. Vine para avisarte que se te asignara el pabellón 3, si llegas a tener algún problema no dudes en hacérmelo saber de inmediato.- dijo Angelina Miller amablemente

-Muchas gracias, dudo tener algún problema, todos han sido muy amables- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Quiero felicitarte por tu labor de hoy, eres una buena enfermera y estoy segura de que podrás aprender mucho más aquí, yo te ayudare para que así sea y logres llegar a atender casos más serios- dijo Angelina con una sonrisa

-Me encantaría aprender de usted, pondré todo mi empeño para ser una de las mejores enfermeras sino es que la mejor- dijo Candy entusiasmada

….

Dos meses pasaron con rapidez, Candy puso mucho de sí misma para lograr ser una mejor enfermera, aprendió mucho de la madre de André así como de otras enfermeras; Gracias a esto le fuero asignando casos más importantes puesto que eran muy pocas las enfermeras que quedaban en el hospital.

En cuanto a su embarazo Candy se encontraba perfectamente, ocasionalmente tenia mareos y vómitos, pero se pasaban en poco tiempo. Lo que si incremento fue el apetito voraz de Candy, cada vez comía mas, sin embargo Candy no lucia muy grande, tenía una pancita bien formada pero no tan grande como ella esperaba que fuera, además de que el uniforme holgado y el delantal que ahora tenía que usar la hacían ver más delgada, aunque la mayoría del personal del hospital sabían del embarazo de Candy.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el hospital, habían ingresado nuevos pacientes que por alguna razón, que Candy no entendía, todas las enfermeras querían atender.

-Candy, parece que no tienes mucho interés en los nuevos pacientes- dijo Angelina a Candy durante la comida

-Pues… en realidad me interesan tanto como cualquier otro paciente, no sé porque tanto alboroto- dijo Candy llevándose un bocado de sopa a la boca

-Interesante, en ese caso creo que debes dejar esa sopa para después, el paciente del cuarto 27 te espera- dijo Angelina

-Pero Angie…- comenzó a decir Candy mirando su sopa

-El deber es primero, además ya has comido bastante, por el momento tú deber será cuidar del nuevo paciente, además de ocuparte de uno de los pabellones más vacíos, tendrás tiempo- dijo Angelina

-Está bien, voy para allá- dijo Candy encaminándose a la habitación del nuevo paciente, dio una hojeada rápida al expediente y se sintió bien al saber que no tardaría mucho con él, así podría volver a comer

-Valla no le han inyectado el suero de Behring- pensaba Candy, pues esto se debía hacer cuanto antes

-toc toc- toco Candy pero no recibió respuesta

-Sera mejor que entre- pensó Candy y entro, de inmediato miro a su paciente el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama- Se parece mucho a Anthony… pero no, Anthony es rubio, además este chico es más alto… está llorando…-

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo el paciente escuchando pasos

-Sí, perdóname no quise molestarte pero me pareció que estabas muy triste- dijo Candy preocupada

-¿Qué estaba muy triste? No es verdad, estoy muy triste- dijo y comenzó a reír

-Creí que lloraba, ¿Me abre equivocado?- pensó Candy mientras el chico seguía riendo- No, estoy segura de que lloraba

-Dime ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de repente al ver que Candy lo miraba incrédula

-Bueno yo… soy tu enfermera- dijo Candy confundida

-Está bien, lo mejor será que comiences con tu trabajo, quiero estar solo- dijo el chico con una voz más fría

-Bien, lo que hare ahora será inyectarle suero de Behring que ayudara a evitar el tétanos por la herida- explico Candy, pero no tuvo respuesta, en ese momento el estómago de Candy protesto por el hambre, Candy de inmediato sintió vergüenza

-Jajajajaja- rio el paciente a carcajadas

-Yo… no es correcto que se burle así de mí-dijo Candy orgullosa

-De verdad que no esperaba que me atendiese una enfermera tan gordita y comelona- dijo el paciente entre carcajadas

-¡¿Gordita?!- espeto Candy ofendida

-Si, además de pecosa- dijo entre carcajadas

-¡¿Pecosa yo?!- dijo Candy indignada

-Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pero realmente eres muy pecosa- dijo el paciente

-Eso a mí no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas.- contesto la enfermera

-Entiendo, por eso las coleccionas.-dijo para molestarla aún mas

-Sí y últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más- dijo Candy levantando su nariz

-Que bien-

-Estas celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca ¿Verdad?-

-Fiiuuu- silbo- Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita

-¡Claro que si!- grito Candy aún más indignada, el chico solo reía a carcajadas, Candy molesta no pudo hacer nada más que continuar su trabajo

-Qué joven tan insolente, ¡Es un mocoso atrevido! Pero… ¿Por qué estaría llorando?, no creo que sirva de algo el que se lo vuelva a preguntar, tengo bastante tiempo para averiguarlo, espero poder ayudarle- Pensaba Candy sin poner mucha atención a lo que hacia

-Pecosa… ¿Qué haces con eso?, Espera, ¡NO! ¡AAAAUUUCH!- Grito Terry de dolor

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no!- espeto Candy apenada, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que encajo la aguja en el pecho de su paciente, saco la aguja de inmediato

-Vamos pecosa, si quieres tocarme solo debes pedirlo- dijo sobando su pecho

-Lo lamento muchísimo, de verdad me siento muy apenada- dijo Candy roja como un tomate

-Creo que mejor me cubriré el escote- dijo Terry subiendo un poco más su bata de hospital

-Perdóname, no lo hice con mala intensión- dijo Candy avergonzada

-Sabes, si no fueras la única enfermera que me trata como a cualquier otro paciente pediría que te cambiasen de inmediato- dijo Terry con voz dura

-Yo… No entiendo porque dicen eso de tratarle diferente, estoy segura de que hay quien lo tratara bien, si no le parece que yo sea su enfermera solo dígalo, lo más importante es la comodidad del paciente- dijo Candy tomando una posición más seria, agarrando el brazo de Terry para inyectarlo

-Eres la única mujer de este hospital que no me mira fascinada y así me siento más cómodo.- dijo

-No veo porque tanto alboroto, ni siquiera lo conocemos- dijo Candy subiendo la pierna de Terry

-¿Cómo? Vamos pecosa, no me digas que no has escuchado sobre mí-Dijo Terry

-Yo pues… no tuve tiempo de investigar mucho sobre usted - dijo Candy sintiéndose tonta

-Me alegra, así es mejor pecosa- dijo Terry más calmado

-Mi nombre es Candy- dijo la enfermera un poco alterada por el apodo

-Mmm… me gusta más pecosa.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Ya se aprenderá mi nombre- dijo Candy resignada- Tengo que ir por unas cosas, pórtese bien

-Lo considerare.- fue la respuesta del chico, Candy salió de la habitación con camino a la sala donde se guardan los medicamentos, entro y comenzó a tomar todo lo que necesitaba

-¡Candy! ¿Te asignaron al paciente del cuarto 27?- Pregunto una enfermera

-Así es.- Contesto Candy distraída

\- ¿Cómo es el?- pregunto otra enfermera

-Yo… pues su cabello es castaño y sus ojos azules, es algo apuesto- dijo Candy

-¡Vamos! Eso ya lo sabemos todas, él es guapísimo- dijo la primera enfermera suspirando

-¿Por qué no te emociona que él sea tu paciente?- pregunto la segunda enfermera

-Es solo un joven más, no es la primera vez que atiendo a alguien guapo, además es algo extraño.- dijo Candy

-Pero no es solo alguien guapo, es nada más y nada menos que el enigmático Terrence Grandchester- dijo la enfermera visiblemente entusiasmada

-La verdad es que me acabo de enterar de que existe- dijo Candy ingenua

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces no sabes quién es?- preguntaron las enfermeras

-Sí que lo sé, es mi paciente.- dijo Candy

-Entonces… Aun no sabes cómo se accidento- concluyo una enfermera

-Ahora que lo mencionan… No sé exactamente que paso, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeran, creo que eso si es importante- dijo Candy

-Él es actor Candy, y uno de los mejores, se encontraba ensayando para su próxima obra cuando algo salió mal con las luces y cayeron, una varilla se le encajo en la pierna, por suerte no afecto a nada importante, estará bien- dijo la enfermera

-Eso explica mucho…- dijo Candy atando cabos en su mente

-Lo más seguro es que no podrá protagonizar la obra, es muy triste, pero estamos seguras de que le darán más oportunidades-

-Eso espero- dijo Candy tomando sus cosas para ir con su paciente, esta vez no toco

-¡Estoy aquí!- dijo Candy con ánimos dispuesta a contagiar a su paciente

-Deberías tocar.- fue la breve respuesta de Terry

-Discúlpame, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Candy disponiéndose a curar la herida

-Eso duele…- se quejo

-Lo sé, pero si no queremos que pase a mayores tenemos que curar la herida, será mejor que te acostumbres- dijo Candy entretenida

-Decídete, ¿me hablaras de usted o de tu?

-Definitivamente de tu, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, pero te prometo hacer todo lo posible para que en menos de dos semanas puedas ir a casa.- dijo Candy

-Yo no quiero ir a casa, pagare lo que sea pero quiero quedarme aquí hasta que pueda valerme por mi mismo- aseguro

-¡Tonterías! Es mejor que te recuperes en tu entorno-

-Tú no entiendes, te estoy pidiendo un favor; No me des de alta hasta que pueda caminar, además no quiero recibir visitas a menos que sea un hombre llamado Robert Hatway, te pagare lo que quieras-

-Debe ser por las Fans, entiendo que quiera privacidad-Pensó Candy-

-Está bien, pero no aceptare tu dinero, a cambio quiero que me digas porque llorabas- dijo la rubia

-Es que… eso es algo muy privado, acepta el dinero- dijo Terry

-No quiero tu dinero, ya me lo dirás después.- afirmo la chica

-Lo dudo- dijo el joven con ojos azules

-Yo no.-

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-Iré a abrir- dijo Candy dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Candy, ¿Acabaste con sus curaciones? Es que tiene una visita- dijo una enfermera intentando mirar dentro de la habitación pero Candy no se lo permitió

-¿Visita? Pero no es horario de visitas…- contesto Candy

-Lo que sucede es que quien quiere verle es otro paciente, me parece que es su novia.- explico la enfermera

-Yo… Lo que pasa es que él no quiere visitas, pero si se trata de su novia puede que quiera, le preguntare.- dijo Candy dirigiéndose a Terry

-Joven Grandchester tiene una visita- informo Candy

-Si no es Robert no me interesa.- espeto Terry

-Pero es tu novia…- dijo Candy

-¿Novia?- pregunto Terry confundido, cuando la puerta se abrió y una chica rubia de ojos azules entro por ella

-Por Dios Terrence, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?- dijo la chica con visible preocupación

-Estoy bien, solo tendrán que hacerme frecuentes curaciones para que no se me infecte o algo peor- dijo el chico tratando de sonar amable

-Me alegro, Robert está aquí y vendrá a verte en un momento, - comenzó a decir la joven de ojos azules

-Gracias por avisarme, ahora me gustaría que te fueras, no estoy con ánimos de recibir visitas.-

-¡Terry!- dijo la chica sorprendida- yo… quiero cuidarte, me encantaría estar contigo- comenzó a decir la chica

-No, gracias. Aquí me cuidan bastante bien, no es necesario que vengas.- dijo el chico decidido

. –Pero...- comenzó a hablar la chica de nuevo

-Adiós Susana.- dijo Terry en ese momento toco Robert, Candy escucho y fue a abrir

-Supongo que usted es el señor Robert Hatway, pase- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Gracias jovencita- dijo Robert Hatway

-Robert…- murmuro Terry al verlo,

-Susana has el favor de dejarnos a solas- pidió Robert a la chica

-Si, Con permiso- dijo la chica pasando frente a Candy para salir de la habitación, Candy solo miraba todo confundida

-Terry tenemos que hablar sobre tu estadía en la compañía Stanford- comenzó a hablar Robert

**_Continuara…_**

**_¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este cap., creí que ya lo había subido pero resulto que no xD Disculpen la tardanza pero el bachillerato, la danza, los amigos, la familia, el novio, las enfermedades y hasta el perro no me dan tiempo ni para respirar, como sea estoy acomodando mis horarios para poder seguir escribiendo._**

**_Actualizare en cuanto pueda, ya tengo el capítulo 13, solo tengo que rescribir el 12 porque se borró T.T Pero algo es algo Xd_**

**Espero y sigan leyendo, les agradezco inmensamente por leer y por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.**

**Uno de sus comentarios hablaba sobre el cómo escribo el apellido, yo sé que es Andrew o Andley pero lo empecé a escribir ''Andrie'' y no me di cuenta hasta el episodio 4 y me pareció que sería muy notorio si lo cambiaba xD así que ErisBrower111 gracias por la observación pero no sé si se verá mal si cambio el cómo escribo el Apellido así que… ¿Lo cambio o no lo cambio? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Espero sus comentarios y si hay dudas u observaciones las contestare en la próxima actualización**

**Espero y les guste el cap., gracias por leer, les mando muchos besos ;)**


	13. capítulo 12

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 12

TERRY EN EL HOSPITAL

-Terry tenemos que hablar sobre tu estadía en la compañía Stanford- comenzó a hablar Robert

-Te escucho- fue la respuesta cortante de Terry, se notaba muy tenso

-Señorita, seria tan amable de dejarnos a solas- dijo Robert a Candy

-Por supuesto, volveré en unos minutos para terminar con mi trabajo.- dijo Candy sonriendo, le hubiera gustado mucho quedarse para escuchar

-Gracias- dijo Robert- Terry, esta situación fue sumamente inesperada para todos, en realidad creí que nos quedábamos sin Romeo y Julieta, no sé como lograste quitar a Susana sin que le pasara algo grave… como sea sabes que falta muy poco tiempo para la obra y toda la publicidad ya fue repartida, perderíamos mucho dinero si tuviésemos que retrasar las cosas, eres un magnifico actor y todas las chicas mueren por ir a verte, es una gran pérdida pero no podemos esperar a que estés al cien para comenzar con la obra

-Lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo contigo, sé que conseguirán a un buen Romeo- dijo Terry tratando de ocultar la desilusión en su voz

-Ninguno como tú, eso te lo aseguro. Veré que puedo hacer para que te mejores pronto y si para cuando estés bien aún está la obra no dudare en llamarte, los gastos del hospital corren por mi cuenta por eso no te preocupes.- dijo Robert

-Te lo agradezco mucho, les deseo suerte- dijo Terry

-Gracias, creo que es hora de que me vaya, recupérate pronto- dijo el jefe de Terrence y salió del cuarto

En cuanto salió Terry golpeo un jarrón que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, Candy llego de inmediato para encontrarse con la imagen de un Terry afligido y derrotado.

-¡Santos cielos! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la enfermera mirando toda la escena

-Déjame solo.- contesto Terry con una gran carga de amargura en su voz

-No puedo hacer eso.- dijo Candy con firmeza

-Claro que puede, además no te estoy dando a escoger- fue la dura respuesta del joven

-No se si no te has dado cuenta pero YO soy tu enfermera, YO soy la encargada de que estés bien y es MI trabajo estar aquí, así que lo lamento mucho pero hasta que no termine con mis obligaciones no me iré.- dijo Candy decidida

-¿A no? Entonces creo que pediré a otra enfermera que cumpla con lo que le pido.-

-Hazlo si quieres, apuesto a que todas las enfermeras del mundo darían su pierna izquierda por ser tus esclavas, pero sobre tu conciencia llevaras el dejar a una pobre chica sin trabajo- dijo Candy retadoramente

-Tienes toda la finta de ser una niña de familia, no cargare nada en mi conciencia.- contesto Terry sorprendido porque aquella pequeña enfermera no se intimidaba con sus palabras

-¡¿Niña de familia?! Piensa antes de hablar ¿Quieres?- le dijo Candy a Terry casi gritando por el enojo

-Tranquilízate pecosa, no es como si yo conociera cada parte de tu vida- se apresuró a decir Terry, por alguna extraña razón se sentía culpable de su comentario

_-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que de estar molesto pase a intentar tranquilizar a esta pecosa?- _pensó Terry al analizar un poco la situación

-Tienes razón, no me conoces, tú no sabes nada, que vas a saber tú de la vida si eres un malcriado actor famoso acostumbrado a que le den todo en la mano y en cuanto se lo quitan se pone a berrinchar como un niño- soltó Candy enfadada

-Tú tampoco me conoces, las cosas no son así, yo no he tenido una vida tan fácil como la tuya.- dijo Terry igual o más enfadado que Candy

-Mi vida se podría definir con muchas palabras y te aseguro que ninguna de ellas es ''Fácil'', sin embargo no me quejo de ella.-

-Por supuesto que no te quejas, porque no conoces lo que es en realidad una vida complicada.- concluyo Terry

-¿Eso crees? Pues bueno, si tu llamas vida fácil al ser abandonada por tus padres en un orfanato, ser adoptada por la peor familia del mundo, ser acusada de robo y que te quieran mandar a un país totalmente desconocido, para finalmente huir con tu mejor amigo de la infancia, crecer solos rodeados de carencias, enamorarte y entregarle todo para que finalmente él se dé cuenta de que no eres lo que quería y te deje sola y embarazada y se vaya con la joven culpable de todas tus desgracias, porque ella tendrá un bebe de él y entonces tener que irte de la ciudad que fue tu hogar por muchos años y llegar a otra donde no cuentas con nadie para así evitar que algo malo le pase a tu hijo, entonces sí, he tenido una vida muy fácil.- dijo Candy de golpe harta por las palabras del chico

Terry solo la miro pasmado por unos segundos, Candy solo comenzó a juntar los restos del jarrón con cuidado.

El joven se quedó sin palabras. Se limitó a mirar atentamente cada movimiento de la chica.

-Sabes… creo que no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo Candy más tranquila

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Terry saliendo de un trance en el que se encontraba

-Yo pienso que si tienes tantas admiradoras es porque realmente eres bueno en lo que haces y aunque puede que no actúes en esta obra, tendrás muchísimas más oportunidades de triunfar, creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua.- dijo Candy a Terry

-No entiendes, este iba a ser mi primer protagónico, el que me mandaría directamente al estrellato y no poder actuar- dijo Terry cabizbajo

-Si entiendo eso pero ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no existen más obras? Estamos en Nueva York, no puedes darte por vencido solo porque no podrás actuar en una obra de las muchas que se realizan al año y si pierdes tu empleo no pasa nada, aquí en Broadway existen muchas compañías teatrales, cualquiera te querría en su elenco, así que deja de sentir lastima por ti, pues yo estoy aquí para curarte y dejarte como nuevo, hare lo que este en mis manos para que puedas volver al escenario lo antes posible. .- Hablo la chica con calma y determinación.

-Me hubiese encantado hacer de Romeo- dijo Terry mirando por la ventana

-Talvez aun puedas, dudo mucho que no hagan una gira prolongada, es decir estamos hablando de Romeo y Julieta, hasta a mí me encantaría ir a ver la obra- dijo Candy

-Espero y no te equivoques, no creo que haya un mejor protagonista que Romeo, perdí una gran oportunidad- dijo Terry aun deprimido

-Tu negatividad está ahogándome, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dejarte solo, vuelvo por la noche ¿Si? No destruyas el cuarto en mi ausencia.- dijo Candy saliendo del cuarto

-Es una pecosa entrometida.- dijo Terry para sí mismo

-¡Te escuche!- Grito Candy asomando la cabeza por el lumbral de la puerta, le saco la lengua a Terry y volvió a salir.

-Puede que ella tenga razón… estoy aquí sintiendo lastima por mí solo porque no actuar en una obra cuando ella tiene problemas más grandes, dijo que estaba… ¿Embarazada?...- Terry se quedó pensando toda la tarde sobre su propia vida ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Y si el duque lo encontraba antes de poder lograr algo? No soportaba la idea de tener que volver a su antigua vida y más aún derrotado. Después de angustiarse y volverse a calmar varias veces por su futuro incierto no pudo evitar pensar en la vida de su enfermera, nunca se había sentido tan intrigado por la vida de otro ser humano, se reprendía a si mismo por permitirse tener tantas libertades con ella; No podía ir por ahí contándole sus más profundos y confidenciales sentimientos, su vida era algo que no podía confiar a la ligera.

Así los días en los que Terry permanecía en el hospital transcurrían con calma, el joven se dedicaba a leer varias obras de teatro, en especial de Shakespeare, se limitaba a intentar estar tranquilo para su pronta recuperación. Susana Marlow acudía con regularidad a verlo, pero gracias a su pequeña enfermera esta no podía entrar a verlo. A Terry le agradaba tener a esa enfermera, vaya que era atolondrada, pero siempre intentaba subirle el ánimo, no era que le gustara el hecho de que ella intentara meterse en sus asuntos, pero sentir que le interesaba a alguien era algo reconfortarle, aunque la chica lo hiciera solo por los gajes del oficio.

-Terry, te he traído tus medicamentos. ¿Te duele mucho? – Pregunto Candy entrando

\- Que confiancitas, estoy bien, gracias.- dijo Terry

-Lo siento pero es que como soy tu enfermera, tienes que confiar en mí, quiero que te sientas cómodo.- le dijo Candy sonriendo

-Entonces quiero salir. Estoy harto de estar en este cuarto.- Dijo el chico fastidiado

\- Aun no me autorizan sacarte, pero yo veo que estas mucho mejor… podemos darnos una escapada. –dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo

-¿Una escapada? ¿Es que también eres una criminal, pequeña pecosa? ¿Vas a secuestrarme?, te advierto que no cuesto tanto…-

-Digamos que soy la enfermera más traviesa del hospital, ¡y el riesgo me gusta mucho!- Dijo Candy- Además hace un clima maravilloso, si pudiera estaría en las ramas de un árbol… -dijo soñando despierta

-Así que también trepas árboles, chica Tarzan.- Dijo Terry y comenzó a reír

\- ¿¡Chica Tarzan!?

-Vamos, sácame de aquí. –

-Muy bien, pero no tiene que verte tu doctor o me reprenderán por esto, -dijo Candy y acerco una silla de ruedas, ayudo a Terry a subir en ella, y se asomó por la puerta para verificar que no hubiera moros en la costa.

-¡Vamos! – dijo Candy conduciendo a Terry por el hospital, actuaba con mucha sospecha, sonreía a todos y caminaba muy rápida

-Tranquila pecosa, parece que cometes un delito- dijo Terry después de que casi chocan con una enfermera

\- Es que no se me autoriza aun a sacarte – dijo Candy llegando por fin a los jardines

\- Muy bien, muchas gracias, ahora déjame solo – Casi ordeno Terry

\- Pero… - comenzó Candy

\- Necesito privacidad, vete. – espeto Terry y Candy pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, aprovecho eso para ir a comer algo, paso un rato y pensó que era hora de ir por su paciente

Llego y vio humo en una de las pequeñas colinas del hospital. De inmediato corrió hacia estas.

-¡Fuego! ¡Un incendio! ¡Hay que conseguir agua!- Iba Candy gritando, -¡Oh! ¡Terry! – dijo al ver que se trataba de él fumando

-¿Qué pasa que estas tan excitada? – Pregunto Terry soplando el humo, Candy tosiendo dijo

-¿Terry qué haces? ¿Por qué estas fumando aquí? –

-No tartamudees ni mires con envidia, si quieres fumar puedo convidarte, - dijo Terry divertido

-No me digas – dijo Candy enfureciendo

-No pongas esa cara, se te ven más las pecas, ¿Sabes qué cuando frunces la nariz se te ven más las pecas? – dijo riéndose

-¿Cuántas veces dijiste pecas? No lo repitas más, mocoso insolente, - dijo Candy muy enojada

-Está bien, entonces debe gustarte más que te diga chica Tarzan… Pequeña pecosa, chica Tarzan… no suena muy bien que digamos ¿Qué te parece el Tarzan pecoso?

-¡¿Y eso qué es?! –

-Es tu nombre. –concluyo Terry

\- Mi nombre es Candice White y no respondo a ningún otro.

-Entendí perfectamente Tarzan pecoso, no te enojes o se te notaran más las pecas.- Dijo el chico molestándola

-Eres un grosero, te saco sin permiso de tu habitación y así es como me pagas. ¡Y además estas fumando! Este es un hospital Terry, y no puedes fumar aquí. ¿De dónde has sacado el cigarrillo?-

-Un buen amigo me lo obsequio. – dijo Terry fumando

-¿Un buen amigo? – dijo Candy y al voltear se encontró con un anciano sentado en una banca cerca de donde se encontraban ellos que se veía divertido ante la situación.- ¡Señor Smith! – Lo reprendió Candy, este soltó una risita y se puso la mano en la nuca apenado.

-Lo siento Candy, solo quería hacer su estancia en el hospital más amena- dijo el anciano – Vamos Candy, no me regañes, sabes que soy un paciente bueno. - dijo sonriendo

\- Esta bien señor Smith, no lo regañare a usted, en cambio Terry – se volteó a mirarlo – no quiero que vuelvas a fumar. Vamos, arrójalo. – demando Candy

-Está bien Tarzan pecoso – dijo Terry dando una última fumada para después arrojarlo y pisarlo con su pie sano.

\- Cuando empezaras a llamarme por mi nombre… Vamos, tenemos que volver a tu habitación. – dijo Candy tomando la silla de ruedas para llevarlo.

\- Hasta luego señor Smith, ha sido todo un placer. – dijo Terry con una sonrisa de lado

\- Lo mismo digo. – dijo el anciano sonriendo, Candy los miro a ambos con reproche. Iba guiando la silla hacia el hospital y cuando entraron vieron que Susana era dirigida por el camillero Steven, junto al doctor, - seguramente al cuarto de Terry

\- NO PUEDE SER – Dijo Candy

\- Sera mejor que te des prisa, pecosa – dijo Terry. Candy fue a toda prisa por otro camino, uno más corto, si el doctor llegaba antes que ellos seria regañada con severidad, hasta podrían cambiarla de paciente a un pabellón, cosa que ella no quería pues era mucho más pesado y le preocupaba que tanto desgaste dejara estragos en su bebé.

Apresuradamente entraron a la habitación y Candy iba casi aventando a Terry, levanto las cobijas con brusquedad y sin ningún cuidad puso a Terry en la cama. Al aventar las cobijas vio que algo cayó del otro lado de la cama.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo lo levanto. – dijo Candy acercándose al objeto, era un libro del cual habían salido algunos papeles

\- DEJA ESO – grito Terry al ver que Candy tenia esos papeles, al abrir el libro para ponerlos se encontró con una fotografía

\- Es… es la foto de Eleanor Baker, la famosa actriz de Broadway…- dijo Candy viendo, ya sabemos que es una curiosa.

-¡Te he dicho que dejes eso! – grito Terry furioso, muy tarde pues Candy ya había leído la dedicatoria.

-_A mi hijo Terry, con todo mi amor. – _Leyó mentalmente

\- ¡DAME ESO! – Grito con una furia palpable, la miro con un enojo indescriptible en la mirada, Candy se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás había visto a alguien así, su forma de enojarse le ponía los pelos de punta. En automático le entrego todo. Parecía que las cosas pasaban en cámara lenta.

Terry agacho la mirada y rompió la fotografía, como si de un papel basura se tratara. Tomo el brazo de Candy con brusquedad, Candy se sentía asustada e intimidada

\- No digas una palabra a nadie, si hablas está perdida. – Amenazo el chico, el al darse cuenta de su reacción se sintió ¿Apenado?, fue todo muy raro, muy rápido, muy violento. Candy se encontraba atónita, shockeada, solo alcanzo a balbucear el nombre de su paciente.

\- Largo de aquí. – soltó Terry

\- Terry lo siento, nunca diré una palabra, te lo prometo…- dijo Candy arrepentida de haberse metido en asuntos que no eran de ella.

\- Vete. – Dijo Terry con enfado

-Candy se dio media vuelta y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el doctor y Susana Marlow, que iban llegando. Al parecer algo los retraso.

\- Permiso, Doctor. – dijo Candy saliendo del cuarto. Estos solo le permitieron pasar y entraron a la habitación. Terry estaba serio, más frio de lo normal. Confiaba en que su enfermera no diría nada pues se había dado cuenta de que era una buena persona, confiable. Pero estaba molesto por gritarle como lo hizo. Solo pensaba:

-_ ¿Por qué no rompí antes esta foto? Le manche la cara… la insulte… No tengo derecho a amenazarla, me odio. No pude romper esa foto… - _Se recriminaba

Continuara…

**Hola, no sé si aún me recuerdan. Me muero de la pena. No debí de abandonar la historia así, les ofrezco una sincera disculpa.**

**Deje la historia porque me pareció mal el escribir siendo que tenía una pésima redacción y ortografía. Pienso que tengo mucho que aprender. Pero ahora me parece que fui egoísta al no terminarla, siendo que yo odio las historias inconclusas que solo me atrapan y me dejan con el Jesús en la boca.**

**Yo pensé que a final de cuentas nadie se fijaría en que ya no estaba mi historia, pero entre y vi unos comentarios de apenas hace un mes y sentí que las estaba defraudando. Mil disculpas.**

**Si gustan seguir acompañándome les agradeceré mucho y si deciden dejar la historia es muy respetable. Disculpen porque muchas de las cosas se me van olvidando y tengo que re leer (otras 6 veces) lo que escribí antes para no cometer errores. **

**Si ya se les olvido el cómo íbamos en el capítulo 11 encontraran un recuento de todo. Además he pensado y analizado las cosas y creo que será un Terry fic. Para las que esperan que se quede con Anthony, mejor les digo de una vez para evitar que se lleven un disgusto. Aunque si me piden que haga dos finales, puede ser una opción.**

**A las que me apoyen se los agradezco y les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para mejorar y que les atrape más la lectura. **

**Actualizare una o dos veces al mes. Intentare hacerlo lo más seguido posible, espero su comprensión. Nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias.**


	14. Chapter 13

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 13

LAS MUJERES EN LA VIDA DE TERRENCE

-Joven Grandchester ¿Cómo se siente? – pregunto el doctor, Terry estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que solo contesto con un:

-Bien.

-Terry, amor mío, no me habían permitido verte, estaba tan preocupada. – dijo Susana acercándose a la cama

-Quería estar solo, Susana. – contesto Terry

-Pero yo quiero cuidarte y…- comenzó Susana

-No quiero que me veas en este estado tan deplorable. – contesto Terry

-Si me permite decir, he visto que ha tenido una recuperación sorprendente, más rápida de lo que pensé – dijo el doctor. – no me sorprendería que en un par de semanas saliera, claro que necesitaría muletas pero…

-No quiero salir de aquí hasta que pueda sostenerme por mi mismo. – Dijo Terry

-Tonterías, usted necesita desarrollarse en su propio ambiente. – dijo el doctor

\- Si es por el dinero no se preocupe, seguiré pagando lo mismo. Solo no me iré de aquí. – dijo Terry

-Veremos qué pasa. – Dijo el doctor, - Yo los dejo solos - se disculpó y salió

-Vine a verte todos estos días, pero tu enfermerita no me permitía pasar, es una insolente. Te pido que la cambien lo antes posible

-Fueron órdenes mías, Susy. Ella no ira a ninguna parte. – Dijo Terry distante

-Pero querido… - Empezó a decir Susana

\- Pero nada, le diré que ya puedes venir a verme, solo no quiero que vengas a diario. Talvez una vez por semana. –

\- Terry…- continúo Susana

-Basta Susana, me estas alterando – Dijo Terry, de por si estaba estresado por lo pasado apenas hace unos instantes

-Lo lamento, ¿Quieres que te recompense?- Dijo Susana sentándose a una orilla de la cama, agachándose un poco de tal manera que su escote se hiciera notar.

\- Ven acá – dijo Terry haciendo que esta se sentara más cerca de él, lo suficiente para poder besarse, hacía mucho que no tenía a una mujer de ese modo.

Susana y Terry no sostenían una relación amorosa como tal, al no haber tenido nunca a alguien que le cambiase la vida y lo hiciera feliz, se había convertido en todo un hombre de la farándula.

Se dedicaba a ir a bares en su tiempo libre, jamás fue de ir a fiestas por lo que en bares y tabernas encontraba la paz que necesitaba, solo se embriagaba y volvía a casa, en algunas ocasiones salía acompañado de mujeres muy guapas, de reputación fácil, pero jamás pasaba con ellas más de una noche.

Cuando llegó a la compañía Stanford Susana no dejaba de perseguirlo. El al ver que era una niña de familia no quiso involucrarse con ella, pues él no dejaba de ser un caballero y no mancharía la reputación de ella.

Sin embargo Susana no dejaba de acosarlo, tanta era su insistencia que Terry decidió hablarle con toda sinceridad.

* Flash Back *

-Terry, te parece si después del ensayo vamos por un café y después a dar un paseo? – Llegó Susana, como de costumbre

-Susana… lo siento, pero tengo planes. – Respondió Terry

-¿Por qué me eludes? Terry tú me gustas… y quiero intentar algo contigo. – dijo Susana

-Susy, no quiero desilusionarte, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo. Yo no busco una relación formal, me siento perfectamente cómodo con mi vida como esta, si yo saliera contigo seria cosa de un momento… Y tú eres una jovencita de familia, yo no quiero manchar tu reputación. Lo lamento pero no puedo darte nada de lo que tú buscas. – contesto Terry, Susana solo se quedó muda un momento, como meditando

\- Yo… Terry en realidad a mí no me importa eso, simplemente me gustas y lo que yo quiero es que tú me tomes en cuenta de la manera que sea. Yo podría ser tuya solo las noches que así lo desees. Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto, para no arruinar mi reputación, yo estaría dispuesta…- dijo Susana pensando en que podían comenzar así, pero que al final Terry terminaría rendido a sus pies. Terry se sorprendió mucho ante la declaración de la joven.

\- Esta bien Susana, lo considerare. – Dijo Terry, al final no le convencía tanto la idea.

Después de eso Terry y Susana se involucraron un par de veces cuando Terry salía ebrio de algunas de las fiestas a las que tenían que asistir, cosa que hizo que Susana se enganchara aún más del actor, por lo que intentaba siempre que podían embriagar a Terry para poder gozarlo como hombre. Desde entonces siempre que estaban solos Susana le hablaba con melosidad, algo que Terry aborrecía. Pese a que se involucraban Terry no dejaba de frecuentar a otras mujeres.

*Fin del flash back*

Cuando el beso termino Terry dijo

-Y dime, ¿Por qué has dicho que eres mi novia? – Pregunto Terry, Susana se puso seria

-Es que… no me dejaban entrar a verte si no era familiar, así que opte por decir que soy tu novia,

-No digas eso, la gente podría empezar a hablar. Yo no quiero eso. – dijo Terry

-Discúlpame Terry – Dijo Susana bajando la mirada

-Es hora de que te vayas, estoy exhausto. – dijo Terry volviendo a su actitud fría

\- Esta bien Terry… Recupérate pronto, quiero que tú seas mi Romeo, las cosas no son iguales sin ti- Dijo Susana triste por no significar nada para el actor.

-Vete ya. – Fue la respuesta del joven

Mientras tanto Candy en su cuarto meditaba lo ocurrido, no sabía que pensar del trato que había recibido por parte del actor. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Eleanor Baker fuera la madre de Terry, puesto que nunca se supo que esta fuera casada. No sabía el porqué de la reacción del joven, por lo que decidió que era hora de investigarlo.

Salió del hospital y se dirigió a un puesto de periódicos, Compro un social para intentar saber que era lo que pasaba en realidad con su paciente rebelde. En la página número 7 se leía:

Cae una estrella

El joven prodigio Terry Grandchester sufrió un accidente durante el ensayo de su próxima obra en la compañía Stanford ''Romeo y Julieta''.

Del lugar salió lesionado al caerle en sima parte de la escenografía, una de las varillas le traspaso una pierna, echo por el cual, ha dicho el director de la obra, este no podrá actuar.

Una gran pena, pues sería el primer protagónico del muchacho, pero no dudamos en que sus jóvenes admiradoras lo esperaran con devoción.

Ahora la nueva estrella da de que hablar por algo que no es ni su talento ni sus escándalos, a los que ya nos hemos acostumbrado.

Puede que haya sido una señal del destino diciéndole que cambie su ritmo de vida, pues el joven da mucho de qué hablar con su vida llena de amoríos y conflictos; esperemos que este accidente sea para su bien.

Leyó Candy en el periódico, a final de cuentas no se mencionaba nada sobre Eleanor Baker, tema que habrían mencionado de haber sabido quien es ella en la vida del actor.

A Candy le llamo la atención el que hablaran sobre el desequilibrio de la vida del joven, era bueno saber un poco más sobre su paciente, ahora estaba más intrigada. Sabía que no solo tenía que cuidarlo en cuerpo, sino que tendría que ayudarlo a sanar su alma.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no volver hasta el día siguiente, incluso le pidió a otra enfermera que llevara sus alimentos y medicinas a Terry.

A la mañana siguiente Candy entro a la habitación con una charola llena de comida.

-¡Buenos días! – entro Candy radiante, Terry no respondió. – he traído tu desayuno – dijo y lo coloco en el regazo del joven

-Candy ayer… - comenzó a decir el chico con un nudo en la garganta

-No pasó nada… discúlpame por ver cosas que no me correspondían – dijo Candy – No diré ni una palabra… es una promesa. – termino por decir con firmeza

-Siento haberte hablado así.- dijo Terry, extrañamente le dolía la conciencia por haber tratado a su enfermera de esa manera

-Estamos bien, Terry… ¡Te tengo noticias!, el doctor dice que ya puedes salir a los jardines, ya no tenemos que volver a escabullirnos

\- Entonces sácame de aquí ahora mismo – dijo Terry

\- Muy bien, pero primero come tus alimentos. –

\- No tengo hambre, vamos. – dijo Terry incorporándose

\- Detente ahí, debes comer. –

\- No puedo, me duelen mis manos – dijo Terry haciendo cara de sufrimiento

\- Bien entonces te daré de comer- dijo Candy tomando gelatina con la cuchara

\- Espera Ca… - hasta ahí se quedaron sus palabras porque Candy lleno toda su boca con gelatina

-Mmm… Yomi Yomi… - dijo Candy divertida, al tiempo que metía mas gelatina, Terry trago con pesadez e hizo a Candy a un lado

-Déjalo, comeré yo solo. – dijo Terry fastidiado, Candy solo rió por lo bajo.

Después de eso pasaron otro par de días en los que hacían lo mismo, Candy iba con Terry, almorzaba y ella lo sacaba a los jardines. Él se quedaba leyendo su libro de Romeo y Julieta, hasta que era la hora de comer y Candy iba por él.

En una de las tardes en las que Candy iba por el…

\- Terry Grandchester. – Dijo Candy cuando llego por él, de nuevo se encontraba con que estaba fumando

\- ¿Mmm...? – Balbuceó el joven - Que susto me has dado, quieres fumar aquí tienes, toma. – Dijo ofreciendo el cigarrillo, claro que solo era un juego pues el bien sabía que Candy no aceptaría

\- No. Y hazme el favor de dejar de fumar en las instalaciones del hospital. – Dijo arrojando el cigarrillo de la mano del joven, para después pisarlo. Terry solo miro con expectativa.

-Esto es para ti. – dijo Candy sacando el regalo de uno de los bolsillos de su mandil para después acercarlo.

-¿Una Armónica? - Terry en duda

-Es mi instrumento favorito. – Dijo Candy

-Así que tu favorito… – dijo el chico jugueteando con el instrumento en su mano. - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te de un beso indirectamente?

-Cállate, Terry. – Fue la respuesta al mal comentario del chico.

-No te enojes Candy. Era una broma, la tocare si tú quieres. – Dijo para evitar ver a su enfermera molesta

-Haces y dices cosas imposibles. – Dijo Candy y como respuesta escucho a Terry tocar la harmónica, cosa que hacía de maravilla.

-Te lo agradezco pecosa-

-No hay porque. – Dijo Candy mirando los árboles, en ese momento la chica soltó un ligero quejido

\- ¿Está todo bien Candy? – Pregunto Terry

\- Si, es solo que esta pateando. – dijo Candy señalando su vientre, Terry la miro alucinado, jamás había tenido contacto con algo así

\- Olvido que estas embarazada, pero cada vez se nota más… - dijo Terry admirando la pancita de Candy

\- Dame tu mano.- Dijo Candy y Terry como dudando lo hizo, Candy la coloco en su vientre, justo cuando el bebé volvió a patear, Terry sonrió automáticamente, era algo tan distinto…

\- Vaya… - dijo mirando con admiración.-

\- Así es, cuando tocas parece alborotarse, creo que le gusta… - dijo Candy sonriendo

\- Así que le gusta… - dijo Terry y volvió a tocar, viendo como el bebé reaccionaba, él se encontraba fascinado con la escena. – Debe ser fabuloso ser padre. – dijo Terry

\- Yo estoy asustada, pero también muy contenta. – Dijo Candy nostálgica recordando, no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar

-¡¿Candy que pasa?! – dijo el preocupado

\- Lo siento, soy una llorona. –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

\- ¿Quién es, Candy? El padre del bebé, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Terry, se sentía intrigado

-El… era como mi hermano, su nombre es Anthony. Creo que en ese entonces yo era muy inmadura, aunque solo han pasado unos meses, solo me deje llevar, fui muy ingenua. – Dijo Candy

\- Candy, tienes que ser fuerte. Hay una personita dentro de ti que te necesita. Tienes que mirar al frente, deja atrás lo que ya paso. Si ese hombre fue capaz de irse aun sabiendo que tienes un bebé de él, no vale tus lágrimas. – dijo Terry, le afligía su pequeña enfermera

\- Si te soy sincera… él no sabe que tendré un bebé. – Dijo Candy

\- ¡QUÉ! ¿Cómo es eso Candy? Él es el padre, merece saberlo. – dijo Terry poniéndose en el lugar de Anthony, aunque se sentía incómodo de hablar del sujeto.

\- Lo que sucede es que él ya está esperando a otro bebé… -

-¡¿CÓMO?! – Dijo Terry confundido – Ahora si estoy intrigado.

Candy entendió que él no haría preguntas, pero se dedicó a contarle todo. El cómo crecieron juntos, su amorío y la despedida.

-Sabes Candy, entiendo, si él va a ser un mal padre, será mejor que tu bebé no tenga uno, estoy seguro de que con tu cariño le será suficiente. Aunque no deberías alejarte de tus seres queridos de Chicago, estoy seguro de que ellos quisieran estar contigo. – dijo Terry pensando en su propia situación, en cómo sería si en lugar de haber crecido solo con el duque, lo hubiese criado su madre.

\- En el tiempo en el que mi padre volaba se enamoró de una dama Americana, y nací yo. Después de eso renuncio a los vuelos y se negó a casarse con mi madre. –Relataba Terry.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? - Pregunto Candy

\- Lo hizo porque la nobleza estaba en su sangre. Pero yo no, yo estoy en su contra. Solo quiero ser yo toda mi vida.

-_No es un chico malo, solo quiere ser el mismo. –_Se dijo Candy

Terry no supo cómo, pero termino contándole la historia de sus padres, el cómo lo separaron de su madre y como vivió su infancia con amargura

\- Eso no me lo esperaba… - dijo Candy, su paciente de ser un desconocido paso a ser un famoso actor, después a hijo de Eleanor Baker y ahora a ser el hijo de un duque

-Gracias por escucharme, confió en que esto se quedara entre nosotros. – Dijo Terry, no podía explicar porque podía hablar con tanta soltura con Candy.

-Gracias a ti también, no te preocupes. – Dijo Candy sonriendo.

En eso todas las enfermeras fueron llamadas a causa de un accidente recién llegado a emergencias.

-Oh, tengo que ir. Recuerda en vez de fumar toca la harmónica. – Dijo y salió a toda prisa.

-Tarzan pecoso y entrometido. – Dijo Terry sonriendo.

Y así pasaron más días, cada vez Terry y Candy se hacían más unidos, ambos tenían confianza en el otro. Terry llevaba ya tres semanas en el hospital y se creía que en algunas cuantas podría salir del hospital. En estos días Susana volvió a visitar a Terry.

Esta llego con un ramo de flores y estaba por entrar a la habitación cuando escucho muchos ruidos y gritos en el interior. Frunció el ceño y entro.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Espeto Susana indignada

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hola, aquí les dejo este cap. Quería dejar un nuevo capítulo por navidad pero ese día no podré, así que aquí lo tienen. **

**Agradezco su apoyo y palabras. Y a las que decepcioné con mi decisión lo siento, pero no podía hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Igual gracias por su tiempo, algún día escribiré un fanfic para el guapo Anthony y espero su apoyo.**

**Actualizo en una semana o dos. Me dedicare a escribir muchos capítulos para no tardar tanto en publicar. El problema es que no podre actualizar tan seguido como yo quisiera, así que les dejo este y en un par de semanas tendrán otro. Ténganme paciencia por favor.**

**Espero sus comentarios, me sacan muchas sonrisas.**

**No paren de dejarme sus mensajitos, me alegran el día.**

**Gracias.**


	15. Chapter 14

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 14

DÍAS DE HOSPITAL.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Espeto Susana indignada

\- No entres sin tocar, Susana. – Dijo Terry cubriéndose con una sabana

\- No es ético de una enfermera actuar así. – Dijo Susana celosa, Candy no respondió.

-¿Actuar como, Susana?, Ella no ha hecho nada malo, yo he empezado. – Dijo Terry, no le gustaba que Susana hablara como si tuviera el derecho de opinar sobre él.

-Pero puede lastimarte y… - Comenzó a decir Susana

-Ya me estoy cansando de tus peros, déjanos solos unos minutos. – Pidió Terry, más bien ordenó. Susana rechino los dientes y salió del cuarto.

Se encontraba celosa de que ella, en sus casi dos años de conocer a Terry, nunca pudo hacerlo reír de la forma en la que lo hacía con su enfermera, y mucho menos habían jugado de una forma tan íntima como lo hacían ellos…

Lo que ocurrió dentro de la habitación fue que, durante el baño de esponja de Terry, comenzaron una pelea con agua… Solo eso hizo que la actriz se enfureciera, aunque ya sabemos, fueron solo celos. Pasaron unos minutos y Candy hizo pasar a Susana.

-Terry… creo que lo que vi fue algo muy inapropiado por parte de tu enfermera. No es correcto jugar de esa manera, y menos contigo desnudo.

\- Mira Susana, lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo. Yo puedo divertirme de la forma que me plazca y si ella me hace feliz no veo el problema. Si es por la falta de ropa no te sorprendas tanto, ella es quien me ducha a diario, ya no hay misterios. Además, como mi enfermera, dudo mucho que me lastime pues ella es cuidadosa. - Candy se puso roja.

\- Sigue sin parecerme correcto, pero no quiero pelear. Hace mucho que no te veo. – dijo Acercándose para besarlo, Terry la hizo a un lado. Él no tenía idea de porque no le agradaba la idea de que su enfermera lo viera besando a otra.

\- Con permiso… - dijo Candy a punto de irse.

\- No es necesario que te vayas, Candy. – dijo Terry

\- Debe de pasar tiempo con su novia, a solas. – dijo y salió con rapidez.

-Ella no es mí… - se quedó diciendo el joven.

Susana quedo fascinada de saber que todos pensaban que ellos dos mantenían una relación. Esperaba que pronto estuviera en los periódicos. Se aventuró a decir…

-Me han dicho que hacemos una buena pareja. – Dijo la actriz

-Que equivocados están. – contestó el chico

-Terry, he estado pensando y yo ya te demostré cuanto me importas. Estuve a punto de dar mi vida por ti… ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? Ya es hora de que nuestra relación pase a otra fase.

\- Estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero el problema es que ya nos pasamos todas las fases. Primero conoces a la persona, después te gusta la persona, la cortejas, para finalmente pedirle formar una relación formal. Después, mucho después, viene la entrega carnal. El problema es que tú me diste todo antes de que si quiera pasara la primer base. Ya no hay marcha atrás, no me gustas y no quiero una relación. No veo que más puedas ofrecerme. – dijo Terry con crueldad, Susana comenzó a llorar. Su ego fue lastimado.

\- Eres un canalla, Terrence. – dijo llorando del enojo.

\- Es justo por lo que jamás te pedí algo serio, Susy. Bajo aviso no hay engaño. Nunca te mentí ni hice falsas promesas. – Dijo el joven muy calmado

\- Te odio. – Dijo Susana con amargura y salió del hospital.

Como ya se imaginaran, esto no es suficiente para que Susana se rinda. Ella esta encaprichada con Terry y no se ira así de fácil.

Después Candy volvió a la habitación por la tarde.

-Te traje de comer, Terry. – Dijo Candy

-Candy, Susana no es mi novia. – fue lo primero que dijo

-Yo… yo no tengo porque inmiscuirme en tu vida privada. No tienes por qué explicarme cosas…- dijo Candy bajando la mirada.

-Escúchame, solo no es mi novia. No me dejes a solas con ella, por favor. –

\- Está bien. – Candy sabía que aunque no era su novia, mantenía amoríos con ella. Después de leer los periódicos se dio cuenta de la activa vida de Terry. Esto incluía a muchas mujeres, entre ellas no dudaba que a Susana Marlow.

\- Te traje algo. – Dijo Candy sacando un periódico.

\- No quiero ver eso. – Terry no quería saber nada sobre la obra en la que no actuaria.

\- Entonces lo leeré yo. – Candy carraspeó y comenzó a leer en voz alta-

**_OTRA TRAGEDIA PARA ROMEO Y JULIETA_**

**_Cientos de personas pidieron un rembolso al saber que el joven actor Terry Grandchester no actuaría en la puesta._**

**_Se estima que se perdió un 40% de audiencia. Lo que resulta ser una catástrofe para la compañía de Teatro Stanford._**

**_La pérdida es una verdadera tragedia para la compañía. Todo parece indicar que, aunque la obra no es mala y el reparto está conformado por buenos actores, esta terminara siendo un fracaso. Recuerden que el estreno de la obra será este fin de semana, yo, su escritor, asistiré a la obra para dar mi critica._**

**_Robert Hatway, dueño de la compañía y director de la obra, necesitara encontrar una solución rápida o terminara perdiendo incontables cantidades de dinero._**

Terry se quedó mudo. Muy probablemente Susana venía a hablar sobre esto.

-Solo hay una solución, desde donde yo lo veo. – dijo Candy

-Pero no pueden retrasar la obra, costaría mucho dinero pues ya han apartado lugar en cada uno de los teatros de la gira. –

-Terry, solo piensa, ¿Qué da más pérdidas? ¿Retrasar la obra o que nadie asista a verla? Aunque sabes, creo que pueden sacar un buen beneficio de todo esto.

\- ¿Y cómo, pecosa? –

-Podrían empezar la gira sin ti, perdiendo a la audiencia. Y en cuanto puedas te unes a la gira sorpresivamente. Te aseguro que las taquillas explotaran. Los que no fueron a la obra por tu ausencia querrán que vuelvan a su ciudad para poder ir a verte… También creo que aunque hayan visto la obra, irían a verla otra vez solo para verte a ti. Podrían alargar la gira, ganarían mucho más. -

-Sorpresivamente es una buena idea… - Dijo Terry meditando, en realidad era una idea fabulosa. – Le escribiré a Robert de inmediato, pásame bolígrafo y papel, pecosa.

Y así Terry escribió en una carta la gran idea de marketing propuesta por su enfermera.

-Estoy un poco oxidado, tengo mucho que ensayar. – Dijo Terry sacando su libro de Romeo y Julieta

-Yo puedo ayudarte, leyendo los otros diálogos – propuso la rubia.

\- Te lo agradezco pecosa, tú puedes usar el libro. – dijo y se lo entrego.

\- Es de ella, ¿verdad? – pregunto Candy viendo el libro

-Sí, fue un regalo. – contesto Terry, Candy se dio cuenta de lo importante que era ese libro para él.

-Te advierto que no soy una buena actriz. – Dijo Candy

-Gracias, Candy. – Dijo y comenzaron con el ensayo improvisado

Terry se sorprendió de lo bien que surgían sus propios diálogos, parecía que de verdad sentía sus palabras… y con Candy como Julieta todo fluía muy bien, él se sentía confiado y en calma.

-Terry… actúas precioso. –dijo sorprendida por el talento del chico

Y así durante días Candy y Terry hacían de Romeo y Julieta. Practicaban todas las tardes, en ocasiones en los jardines. Robert fue a ver a Terry un día antes del estreno.

-Hola, Terry. – Saludo el hombre

-Robert… - Contesto Terry

-He recibido tu carta, me llego hace días con el mensajero del hospital. Lamento no haber venido antes, pero tenemos la obra encima. – Dijo Robert

-Comprendo. –

-Es una estupenda idea. Con lo mucho que te quiere el público seguro nos lloverá gente en cuanto vuelvas. Si te soy honesto no creí que alcanzaras a volver a escena. Cuando te lastimaste el tiempo de la gira fue recortado, pero me ha dicho tu doctor que en un mes y medio, estarás listo para salir de aquí. Tu herida está cicatrizando ya. ¿Tu cómo te sientes?

-Bien, no me duele más que cuando hago movimientos bruscos. No se ha infectado y comenzó a crecer tejido nuevo, no fue tan grave como pensamos. Pienso que fue más la impresión de ver algo atravesando mi pierna. Pero yo supongo que en un mes y medio podré alcanzarlos. Estoy bastante bien, un mes será suficiente. –

-Es una herida profunda, Terrence, no quiero que arriesgues tu salud.-

-Le aseguro, señor Hatway, que me encuentro bien. – Dijo Terry seguro

-Tu juventud esta de nuestro lado, entonces te esperaremos. – Dijo Robert antes de despedirse, después salió del hospital.

Otra semana pasó, Terry y Candy ensayaban la obra, platicaban un rato, Terry tocaba la harmónica para ella y se deleitaban sintiendo al bebé en el vientre de Candy, el cual había crecido considerablemente a sus ahora 6 meses (casi 7) de embarazo. Candy hacia un arduo trabajo para lograr curar la herida de Terry lo más pronto posible.

Era una tarde normal en el hospital, sin muchos acontecimientos en realidad, cuando una mujer preciosa, con rasgos muy finos y de cabellos castaños llego a recepción, lugar en el que por casualidad pasaba Candy.

-Buenas tardes señora – saludo a la recepcionista amargada - Vengo a ver al joven Terrence Grandchester.- dijo la mujer

La recepcionista la vio con esa cara de fastidio que suelen tener todas las recepcionistas de hospital y solo le dijo: Lo siento, el joven no recibe visitas.

-Necesito verlo, yo soy su madre.- demando la mujer

-¿Y viene hasta ahora? La necesitamos hace unos días, cuando llego, dado que él es menor de edad. Necesito que firme unas cosas.

-¿Y podré verlo?- cuestiono la mujer

-Si. – Contesto la recepcionista

-_SU MADRE- _Pensó Candy – La miro con detenimiento y pudo notar que lo que llevaba era una peluca y que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Eleanor Baker.

Candy observo como la mujer firmo varios papeles para después dirigirse al cuarto en el que se encontraba su paciente, como era un poco (demasiado) curiosa, siguió los pasos de la mujer. Vio como esta entro sin tocar y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Candy se quedó ahí de pie, con expectativa, después de pensarlo un minuto entro con sigilo y escucho la discusión:

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero volver a verte nunca más!- Espeto Terry

-Escúchame Terry, por favor- Rogó la mujer

-No grites más, todos podrían enterarse de quien eres, sería terrible si se supiera que una actriz como tu tiene un hijo como yo- siguió en su papel Terry

-Terry… fui a buscarte a Escocia, creí que estarías ahí de vacaciones con el resto de tus compañeros, pero no estabas y…

-No tengo nada que decirte.- fue la tajante respuesta del joven

-Escúchame Terry, por favor, necesito hablar contigo…-Dijo la madre de Terry con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ya te dije que yo no quiero hablar contigo, vete.- dijo el joven visiblemente molesto

-Por favor escúchame una sola vez – suplicó la bella rubia

-Cállate, no te conozco, yo no tengo madre. –escupió las palabras con rencor el castaño

-Compréndeme, en aquel momento no pudo ser de otro modo- dijo la mujer con gran pena

-Estados Unidos en invierno… que viaje, pero tú fuiste más fría que el invierno. No quisiste verme cuando fui al teatro a buscarte. – Dijo Terry recordando con nostalgia y rencor.

-Lo sentí tanto… ¡Lo sentí tanto Terry! – Dijo la actriz con remordimiento

-No debí haber hecho semejante viaje para verte.-

-¡Pero luego corrí detrás tuyo! – dijo ella con desesperación

-No necesito tus disculpas, ¡Vete! ¡VETE!- Grito Terrence

-¡BASTA! – Entro Candy al ver que la pelea se salía de control, madre e hijo quedaron atónitos

-Terry… tienes que ser generoso- dijo Candy

-No lo soy. –dijo Terry

-Estas mintiendo, quieres a tu madre más que a todos, pero finges que no es así. -

-¿Mi madre? No me hagas reír.-Dijo con desdén

-Mire esto, señora – dijo Candy sacando el libro de Romeo y Julieta que Terry y ella usaban para ensayar- No le haga caso, señora. Diga lo que diga de su madre tiene la misma sangre.

-Terry…-dijo Eleanor- Lo guardaste todo este tiempo

-Basta Candy, no sigas hablando más. – Intento callarla Terry

-Yo no tengo madre ni padre, antes nunca lo había pensado. – Dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-Yo tampoco los tengo. – dijo Terry

-No me sentía sola porque tenía buenas maestras y buenas amigos. Pero ahora que voy a tener un hijo me di cuenta de que buenas maestras o buenas amigas no son lo mismo que tener una madre. Yo quiero tener una madre, sea quien sea, quiero tener una mamá, y quiero que mi bebé también tenga un padre… -dijo Candy llorando y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

-Cuando el duque me alejo de tu lado… cuando fuiste a buscarme al puerto… esa era mi madre, la única- dijo Terry y Eleanor se acercó a él, llorando, se sentó en la cama y lo abrazo – El mismo libro… - Continúo hablando

-¿Libro? – Pregunto la madre

-Cada vez que una frase me gustaba y quería subrayarla ya lo habías hecho tú.

-Terry…-

Y así madre e hijo se reconciliaron gracias a la intervención de Candy. Después de esto Eleanor comenzó a visitar a Terry, obviamente en cubierto, y las cosas mejoraron mucho. Terry sentía que algo dentro de él sanaba y al mismo tiempo se sentía más unido a su pequeña enfermera, que ahora podía llamar amiga.

En los días que compartían los tres, fueron contadas las ocasiones en las que Susana se aparecía, llegaba como si la plática que tuvieron Terry y ella jamás hubiera pasado. Eleanor pensaba que Susana era una chica bella y agradable, pero se daba cuenta de lo mucho que asediaba a su hijo por lo que era consciente de que no era buena para Terry. Le agradaba el hecho de que fuera actriz, pero si a Terry no le gustaba la chica no había más que decir. Además se dio cuenta de que no era muy amante del teatro la joven, puesto que no la reconoció. Cualquier persona amante del teatro ya se habría percatado de quien era Eleanor en verdad.

\- Así que ayudas a Terry a ensayar, Candy. – Dijo la mujer

\- Algo así, me limito a hacer de los personajes que no son Romeo, pero solo leo lo que dice el libreto. – Explico Candy

\- Que bueno que te decidiste por la medicina, porque de actriz… - dejo al aire Terry la oración,

\- ¡Grosero! – Dijo Candy indignada cruzando los brazos

\- Hijo no seas mal agradecido, estoy segura de que Candy hace su mayor esfuerzo. – Reprendió la madre del chico, Terry soltó una ricita.

\- Es broma, pecosa. No hay otra Julieta como tú. – Dijo Terry, se sentía tan fresco y cómodo cuando ensayaba con Candy que la sentía como la mejor actriz del mundo.

\- Bueno, será mejor que me retire. Hijo cuídate mucho, vendré en cuanto pueda. – Dijo Eleanor al ver que los chicos jugaban entre ellos.

-Está bien, madre. Nos vemos. – Eleanor salió de la habitación. Candy y Terry siguieron en lo suyo por un rato cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba del camillero, Steven.

\- Buenas noches. Candy saldré a cenar fuera, ¿Gustas acompañarme? – Invito el joven

\- ¡A cenar! – Dijo Candy emocionada, en esos días vaya que había estado hambrienta. – Pero tengo que dar de cenar a Terry y…

\- Puedes ir, si es lo que quieres. – Dijo Terry poniéndose serio.

\- Mmm… Creo que no debería. Gracias Steven. – Se negó Candy.

\- Entonces te traeré algo. Dime ¿Qué se le apetece al bebé más consentido del hospital? – Pregunto el camillero acariciando la pancita de Candy. Ante este gesto Terry apretó los puños. Era sumamente posesivo y su enfermera no era la excepción.

\- Nos encantaría comer pastel… de chocolate. – Dijo Candy saboreándose.

\- A la orden, también te traeré algunas fresas. –

\- ¡Tu si sabes lo que me gusta! – Dijo Candy, Terry rechino los dientes.

\- Entonces vuelvo después, con permiso. – Dijo Steven y salió.

\- Que atento es. – Dijo Terry enojado.

\- Si, todos los del hospital me consienten mucho. Tengo varios antojos. – explico Candy. Terry intento ponerse de pie.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Terry?! – Corrió Candy e intento sentarlo.

\- Yo puedo cumplirte todos tus antojos, Candy. Y mejor que todos ellos juntos. Solo tengo que salir de aquí.- Empujo a Candy y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué dices Terry?, Toma tus muletas, vas a lastimarte… – acerco Candy las muletas.

\- Aléjate de mí. Soy un hombre y yo también puedo hacer todo lo que ese estúpido haga, lo puedo hacer mejor. Yo quiero hacerlo. – Grito Terry enfadado y frustrado. Candy lo abofeteo indignada. Terry cayó al suelo al no ver venir el golpe y tambalearse.

\- Estás loco. Las personas de este hospital son todo lo que yo tengo y me apoyan. Tratan de hacer de todo para que yo este cómoda. Steven lo hace de corazón, comparte el poco dinero que gana conmigo. Ellos son magníficos, no puedes compararte con ellos porque es diferente. – Le grito Candy, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie nuevamente. Terry la abofeteo. En realidad apenas si la toco, pero esto basto para enfurecer a Candy.

\- Solo soy tu estúpido paciente lisiado ¿No es así? –

\- Eres malo, muy malo. Malo para mí pero no para las mujeres. – Dijo Candy

\- Si estás hablando en serio dime la razón por la cual lo dices. – Exigió saber Terry

\- Porque lo eres. – Le grito Candy.

\- Solo estoy tratando de ser yo mismo. – Fue la explicación de Terry.

\- Eres un maldito malcriado, te odio. TE ODIO. – Expreso Candy y salió corriendo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

CONTINUARÁ

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Ojala les gusten.**

**En lo personal no me gusto que Terry golpeara a Candy, pero como fue algo que paso me decidí por ponerlo.**

**Muchas gracias por desearme una feliz Navidad, olvide hacerlo xD Así que espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad.**

**Les mando mis mejores deseos para este año nuevo. Hagan muchos propósitos, traten de cumplirlos y pidan muchos deseos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, ojala les guste este capítulo. Actualizare en una o dos semanas.**

**Algunas me comentaron que no les gustaba el hecho de que Candy está embarazada de Anthony. Pero yo lo hice pensando en todas esas mamis solteras, es un hecho muy común y pienso que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Un papá no debe ser exactamente de sangre. Además al principio yo quería un Anthony fic. Pero mientras fui escribiendo no me gusto Anthony para Candy. En fin veremos qué pasa.**

**También sé que publico muy poquito pero el problema es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Por eso estoy intentando publicar seguido. **

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar a: **

**Krasnyroses****, ****skarllet northman****, marucitasal, ****becky7024****, angye, ****Karla Grandchester A****, ****Dajimar****, Locadeamor, Marcegrandcheste, ****mar mery****, Lina254 y por supuesto a las guest, que no me dejan su nombre Xd**

**Tambien a las que leen sin dejarme mensaje. **

**Que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo. **

**Hasta pronto ****J****si hay muchos comentarios para el próximo capítulo me comprometo a responderlos. **


	16. Chapter 15

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Capítulo 15

UN AMOR EMBARAZOSO.

Cuando Candy se retiró de la habitación, Terry se quedó inmóvil, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Le dolía el pecho por haber golpeado a la única persona que lo había aceptado por lo que es, no por su fama ni fortuna, pero más le dolía el saber que esa persona le era indiferente. Él le había confiado a la chica todo, le contó cada aspecto de su vida y le entregó todo lo que era a ciegas, por lo que el hecho de enterarse de que Candy lo veía solamente como un paciente más le calaba. Todo lo que Candy hacia o decía le afectaba muchísimo, cosa que jamás le había pasado y comenzaba a asustarle.

Se culpó mil veces por haber dejado que la chica entrase en él, se dejó descifrar por una extraña, confió demasiado, pensó que, a fin de cuentas, Candy sólo hizo su trabajo, lo ayudaba por mera vocación y lo escuchaba sólo porque la chica tenía un corazón noble. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, todo lo que hizo por él seguro lo haría por cualquiera.

-_Tengo que alejarme de ella_. - Se dijo Terry, con el paso del tiempo había sentido que comenzaba a necesitar de Candy para todo. Era quien lo escuchaba, alentaba, apoyaba, ayudaba y cuidaba. Pensó que eso tenía que parar. Terrence Grandchester nunca necesito de alguien y esta no sería la excepción

Y así pasó la noche, meditando lo que paso. Después llegó la mañana para intentar arreglar las cosas.

-Buen día joven. - Entró la enfermera Miller, quien ocasionalmente visitaba a Terry cuando ninguno de los doctores podían hacerlo, era para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Buen día señora. - Saludo Terry, pensó lo que diría por un momento y se decidió por decir: - Quería hablar con usted sobre un asunto.

\- Lo escucho. - Dijo la enfermera revisando todo.

\- Quiero un cambio de enfermera. - Fue al grano, la enfermera volteo a mirarlo expectante, levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

-Cómo usted guste, solo queremos que se sienta lo más cómodo posible en nuestras instalaciones - dijo la jefa de enfermeras.

Angelina siguió con sus cosas y salió de la habitación abriéndose paso al comedor, lugar en el que estaría Candy. Si alguien buscaba a Candy lo más seguro es que esta estuviera con su paciente, en los jardines o en el comedor. Este último es en el que estaba todas las mañanas y noches.

-Candy- La llamó la enfermera acercándose a la mesa donde Candy se encontraba.

-Buen día Angie - Saludo la joven.

-Buen día. Estoy aquí para comunicarte que ahora trabajarás únicamente en el pabellón de pediatría. - Aviso la mujer.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con mi paciente? –Dijo alarmada. Candy no quería dejar a Terry.

\- El mismo ha solicitado tu transferencia. Yo sé que no has hecho nada malo Candy, pero ya sabes cómo son los niños mimados. Además con solo un pabellón no te cansarás tanto, es mejor para el bebé. - Dijo la enfermera muy calmada. Candy sintió como un golpe en el estómago, ¿Qué pasaba con Terry? Ella había dado todo de sí misma para que Terry estuviera bien y dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué no acaso ya eran amigos? No entendía, sabía que fue una discusión muy ruda, y los golpes fueron algo terrible, pero entendía que no era para tanto. Terry era el único con el que se sentía cómoda, tan cómoda como para hablarle libremente sobre cualquier cosa, ella misma se acostumbró a tenerlo y lo sentía muy cercano, y ahora le venían a decir que él prefirió tenerla lejos.

-Eso es todo Candy, tienes libre hasta la tarde, nos vemos. - dijo la enfermera y se fue. Candy no podía quedarse ahí sin decir nada, por lo que se decidió por ir a encarar a Terry.

Entró sin tocar, como siempre. Terry tocaba su armónica.

-¿Pediste que me cambiaran? - le dijo enojada.

-Hola, pecosa. - Terry ignoro la pregunta.

-¿Después de todo lo que he dado para que estés bien? Nunca me había interesado tanto por el bienestar de un paciente y ahora me dicen que todo lo que hice fue en vano. A mí sí me importas, fuiste más que un paciente para mí y a ti no te importó. Eres un estúpido. Pero no sé porque lo tomo tan a pecho, en unas semanas estarás de vuelta en tu pérdida vida, acostándote con mujerzuelas y perdiendo el sentido en el alcohol. No sé porque me moleste tanto en cuidar de ti, fui una tonta al confiar en ti. Pensé que éramos amigos. - le escupió enojada, las hormonas se estaban manifestando.

-Candy... Tu eres la que no se interesó en mí en realidad, solo fui tu paciente lisiado por el que sentiste lástima. Yo fui el que confió en ti, sentí que estuviste conmigo en mis peores momentos y resulta que no lo hiciste más que por vocación, yo no debí confiar en ti. - Se defendió Terry.

-Escúchate, no tiene sentido lo que me dices. No sé porque vine, suerte en tu vida llena de fama, no volverás a verme. - Le dijo Candy y salió. Terry rompió un vaso que se encontraba en su mesa de noche.

Candy estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle eso? Pensó que lo mejor era salir a caminar para calmarse un poco. Tomó su bolso y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que comenzó a caminar por uno de los peores barrios de Nueva York.

-_Dios mío, ¿Dónde estoy? _\- Dijo y miró al rededor. A lo lejos pudo ver que unos sujetos golpeaban a un chico.

-¡Deténganse! ¿Tres contra uno? Eso es de cobardes. – Les dijo Candy acercándose.

-Usted no se meta. - Le dijo uno de los maleantes.

-Déjelo en paz, ¿Que le ha hecho este hombre? - pregunto la chica.

-Es un fanfarrón que merece una paliza, eso es todo. - Dijo y siguieron golpeando al chico.

-Mejor váyase. - Dijo el líder de la pandilla. Candy le soltó un golpe a puño cerrado justo en la nariz.

-Me las pagarás. - Dijo el líder de la pandilla extendiendo el brazo para golpearla.

-ALTO- Lo interrumpieron, era otro de los miembros de la pandilla. - Está chica es enfermera del hospital que está aquí cerca, ella ayudó mucho a mi hermano, déjala. - Se puso en medio de Candy y el líder.

-Así que le debemos una… - comenzó a pensar las cosas. - Está bien, puede irse. - Dijo el pandillero en líder.

-No lo haré, no hasta que dejen a este pobre hombre. - Dijo Candy firmemente.

-Escúcheme, enfermera. Es mejor que no se entromete en asuntos como este, puede salir lastimada, además veo que está embarazada, no se arriesgue así. Solo levántelo y lléveselo de aquí, rápido y que no vuelva. Váyanse antes de que me arrepienta. - Dijo el líder de la pandilla. Candy decidió que lo mejor era llevarse al sujeto rápido, al levantarlo se dio cuenta de que era Neil.

-Gracias. - Le murmuró al pandillero que le ayudo y se fue arrastrando a Neil.

-Eres Candy - Le dijo Neil sorprendido de verla, estaba tan diferente. Él sabía que ella no había muerto, pero verla después de tantos años y más aun embarazada le sorprendió bastante. Además él pensaba que ella se encontraba en el frente de batalla.

\- No has cambiado nada. - Le dijo Candy. - Ven, tengo que curarte esas heridas. Neil sólo la siguió. Caminaron un poco y llegaron a un parque, Candy saco un mini botiquín de su bolsa.

-No tengo muchas cosas, pero servirá por el momento. - Le dijo Candy comenzando por limpiar sus heridas. Neil miraba como Candy lo hacía, pudo verla muy de cerca, se dio cuenta de que tenía unos ojos enormemente verdes, una nariz respingada y unas preciosas pecas. Los labios de la chica eran carnosos y de un tono rosa natural, su mirada siguió bajando y se encontró unos pechos rebosantes que se preparaban para alimentar, vio la panza de Candy, ya estaba bastante grande. Las caderas de Candy habían crecido, adaptándose para el momento del parto. Pensó que el embarazo le había sentado de maravilla

-Neil... - comenzó a decir Candy, él le puso atención.- yo sé que nunca fuimos amigos, pero necesito pedirte un favor. No le cuentes a los Andrew que me has visto, no pueden enterarse. - Le pidió Candy, Neil la observó unos instantes y contestó:

-Está bien, Candy.- Dijo, no supo porque pero de repente tuvo la necesidad de estar bien con Candy, quedar bien frente a ella.

-Confiaré en ti Neil. Ya termine, deberías ir a que te curen mejor, te he atado mi pañuelo en la herida de la mano, necesitas algo mejor. Adiós. - Se despidió Candy y volvió al hospital.

Terry se quedó pensando todo el día en lo que Candy le dijo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse. En eso entró la enfermera Miller, quien decidió que sería ella la encargada de cuidar de Terry.

-Joven Grandchester es hora de su terapia. - Dijo la enfermera en jefe.

-Quiero caminar ya. - Le dijo Terry, - No paremos hasta que lo logre.

-No debemos hacer eso, podría lastimarse. - Explicó la enfermera

-Usted sabe que mis heridas están bien, solo quiero intentar caminar. - Le dijo Terry

\- El hecho de que ya pueda usar las muletas es un gran avance. No podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelva a abrirse la herida. -

-Sólo intentemos, - Pidió Terry. La enfermera siguió el procedimiento, dio un masaje a la pierna de Terry y estaban listos para intentarlo.

\- Probemos con el bastón - Dijo la enfermera y lo acercó. Terry se puso de pie con ayuda de la enfermera e intento caminar.

Sentía la pierna como dormida, pesada, lenta, como si su cuerpo hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí. Dio un paso lento, se sentía torpe, le dolía un poco la herida, sostuvo su peso en el bastón y dio un paso con la pierna buena. Repitió este proceso un par de veces, se sentía exhausto, miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que apenas si había avanzado un metro. Se sentía frustrado.

-Suficiente, ven déjame ver esa herida. - Dijo la enfermera, examinó su pierna. - La herida está intacta. Esa es una excelente noticia. Significa que podemos empezar a prepararte para caminar con el bastón, consecuentemente se irá retirando el bastón hasta que puedas hacerlo por ti mismo.

Terry se alegró un poco, al menos sabía que estaba listo para empezar a intentar caminar. Después de esto la enfermera salió informándole que tendría una terapia diaria por la tarde.

Una hora después de que saliera llegó Eleanor Baker a visitar a su hijo.

-Terry, hola hijo. - Dijo y se acercó a saludarlo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien madre, he podido caminar unos pasos con el bastón. - Le informo el chico.

-¡Fantástico! Seguramente Candy está contenta. - Comentó Eleanor

-Ella no lo sabe. -.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó Eleanor extrañada.

-He pedido un cambio de enfermera. - Dijo Terry.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Hijo no te entiendo. -

-No necesito su lástima. - Dijo Terry.

-Estas muy equivocado, Terry. Pero no te enojes, será mejor que no opine nada. -Dijo la mujer.

-Hemos discutido. - Terry le contó a su madre lo ocurrido, sin saltarse detalles. Sentía que si no hablaba iba a explotar.

-No debiste golpearla, Terry. Eso estuvo muy mal. - Comenzó diciendo Eleanor.

-Yo sé, pero me sentía frustrado, molesto e inútil. Solo salió, me siento mal de haberlo hecho y me arrepiento, nunca más volveré a hacer algo semejante. - Dijo Terry.

-Eso espero, pero ese no es el tema. Yo pienso que lo que vino a decirte Candy esta mañana te lo dijo en serio. Yo puedo percibir que te aprecia muchísimo y le importas, dio todo de sí misma para que tu estuvieras bien, hasta nos ayudó a reconciliarnos. Ella se enojó contigo por la manera en la que te expresaste de sus amigos, pero aun así eres una prioridad para ella, lo pude notar incontables veces. Tu eres el único que siente lástima por ti, nadie más lo ha hecho y menos Candy. Yo sé que te lastima no poder hacer por ella tantas cosas como los demás, pero creo que anímicamente tú le das valor y haces que se sienta mejor. Sé que te afecta tanto todo esto porque la quieres, nunca te había visto así, hijo. - Le dijo Eleanor que notaba que ambos jóvenes sentían un real afecto uno por el otro.

\- Tienes razón madre, nunca me había afectado tanto, todo lo que hace Candy tiene un efecto sobre mí, pero no entiendo porque lo tomo tan a pecho, tal vez yo... -Dejó las palabras al aire.

-Si la aprecias, si te duele, no la dejes ir así. Tú mismo la estas alejando cuando ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que en verdad quieres. - Dijo Eleanor.

-Ella ya no quiere verme, no sé cómo podría acercarme a ella. - Dijo Terry

-Ya lo descubrirás. Si la quieres no hagas que se aleje. - Le dijo su madre, se acercó y beso su frente para después irse.

-_¿Me afecta porque la quiero?_ \- se cuestionó Terry - _¿La quiero? _\- Se quedó con este pensamiento en su mente.

Terry no sabía cómo hacer que Candy volviera a ser su enfermera, le parecía patético decir algo como: Me arrepentí y quiero a mi enfermera de vuelta porque la extraño. No sabía cómo, por lo que dejó que pasarán unos días, en los cuales recibía sus terapias y cada día podía caminar un poquito mejor, extrañaba mucho a Candy pero quería reponerse para poder ir con ella. Candy cumplía con sus labores del hospital, pero igualmente extrañaba mucho a Terry, sentía que algo le faltaba. Además Neil Legan no paraba de aparecerse por el hospital con flores y chocolates. Candy no sabía que planeaba el chico.

Candy estaba pensando en Terry y se moría de ganas de ir a verlo, así que para despejar su mente decidió salir a comer fuera del hospital. Para evitar encontrarse con Neil optó por salir por la puerta trasera. Estaba por salir cuando se encontró con Neil.

-_Qué mala suerte_. - pensó Candy

-Hola Candy- saludo Neil - Te ves más hermosa que otros días. - Le dijo el chico.

-Gracias Neil, lo siento pero voy de salida. - Candy intento rodearlo.

-Te acompañare. - Dijo Neil. - Toma, te compre estas flores - le entregó un ramo.

\- Gracias Neil, prefiero ir sola. No deberías gastar en flores, no son necesarias. - Le dijo Candy

\- Candy tú me gustas. Aunque vayas a tener un hijo, me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia. - Le dijo Niel.

\- Estás loco, déjame pasar. - intento salir Candy.

-Bésame... - Neil se acercó peligrosamente rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Suéltame... No quiero... - Intentaba zafarse

-Suéltala - Escucharon una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

-Terry Grandchester... - Dijo Neil sorprendido. Terry se encontraba en los jardines de atrás cuando escucho la discusión y se dirigió de inmediato, iba en muletas.

-¿Qué los americanos no saben de modales? Ya te ha dicho que no quiere, Suéltala. -Ordenó Terry. Neil se separó de Candy y se acercó a Terry

-¿Qué vas a hacerme, Grandchester? ¿Patearme? - Dijo Neil y se echó a reír. Terry le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo. La ceja de Neil empezó a sangrar al instante. Las muletas de Terry cayeron al momento en el que golpeó a Neil, pero él se quedó ahí parado.

\- ¡Ah! Imbécil... -Neil se dobló del dolor.

-Terry... -Dijo Candy mirándolo, después recordó que Neil estaba herido. - Tengo que llevarlo adentro... - Le dijo a Terry, él solo vio como Candy se alejaba con Neil.

...

Terry volvió a su habitación preguntándose porque Neil intentaba besar a Candy. Ese maldito, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Terry sintió que lo odiaba aún más. Durante el colegio habían tenido algunos encuentros ocasionales en los que a Terry le quedo claro que ese chico no le gustaba para nada, era un engreído y un soberbio. Todo un niño rico. Además era un cobarde.

Estaba enojado, más que enojado, furioso. Neil era todo un imbécil

-Terry... - Se abrió la puerta de repente.

-Candy... - Dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- Ya puedes pararte por más tiempo - Dijo Candy mirándolo con una sonrisa. - me alegra mucho.

-Es una suerte que estés aquí. - Dijo Terry. Candy se acercó a él.

-Lo que paso la otra noche fue... - Comenzó a hablar Candy.

-Lo siento, Candy. Fue toda mi culpa, no debí hablar así de la gente que te cuida. Es que yo no puedo hacer nada de lo que ellos hacen por ti y eso me frustra. - Dijo Terry pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Terry... Tu también haces Muchas cosas por mí, no tienes por qué sentirte así- Dijo Candy

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? - pregunto Terry como esperando que Candy no pudiera responder.

-Me haces feliz. - Le dijo Candy, -Antes de que llegaras al hospital -decía Candy- Yo lloraba todas las noches, a pesar de que tenía a todos los del hospital me sentía sola, abandonada y con un gran peso encima, pero desde que estas aquí me siento acompañada, comprendida... Me haces feliz, Terry.

-Candy... - Terry la miro con asombro. - Yo no quiero que te alejes, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi enfermera.

-Tienes que hablar con la jefa de enfermeras y si no se lo ha dicho al doctor podré volver. - Le dijo

-Lo haré en cuanto llegue. - Concluyeron el tema. A fin de cuentas no eran mucho de palabras bonitas.- Candy, ¿De dónde conoces al idiota de Neil Legan?

-Por su familia es por la que tuve que huir. El y su hermana me acusaron de robo, me tendieron una trampa- Contó Candy.

-Su hermana y el son personas despreciables.- Dijo Terry

-¿De dónde los conoces, Terry? - Pregunto Candy recordando que Neil lo llamo por su nombre.

-Del colegio donde yo estudiaba, el Real Colegio San Pablo. Ya te había hablado de él.- Dijo Terry.

-Si Neil y Elisa estudiaban ahí seguro que Stear y Archie también. ¿Los conoces? - Pregunto Candy.

-No lo sé, no hablaba con muchos. Solo sabía el nombre de Neil porque peleamos alguna vez.- Dijo Terry.

-Su apellido es Cornwall Andrew. Son hermanos, uno de ellos es castaño y usa anteojos, el otro tiene el cabello largo y de un tono más como... Arena?

-Ah ya, su habitación estaba junto a la mía. Siempre se escuchaban golpes y explosiones que provenían de ahí -Dijo Terry.

-Es que Stear es inventor y sus inventos casi nunca terminan bien. - río Candy recordando.

-Tienes que buscarlos algún día, Candy. - Le dijo Terry observando las expresiones de Candy.

-Me encantaría volver a verlos, pero es que ellos seguramente le dirían a Anthony sobre mi embarazo y no quiero que me quiten a mi hijo. - Dijo Candy.

-Tienes que reconciliarte con el pasado. -Le dijo Terry. - en fin, será mejor que te alejes de Neil, él no es de fiar.

-Si. - Dijo Candy.

Después Candy tuvo que volver al trabajo, se sentía aliviada de saber que las cosas volvían a estar bien con Terry, el cual espero a que su enfermera llegase para poder hablarle sobre el cambio.

-Buenas tardes, joven. -Saludo la enfermera.

-Ya casi son noches. - Dijo él.

-Estuve ocupada, apenas he podido venir. - Dijo ella.

-Quería hablarle de algo... - Comenzó a decir Terry.

-¿Quieres a Candy de vuelta? ¿Ya han hablado? - Pregunto la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Candy ya hablo con usted? - Se confundió Terry.

-Para nada. Soy la enfermera en jefe de este hospital, yo de todo me entero. - Dijo la mujer. - Supuse que pronto me pedirías que ella volviera, por eso no di aviso al doctor del cambio, tampoco te traje a otras enfermera por lo mismo. Seguro que el resto de las enfermeras harían lo que sea para tomar el lugar de Candy.

-Vaya que está enterada de todo, muchas gracias por el favor. -Dijo Terry

-Sabe. Favor con favor se paga y yo tengo una petición que hacerle. – Dijo la enfermera.

CONTINUARÁ.

**Hola estimadas lectoras, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

**Este lo escribí en el trabajo por lo que puede que sea un poco diferente al resto y puede que tenga más errores. Intente poner la escena donde Candy defiende a Neil, pero la busque durante un buen rato y no la encontré. Me gusta hacer referencias del Anime en mi fic, pero esta vez no pude.**

**Esta vez contestare todos los reviews, pero en verdad me es difícil hacerlo, así que para el próximo contestara solamente los que tengan dudas o algo por el estilo, les pido su comprensión.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer. Actualizo en una semana o dos, después entrare a la escuela y me será mucho más complicado publicar, por favor sean pacientes conmigo. ****J**

**Las invito a dejarme un mensaje, siempre los leo. Cualquier duda o aclaración la responderé en el próximo capítulo.**

**Mar Mery: Ojala sigas leyendo, me alegra que te hayas interesado en mi historia. Actualizo pronto y aquí tienes el cap. Hice que sucediera eso de los golpes más que nada por eso de apegarme al anime. Un saludo ****J**

**Skarllet Northman: Exactamente, padre es el que cría no el que engendra, gracias por entender. Cuando pensé en cómo sería la historia pensé en que Candy se quedara con Anthony, pero conforme iba escribiendo Anthony dejaba de gustarme por su falta de carácter. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, igualmente feliz año (:**

**Dajimar: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, gracias a ti por leer. Igualmente gracias por tus buenos deseos, te deseo lo mismo ****J**

**Gladys: En realidad siento que no soy buena para dejar los capítulos ´´interesantes´´, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Gracias por comentar, ojala te guste este cap. (:**

**Locadeamor: A mi también me pareció feo eso de los golpes, no sé bien que va a pasar con Anthony pero claro que tiene que aparecer. ¡Feliz año para ti también! Y que no falten los fics c:**

**Marcegrandchester: Hay que pasar por malos momentos juntos para fortalecer lazos, sin tristeza no hay felicidad. O eso creo yo XD Aún no sé qué ocurrirá con Anthony, pero igual se merece ser feliz. Gracias por tus deseos e igual mente feliz y próspero año nuevo :D**

**Guest: Trato de conservar la esencia de los personajes, pero igual creo que Candy tiene que ser más viva si va a ser madre. Igual a veces siento que los cambio mucho y me pregunto ¿Realmente Candy o Terry o el personaje que sea diría eso? Al menos parece que te gusta la actitud de Candy, eso me alegra mucho. Gracias por comentar aunque sin nombre ****J**

**SOL Grandchester: Gracias por seguirme desde el principio y que bueno que te animaste a escribir, eres una de las que les debo una disculpa por ausentarme tanto, es bueno saber que aun así sigues leyéndome. Gracias por tus palabras, igualmente felices fiestas (:**

**Paty: Muchas gracias (: Ya aquí está el nuevo cap. Ojala te guste c:**

**Graciela: Que bueno que te encante :D A mí me encanta el acento argentino. Igualmente feliz año. Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Eli: Tu comentario me gustó mucho, me reí un poco siendo honesta xD Susana es toda una arrastrada, como tu dijiste, pero hay que perdonar a Terry porque fue antes de que Candy le abriera los ojos. Tienes razón, quería que vivieran su relación paso a paso como corresponde. Muchas gracias a ti por tus palabras y te mando mis mejores deseos para este año, Saludos (:**

**Angye: Yo sé que fue un mal final, si soy sincera después me arrepentí de los golpes, pero ya estaba publicado así que no había marcha atrás. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Feliz año, saludos (:**

**Brittanny Grandchester Andley: Es un Terryfic, ya he actualizado para que aparezca en la descripción :D Ojala te guste y sigas con la historia.**

**Bibi Grandchester: Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo (:**

**Rocío Lourdes: Que bueno que te guste la historia, trato de apegarme al anime pero creo que Candy tiene que madurar un poco y tener más carácter, como tú dijiste. Ojala te guste este capítulo y ya veremos a donde mandamos a Susana, jeje :D Te mando un saludo, gracias por comentar ****J**

**Y esos son todos, al final termina siendo muy larga la parte de las contestaciones y justo por eso es que decidí dejar de contestar todos, por eso repito, contestare los que tengan dudas y uno que otro que abarque lo que la mayoría dice. Por favor no dejen de comentar, si les soy honesta funciono con presión y mientras más me escriben cosas como: ACTUALIZA!, más rápido lo hago :D.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto. Un saludo a todas ****J**


	17. Chapter 16

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Capítulo 16

UN PASEO.

-Vaya que está enterada de todo, muchas gracias por el favor. -Dijo Terry

-Sabe. Favor con favor se paga y yo tengo una petición que hacerle. – Dijo la enfermera.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué favor podría hacerle yo? – Cuestionó Terry.

-Como ya le dije, yo siempre me entero de todo y claro que me he dado cuenta de la íntima relación que tiene con Candy. Usted ya debe saber por lo que ha pasado esa niña, así que le quiero pedir que la cuide. Ella no es como el resto de mujeres que usted frecuenta, tiene algo distinto. Mi mismo hijo se ha enamorado de la simpatía y energía de Candice, pero yo me doy cuenta que lo de ellos dos nunca pasara y si le soy honesta, veo un futuro más sólido entre usted y ella. No juegue con Candy, tómela en serio. Con ella no se puede andar con tonterías o cosas como las que usted acostumbra, ya sabrá de qué hablo. Tome en cuenta que Candy no es solo una, sino que viene con otra personita. – Le dijo la enfermera, Terry la observo.

-Señora, Candy es mi amiga y claro que la aprecio y cuidó. Me doy cuenta de que con ella se trata de asuntos más serios y que no se puede andar con juegos cuando de ella se trata. Pero no comprendo que quiere decir con ´´futuro solido´´. Somos amigos y nada más. El hecho de que vaya a ser madre no cambia nada. – Contesto Terry.

-Joven Grandchester, no trate de engañarme ni de engañarse a usted mismo. Le estoy dando un consejo y pidiendo un favor. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa piénselo bien y sea honesto con usted. No lastime a Candy. – Dijo la enfermera y salió dejando a Terry solo con sus pensamientos. A la mañana siguiente Candy fue a verlo.

-Terry, come tu desayuno y después continuaremos con tus terapias. – Dijo Candy entrando con una charola llena de comida, como siempre tenía una gran sonrisa. Terry miro a Candy, pensó en lo distinto que era cuando tenía a otra enfermera, tener a Candy de vuelta significaba sentir la euforia que emanaba por sus poros, esa sonrisa era capaz de levantar el ánimo a cualquiera.

-Está bien, pecosa. – Dijo Terry incorporándose para comer.

\- Te ves tan fuerte. Y eso que solo paso una semana. – Comento Candy

-Estoy dando todo de mí para poder caminar muy pronto. Debería ir más avanzado para alcanzar a la obra. Tengo que caminar en dos semanas, tres máximo. – Dijo Terry

-Estas cosas no deben forzarse, pero ya sabes que daré lo mejor de mí para que puedas caminar lo más pronto posible. – Dijo Candy con energía. Llego la hora de intentarlo. Candy hizo los masajes correspondientes para poder comenzar.

-¿Qué está pasándome? – Pensó Terry sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al sentir las manos de Candy en su pierna. Se sentía muy diferente a cuando lo hacia la enfermera Miller, con Candy su piel estaba respondiendo al contacto, el joven se encontraba perdido en el toque de Candy cuando una voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

-Estamos listos, Terry. – Dijo Candy ruborizada, Terry se preguntó si ella también sintió algo. Entonces se puso de pie solo, estaba recuperando la fuerza.

-Pecosa el bastón… - Dijo Terry, noto que Candy se encontraba distraída, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Oh… Sí. Toma. – Dijo entregándoselo. El comenzó a dar unos pasos, aun sentía su pierna adormilada, pero al menos podía moverla mejor.

-Vas muy bien, Terry. Apuesto a que puedes llegar hasta donde yo estoy. – Dijo Candy poniéndose al otro lado de la habitación. Terry iba lento, como un abuelo. Era como caminar con un zapato de plomo, pero siguió andando. Claro que se sentía cansado, pero frente a Candy quería demostrar que era capaz. Cuando sentía que ya no podía se posaba en la pierna buena y luego de unos instantes seguía y así fue como finalmente llego hasta donde Candy.

-Magnifico, Terry. – Dijo Candy abrazándolo para que este pudiera descansar en sus hombres, decidió soltarlo para dirigirse por una silla. Terry tomo asiento y estiro la pierna, Candy la examino de inmediato.

-La herida está bien. Lo que pasa es que tu pierna se encuentra débil por la falta de uso, tendremos que ejercitarla. – Dijo Candy agachándose para seguir con los masajes. – Vas a estar bien muy pronto.

Después de eso Candy se dirigió al comedor a, valga la redundancia, comer algo. Estaba comiéndose una gelatina cuando llego la enfermera Miller.

-Candy.- La llamó.

_-Dios, ¿qué habré hecho ahora? _– Se preguntó la rubia.

-Me encontraba haciendo una inspección de rutina en las habitaciones y ¡Tu cuarto es un caos! Tienes que arreglar ese desastre. - Candy recordó que había puesto todo patas arriba buscando unos chocolates que le regalo un paciente tiempo atrás.

-Si Angie, lo siento. – Dijo Candy juntando ambos dedos índices y bajando la cabeza, como niña regañada.

-Ve a asearlo ahora mismo. – Ordeno la enfermera en jefe.

-Sí. – Dijo con la cabeza gacha. Pidió a una de las encargadas del comedor que le guardara su gelatina y fue en dirección a su cuarto. En verdad que hizo un desorden, había ropa tirada, junto a algunos libros y accesorios. Estaba juntando todo cuando se encontró con su crucifijo dentro de un cajón. Lo tomo y se decidió por guardarlo en su joyero para no perderlo. En realidad solo tenía un par de cosas, entre ellas el broche de él príncipe de la colina y…

-El collar… - Dijo Candy cuando abrió el pequeño joyero. Era el que Anthony le había regalado al pedirle que fuera su novia. No había tenido el valor de botarlo. Lo miro y se decidió por tomarlo, observo cada detalle y abrió el pequeño corazón.

-Anthony… - dijo Mirando la fotografía donde aparecía el chico y comenzó a llorar. Aventó el collar al suelo con rabia. Él la había engañado (o al menos eso pensaba ella) y ahora ella tenía que enfrentar sola el ser madre a su corta edad de 17 años. Pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Tenía que culparlo a él? Ella no le dijo sobre su embarazo, aunque decirle significaba correr el riesgo de que los Andrew fueran tras ella.

Juntó el dije y se lo puso, no estaba lista para deshacerse de él.

_-Anthony… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?_ – Se preguntó, hacía meses que no pensaba en él. – _No, sal de mi cabeza_. – Se dijo Candy dándose unos ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza como queriendo asustar a sus pensamientos. – Voy a ser mamá… - Pensó mirando su barriga.

-Escúchame… - Comenzó a hablar en voz alta para su bebé. – Yo sé que quizás no sea la mujer más preparada para ser madre, y que será duro para ti crecer sin un padre. Pero daré todo para que seas feliz y salgamos adelante. Es una promesa. Puedes estar seguro de que vas a crecer rodeado de amor y que nunca te dejare solo. Jamás te faltara nada – De repente sintió al bebé patear como respuesta. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Candy.

No quería ponerse melancólica por lo que decidió seguir limpiando. Termino rápido, en realidad no estaba sucio, solo desordenado. Cuando fue hora de volver con Terry entro sin tocar, como siempre.

-Estoy aquí. – Dijo entrando.

-¿Habrán mas terapias, pecosa? – Preguntó Terry.

-Sí, pero creo que sería mejor si las hiciéramos en el jardín. –

-Muy bien pecosa.- Dijo Terry mirándola con detenimiento, notaba algo extraño. -Has estado llorando… - Dijo en voz alta.

-Eh… no pasa nada. – Le restó importancia. Terry no dijo más, ambos salieron al jardín. Candy hacia unos ejercicios con la pierna de Terry cuando este se percató de algo distinto que colgaba del cuello de Candy.

-¿Es nuevo? – Preguntó él, Candy se puso seria al instante.

-Pues… no, fue un regalo. – Dijo Candy bajando la mirada...

-Es muy bello. ¿Puedo verlo? – Dijo al ver que Candy se estaba comportando extraño. Candy se puso pálida ante la petición del chico.

-En realidad fue un regalo de Anthony… - Dijo, sentía que si Terry lo hubiese averiguado por el mismo se hubiera puesto furioso.

-¿De Anthony? – Terry sintió que la sangre le hervía. – Así que aun piensas en él. – Dijo apretando los puños.

-No es que pensara en él… es que estaba aseando mi habitación y… - Empezó a hablar Candy.

-Nunca lo vas a superar. A pesar de que te engaño y está haciendo su vida con otra mujer. ¿Qué tiene ese idiota? – Terry empezaba a enfurecerse.

-No deja de ser el padre de mi hijo. – Dijo Candy sin saber que contestar. Terry sintió como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua ardiendo en el cuerpo.

-No solo piensas en él, sino que aún le quieres. – Terry se puso de pie, tomo el bastón y camino hasta las muletas.

-¿Qué haces Terry? – Dijo Candy viendo.

-Te doy tu privacidad, para que puedas pensar en tu querido Anthony a gusto. – Dijo Terry, sentía que iba a explotar.

-Terry… espera. – Dijo Candy tomándole una mano.

-No… - Dijo Terry quitando la mano. – Tu a la única persona que necesitas es a tu precioso Anthony, a mi déjame en paz. – Dijo dirigiéndose al hospital. Candy sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta a él, no pudo frenar y ambos cayeron al pasto.

-Estoy harta de que siempre terminemos peleando. Tú más que nadie sabe el dolor que me ha causado, yo solo quiero al Anthony de mis recuerdos, el que estuvo conmigo toda mi vida. Pero ese Anthony ya no existe, se quedó atrás. Ahora solo miro hacia delante. Me siento tonta por haberme puesto esto. – Dijo sentándose. Se arrancó el collar y lo echo al piso. – Anthony ya no es Anthony. – Concluyó.

Terry se sentó también.

-Deja de pensar en él, Candy. Necesitas que esa herida cicatrice y no lo vas a lograr mientras no cierres tus ciclos. Deja de sentirte sola, ya no lo estas más. – Dijo y un silencio se apodero del momento, Terry no sabía cómo romper el hielo, pero para su sorpresa fue Candy quien lo hizo, abrasándose a él. Terry abrió los ojos, asombrado por el acto de Candy, solo acato a responder el abrazo. El joven era tan cálido que Candy se sintió finalmente en su hogar, era mucho más ancho que Anthony por lo que se sintió enormemente protegida entre sus brazos. El aroma del chico inundo su olfato, olía tan varonil. Mientras tanto Terry se encontraba perdido en los encantos de Candy. La sentía como suya en ese momento, como que tenía que protegerla. La piel de Candy era tan suave y olorosa, olía fresco, como a frutos rojos. También pudo sentir el perfume que Candy usaba, con aroma a rosas, muy femenina. Su cabello era tan suave e igualmente olía mucho a ella. Sintió como Anthony iba desapareciendo poco a poco, ahora era él quien tenía a Candy.

-Me duele, Candy. Pensar que soy insuficiente para ti. – Dijo Terry, sincerándose, como no podía hacerlo con nadie más.

-Tú me llenas, Terry. Cuando estoy contigo todo lo demás se vuelve nada, eres un gran amigo. No sé qué haría sin ti. – Dijo Candy separándose, recordando su posición y el lugar donde estaban.

Y así se rompió el encanto del momento, pues sin decir algo más siguieron adelante con la terapia.

Y otra semana paso. Durante esos días Terry avanzo muchísimo, podía caminar más rápido y sin cansarse como antes con el bastón, todo iba marchando de maravilla.

-Terry… - Entro Candy a la habitación.

-No corras, pecosa. – Dijo Terry al ver que Candy venia agitada.

-Ha llegado una carta para ti. Es de Robert. – Se la entrego. Estaba roja por la carrera. Terry la abrió y la leyó.

-¿Qué dice, Terry? – Dijo Candy muy curiosa e impaciente, como una niña. Terry saco un boleto de tren del sobre.

-Dios mío, es para dentro de una semana. – Dijo Candy mirando la fecha.

-Me esperan, Candy. – Dijo mirando el boleto. – Aun no estoy listo. – Dijo tras pensarlo.

-¿Qué dices Terry? – Pregunto Candy.

-Aun no puedo andar sin el bastón. –Dijo Terry.

-Pero podrás. En esta semana has avanzado muchísimo, podrás andar en una semana. – Dijo Candy.

-No podré hacer todos los movimientos que se requieren para mi papel. No creo que pueda subir escalones. – Dijo Terry.

-No seas pesimista, Grandchester. – Dijo Candy como si fuera un entrenador. – No olvides que tienes a la mejor enfermera de Nueva York. Lo lograremos.

-Ojala así fuera. –

-Me estas exasperando, vamos ponte de pie. – Ordeno Candy.

-Ahora no, Candy. – Se negó el chico.

-Anda, como quieres cuarte si no escuchas a tu enfermera. – Dijo Candy.

-Está bien, pecosa. – Dijo Terry y se puso de pie. Ya no eran necesarios los masajes, lo que hacían ahora eran unos ejercicios.

-Toma. – Le entrego el bastón. – Camina hasta el centro de la habitación. – Dijo Candy y así lo hizo Terry. Una vez que llego al centro Candy le quito el bastón. Terry se desequilibró un poco, pero pudo quedarse de pie.

-Ahora camina. – Dijo Candy. – Tú puedes. – Terry empezó a dar unos pasos, sentía que le faltaba equilibrio y apoyar el pie sin el bastón se sentía extraño, pero camino aun así.

-Bien Terry. – Lo alentaba Candy, claro que Terry iba muy lento y le costaba mantener el equilibrio pero lo estaba logrando. Finalmente llego hasta ella. Candy lo abrazo eufórica.

-Te dije que podías hacerlo. – Dijo Candy aun abrazada a Terry. Mientras tanto Terry se sentía dichoso, al fin podía volver a valerse por sí mismo y abrazar a Candy así, sin ayuda de ningún apoyo se sentía glorioso. Sintió como si pudiese ser tan útil como lo era antes. Aunque le repitieran más de cien veces que no era inútil, él no podía dejar de sentirse impotente. Por lo que volver a hacer algo por si solo se sentía estupendo.

-Sabes Terry- Dijo Candy. – En este momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es mandarte a tu casa, para que pruebes caminar en tu entorno, te será mucho más fácil intentarlo ahí. Ya puedes caminar solo con el bastón, ya no necesitas estar aquí.

Terry escucho, se sentía feliz de saberse independiente, aunque no pudiera caminar al cien sin el bastón, pero entendía que era hora de volver a casa. El mismo podía caminar con el bastón, incluso ya salía de su habitación y deambulaba por los pasillos del hospital, sabía que era el momento, pero no quería irse, no quería dejar de ver a su enfermera. Si se iba ya no la vería cada día, ¿Y si no volvía a verla? No, no quería eso. Quería estar con Candy.

-Candy… - Dijo él. –Si me voy ¿Seguiremos hablando? ¿Podremos escribirnos? ¿Podremos vernos? –Pregunto Terry.

-Claro que sí, no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente. – Dijo Candy y le saco la lengua.

-Entonces está bien. Volveré a casa.-

-Iré a hablar con el doctor para que te dé de alta mañana. –Dijo Candy y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella.

-No _quiero que te vayas, Terry. En realidad puedes irte desde hace días, pero si te vas volveré a estar sola. No quiero perderte… _\- Pensó Candy, tomo aire para armarse de valor y se abrió paso para ir con el doctor.

Al día siguiente Terry había sido dado de alta.

-Candy, gracias por todo. Eres una gran enfermera. – Dijo Terry preparándose para salir.

-Gracias a ti. Has venido a sanarme. Por favor que esta amistad no muera aquí.- Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos. Terry pensó en que se veía preciosa aun así, con las lágrimas sus ojos se veían aún más claros y grandes, obviamente no le gustaba verla afligida, pero estaba hechizado con sus encantos. Su ex enfermera era preciosa sin lugar a dudas. Entonces se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos.

_-¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_ – Se cuestionó. No quería ver la realidad, no quería aceptar que esa chica había causado cosas en él, era demasiado orgulloso.

-¿Cuándo es tu descanso, Candy? – Pregunto para ahuyentar sus pensamientos.

-Dado que hoy y mañana tendré la guardia nocturna, tendré los dos días siguientes de descanso. – Informo Candy.

-Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana. Ponte algo cómodo. – Dijo el chico para después despedirse y volver a su vida lejos del hospital. Pensaba que quería ser su amigo... Era muy necio por lo que se mentía a si mismo diciéndose que la invitaba a salir solamente porque estaba agradecido y además era su amiga. Solo eso.

Candy se encontraba en su segundo día de guardia nocturna. Vaya que sería pesado salir con Terry al día siguiente, pero sabía que muy pronto se iría y quería verlo, después de eso solo Dios sabia cuando volverían a encontrarse, por eso mismo se ofreció para la guardia nocturna los dos días consecutivos para poder tener esos dos días libres. Trabajar casi 48 horas seguidas (puesto que su trabajo diurno en el hospital no cesó) era algo muy duro, pero Candy se las ingeniaba para tomar siestas durante su guardia. Sabía que tenía que estar atenta, pero su salud le era más importante.

Se dispuso a ordenar unos registros sobre los pacientes, pero no podía concentrarse. Un joven británico no salía de sus pensamientos. Estaba recordando todo lo que vivieron esos días, los juegos, las bromas, las peleas, Terry tocando la armónica, el reconcilio que tuvieron Terry y su madre, la insistente Susana Marlow, el conflicto con Neil Legan, los ensayos, las terapias, en fin, todo. Ese muchacho había llenado cada espacio de la vida de Candy, sentía que por fin tenia a un amigo sincero, alguien en quien confiar. Y entonces Candy recordó los incontables baños de esponja que le dio al chico, era tan estético, como mandado a hacer. Claro que en el momento Candy no pensaba en nada de eso, pero ahora que recordaba, Terry era guapo, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Tenía unos ojos preciosamente azules, con toques verdes, le recordaban al océano, su nariz era fina, su labio superior era delgado pero bien marcado, mientras que el inferior era más carnoso, eso le daba un aire muy varonil. Sus hombros eran anchos y su abdomen estaba bien marcado, no era precisamente el abdomen de alguien que vive haciendo ejercicio a toda hora, pero el chico contaba con una buena alimentación y ejercicio suficiente como para estar en buena condición, lo que se notaba en un abdomen definido, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del chico con sus recuerdos. Sus piernas eran largas y marcadas, entonces recordó que se había saltado una parte en su recorrido… Y ahí Candy se puso roja por sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar las imágenes de su mente.

Cuando pensaba en Terry el tiempo se le pasaba volando, pues ya había amanecido y ella ni cuenta se dio. Miro el reloj: las seis y veinte. Su guardia terminaba a las siete.

-Estoy hambrienta. – Dijo Candy para ella misma.

-Ve por algo, yo te cubro. – Escucho a sus espaldas. Volteo para encontrarse a Steven, el camillero.

-Buen día, Steven. – Saludo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Tienes una sonrisa hermosa. – Dijo el chico. – Suelo perderme en ella.

-¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto Candy desconcertada por lo dicho por el joven tan repentinamente.

-Quiero comenzar a cortejarte, Candy. – Soltó. Candy empezó a reír.

-Si claro, después podemos casarnos si quieres. – Dijo Candy y le dio un golpecito con el codo.

-Candy, te hablo en serio. – Dijo firmemente.

-Steven… - Comenzó a hablar Candy sin encontrar palabras. – Lo mejor para ti es que no lo hagas, no sé de donde sacas esas ideas pero…

-Tú no sabes que es lo mejor para mí. Desde que llegaste al hospital quede enganchado. No es que saque ideas, es lo que siento. ¿Qué acaso ya tienes a alguien?- Pregunto el camillero.

-Eh… yo… - Por un momento la imagen de Terry vino a su cabeza. – No salgo con nadie en este momento, pero… - La volvió a interrumpir.

-No me digas que caíste en los encantos de ese actorcito. – Dijo como si tal acto fuera la peor atrocidad. Candy solo se quedó callada pensando en que responder a eso, la verdad es que no sabía que decir. –Veo que así es. – continuo hablando. – Candy él es una mentira andante, sabes cómo vivía, es un hombre de la farándula. El solo jugaría contigo.

-No hables más. – Lo interrumpió Candy, enojada. – Tú no sabes nada sobre él.

-Estas actuando como una niña. – Le dijo él. Candy se sintió herida, ella había tratado de ser más sensata, más madura para su hijo y ahora le venían a decir que actuaba como una niña.

-Él no tiene nada que ver, simplemente no te veo como algo más que un amigo del trabajo. Estar conmigo no es una opción para ti en este momento. ¿Es qué no entiendes? Voy a ser madre y no puedo andarme con jueguitos absurdos. Sé que tú no vas por algo serio conmigo. O dime ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Aceptarías cuidar como tuyo al hijo de otro? Sé que no, no estás enamorado de mí, solo te atraigo y quieres ver ''que sale'' de esto. Pero no puedo aceptar en este momento una situación así. No quiero ser grosera pero piensa las cosas. Tú y yo solo somos amigos y lo mejor es que las cosas sigan así. – Termino de hablar cuando Angelina Miller, jefa de enfermeras, llegó.

-Candy, ya puedes ir a descansar. – Dijo la mujer.

-Sí. – Dijo y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Había necesitado de mucho valor para hablarle así al chico. Ella no era así, no decía cosas de ese tipo con tanta fluidez. Normalmente hubiera dicho algo como: En este momento no pienso en una pareja, o: Lo siento, pero no comparto tus sentimientos. Pero no, ese chico la saco de sus casillas, tuvo que ser más directa.

Y ahí en la comodidad de su cuarto pudo sacar a la niña que lleva dentro y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Pensó que todo lo que dijo era verdad y entonces lloro más. Y se dio cuenta: Lloraba porque lo que dijo aplicaba con Terry. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Sentía un gran dolor al pensar en que jamás tendría al alcance a Terry, conociéndolo sabía que para el sería imposible aceptar a una mujer con el hijo de alguien más y ella no podía darse el lujo de tener una relación instantánea, en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Tenía otra personita en quien pensar.

Con estos pensamientos se quedó dormida, a las 11:30 despertó ajetreada, Terry no debía de tardar.

Se ducho y cambio. Decidió usar un vestido azul claro, de los pocos que compro para su embarazo. Se hizo dos trenzas delgaditas en cada lado superior de la cabeza, que unió en la parte de atrás con una liga y un lazo rosa. Todo el resto del cabello estaba suelto. Se puso unos cómodos zapatos bajos y por último se maquillo un poco.

-Candy. – Tocaron a la puerta, era una enfermera.-

-Pase. – Dijo Candy.

-Candy, que linda te ves. – Dijo admirándola, en verdad que con su embarazo se veía preciosa.

-Gracias, Amelia. –Sonrió a la joven enfermera. No eran muy amigas pero habían platicado un par de veces.

-Te buscan, es un chico muy misterioso. – Dijo la enfermera.

-Enseguida voy. –Dijo y la enfermera salió. Candy tomo su bolso y un suéter, pues el clima estaba cambiando y las lluvias eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Salió al jardín y no veía a nadie por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde estará? – Dijo en voz alta.

-¡BUUUUU! –Le gritaron por atrás.

-¡Ay! – Grito Candy por el susto. Era un hombre con ropas oscuras, tenía una bufanda y un gorro que le ayudaban a cubrirse la cara, también usaba un bastón... - ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Pregunto asustada, ahí fue cuando el hombre empezó a reír y ella se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¡Terry! ¡Me asustaste! – Le dijo la rubia para después darle un golpe.

-Eres una agresiva, señorita pecas. – Rio divertido.

-Mejor vámonos.- Dijo Candy, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de a dónde iban. Salieron y Terry le señalo cuál era su auto.

-Es un auto muy lindo. – Dijo Candy una vez que ambos estaban dentro.

-Gracias, pecas.-Dijo Terry

-Y ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto la chica.

-Es una sorpresa. – Dijo y le guiño el ojo.

Pasaron un largo rato en el auto, cuando por fin llegaron.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Candy, mirando alrededor. Vio un enorme parque.

-No, no es central park. –Dijo Terry. El bien sabía que Candy aun no conocía los lugares magníficos que Nueva York ofrecía, siendo honestos ni el mismo se había dado el tiempo de conocerlos, pero fue una recomendación de Eleanor. – Estamos en Battery Park1 .

Bajaron del auto y se dedicaron a andar por los hermosos caminos que el lugar tenía, ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho en el trayecto, nadie se animaba a soltar palabra alguna.

_-¿Qué está pasando?_ – Se preguntó Candy sintiendo como un nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella, ahí caminando junto a Terry no sabía que decir o como pensar.

-Candy… - Terry rompió el hielo. -¿Nos podemos sentar unos minutos?

-¡Claro! – Se apresuró a decir, por poco y olvidaba que Terry iba en bastón. – Pero mira que hemos caminado un largo tramo. Ya estás muy bien

-Quiero intentarlo sin el bastón, ver qué tal va mi progreso. – Dijo Terry.

-Estarás bien. – Dijo Candy.

-En cinco días alcanzare al elenco, tengo que andar perfectamente para entonces. – Dijo Terry

-Solo basta con que puedas aguantar toda la obra. – Dijo Candy recordando que en realidad la obra si era algo larga.

-Es mucho tiempo, por eso he querido venir aquí, para practicar.-

-Pues practiquemos, Terry. – Dijo Candy entusiasta y entonces un sonido muy fuerte interrumpió su plática. Candy se puso roja.

-¿Tienes hambre, pequeña glotona? – Pregunto Terry después de reír, el sonido era el estómago de Candy protestando por la falta de alimentos. Candy se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había comido nada desde el día anterior.

-No te burles, no he probado bocado alguno desde ayer. – Dijo Candy.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! – Preguntó Terry en plan de regaño. – Tienes que alimentarte bien, Candy. Estas comiendo por dos personas. No vuelvas a malpasarte así. – La reprendió el chico.

-Lo siento… - Se disculpó Candy, como niña regañada. Al final ella era así y no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

-Vamos. – Dijo Terry poniéndose de pie. Caminaron un rato cuando llegaron a una zona donde había más gente y por ende, habían unos cuantos vendedores ambulantes. Candy no se dio cuenta de cuando perdió a Terry de vista.

-¡Terry! – Gritaba Candy entre la muchedumbre - ¡TERRY!

-Aquí estoy, pecosa. – Dijo acercándose a ella. – Quédate aquí. – Dijo conduciéndola a una banca. Primero llego con dos latas de refresco para después volver con 5 hot dogs.

-Esto es lo que pude conseguir. – Dijo tras darle la comida.

-Gracias, Terry. Comamos. – Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa devorando sus alimentos.

-De verdad que eres una glotona. – Dijo divertido al ver como comía tan rápido. El apenas si había mordido su hot dog.

-¡Terry Grandchester! – Llegó corriendo una jovencita, Terry se arrepintió de haber dejado su ''disfraz'' en el auto. – Me das tu autógrafo. – Pidió la joven con los ojos brillantes.

-Claro. – Respondió Terry. Él no podía darse el lujo de ser grosero con alguna de sus fans.

-Usted es tan guapo en persona. – Lo adulaba la joven.

-Muchas gracias, usted es una joven encantadora. – Dijo y le obsequio una de sus sonrisas, aunque falsa, a fin de cuentas sonrisa. Mientras tanto Candy estaba que ardía de celos al otro lado de la banca.

Cuando la joven se fue Terry se volvió a mirar a Candy.

-Debe ser magnifico ser asechado por tantas mujeres. – Dijo estrujando a su pobre hot dog.

-Bueno, tener esta cara tiene sus beneficios. – Sonrió de lado viendo como su enfermera se ponía ¿Celosa?

-Me alegro por ti. – Dijo Candy apretando los dientes.

-Deberías apresurarte y declararme tu amor, si quieres venir conozco un lugar, no queremos que otra te gane todo esto. – Dijo Terry juguetón, señalándose con el dedo índice. Candy bufo de coraje.

-No, gracias. – Se negó cortante.

-No te enojes, Candy. – Dijo Terry gentilmente para calmarla.

-Pues no me hagas enojar. Tu eres el que debería apresurarse, hoy mismo un chico se me ha declarado – Dijo Candy. Terry se puso tenso al instante.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? –Pregunto impacientándose, Candy se arrepintió de haber hablado pues bien sabía de antemano que Terry no veía con buenos ojos al camillero.

-Eh… pues… - No sabía que decir.

-A puesto a que fue Neil. – Dijo Terry, pero después de meditarlo un poco recordó que Neil ya lo había hecho antes. – No me digas que fue el camillerito ese. –Concluyo Terry después de pensarlo un rato.

-Para ser honesta sí, pero al final terminamos peleando, es desagradable. –Dijo Candy recordando.

-¿Se atrevió a hacerte alguna grosería? – Dijo Terry enojado, como pensando de qué forma iba a matar a ese sujeto.

-Me ha dicho que soy una tonta por confiar en ti y que actuó como una niña.- Entonces Candy comenzó a llorar recordando todo, incluyendo sus pensamientos acerca de que no podía pasar algo con Terry.

Terry que nunca fue bueno en este tipo de situaciones solo le dijo algunas palabras como: Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, eres una mujer madura, etc. Se sentía como un niño sin saber qué hacer. Cuando Candy estaba más tranquila finalmente dijo:

-Vamos pecas, ¿No quieres comerte otro hot… -Terry no termino de hablar porque al mirar se dio cuenta de que Candy se había comido todos los hot dogs, incluido el que él ya había mordido. Candy se puso roja como un tomate, Terry empezó a reír a carcajadas, pudo más la risa.

-Incluso te has comido el mío… - Seguía riendo. Candy comenzó a reír con él.

-Lo merecías después de ignorarme para estar coqueteando. – Dijo Candy.

-Puede que sí. Voy a comprar otro para mí, ¿Tú no quieres más? – Hablo Terry, ignorando lo último para evitar más peleas.

-No, gracias. – Agradeció la oferta. Terry fue por otro el cual se comió en el camino, no tenía mucha hambre por lo que con uno bastó.

-Candy… - Llegó Terry de nuevo. - ¿La mitad? – Ofreció Terry de unos dulces que había comprado a una anciana de regreso. Candy acepto, Terry aventó un dulce al aire y lo atrapo en su boca, Candy intento imitarlo pero el dulce le golpeo en la cara, como resultado Terry se rio muchísimo de ella. Candy no se rindió y volvió a intentarlo, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que el dulce no volvió a caer, noto que Terry reía a carcajadas mucho más frenéticas mirando hacia arriba, así que miro y se encontró con una ardillita que había atrapado el dulce de Candy. Entonces ambos empezaron a reír incontrolablemente.

-Qué lindo… - Dijo Candy después de un rato de risa. – Terry ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto al darse cuenta de que mucha gente salía de ese edificio.

-Vayamos a investigar. – Propuso Terry. Se acercaron y Candy leyó el letrero en voz alta:

-Acuario de Nueva York2. ¡Terry entremos! –propuso emocionada. Saco su pequeña billetera de su bolso. - ¡Vamos por las entradas!

-Yo voy. – Se apresuró a decir y salió directo a comprarlas, como un caballero ingles no aceptaría el dinero de una dama. – Entremos. – Dijo al volver.

-Espera, Candy. – Dijo Terry y se volvió para hablar con una de las trabajadoras. - ¿Puedo dejarle esto aquí? – Dijo y señalo el bastón.

-Por supuesto. – Dijo la empleada.

-¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Candy.

-Lo estoy. – Dijo Terry muy seguro. El chico caminaba un poco chueco y lento, pero iban bastante bien.

-¡WOW! – Candy estaba encantada con lo que veía. En la primera habitación se encontró con peces pequeños de muchos colores. Terry la miraba embelesado, pensaba que Candy se veía preciosa con su carita llena de felicidad y asombro. Era tan pura. Esa chica sí que lo tenía cautivado.

-Mira, Terry. Las estrellas marinas. – Dijo Candy con los ojitos brillando de emoción.

-Son bellas. – Le dijo Terry. La verdad es que no estaba viendo nada, solo a Candy.

-LOS CABALLITOS DE MAR- Candy corrió hacia la pecera. Volteo a ver a Terry pero el aún estaba lejos, se sintió mal por dejarse llevar, por un momento olvido que Terry no podía ir tan rápido. Volvió corriendo con él.

-Ve, por mí no te detengas. – Le dijo Terry al verla volver.

-Vengo contigo, por ende estaré contigo. –Dijo Candy

-Entonces… - Terry la tomo de la mano, Candy se puso colorada. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. – Así no lo olvidaras. –Dijo él. Se estaba haciendo de noche por lo que el lugar se encontraba casi vacío, pues estaban por cerrar el lugar. Aprovecho esa privacidad para no soltar la mano de Candy, era una gran oportunidad pues asi también se libraban de las miradas curiosas.

Terminaron el recorrido en silencio, cada uno gozando de la cercanía del otro. Cuando finalmente salieron tuvieron que soltarse, ya que Terry fue por su bastón.

-¿Cómo sientes la pierna? – Pregunto Candy.

-Cansada. – Contesto Terry.

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos. – Dijo Candy.

-Espera, quiero ir a un lugar. – Dijo Terry.

-¿A dónde? – Cuestiono Candy, no quería que Terry se forzara demasiado.

-Sígueme. – Dijo el castaño y comenzó a caminar, lento pero seguro. Les llevo poco tiempo, pero finalmente llegaron a una baranda, tras ella el océano les recibía.

-Que hermoso. – Dijo Candy.

-Mira hacia allá. – Señaló el horizonte.

-Mmm… -Comenzó a buscar con la mirada. - ¡Vaya! ¡La estatua de la libertad!

-Se tiene una vista magnifica desde aquí. – Dijo Terry.

-Tienes razón. – Concordó Candy.

-Candy… - empezó a hablar Terry. - ¿Quieres bailar? Para que recuerdes este día.

-Terry… Pero tu pierna… - Objetó Candy.

-Está bien. – Aseguro y le ofreció su mano. Candy dudo por un momento, pero finalmente acepto. Bailaban un vals lento, relajado, cuya música solo existía en su imaginación. Ambos se miraban fascinados, perdidos en los encantos del otro, cuando de repente Terry se paró en seco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Terry? – Pregunto Candy, al ver su semblante serio se preguntó si se había lastimado. Terry le respondió sellando sus labios con un beso, fue un movimiento rápido por lo que Candy quedo sorprendida. Ante el contacto de sus labios sintió algo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sintió un calor que subía desde su estómago, como si la hubiesen golpeado o algo parecido, pero sin dolor.

CONTINUARÁ

…

**1****Battery Park es un parque que se encuentra en Manhattan, que ofrece una estupenda vista de la ciudad de Nueva York, en donde puedes observar la estatua de la libertad, o al menos eso leí en una página de turismo.**

**2** **Acuario de Nueva York (New York Aquarium) se encuentra ubicado en Battery Park, fundado en 1896. La verdad es que en un inicio el acuario no se encontraba en Battery Park, sino que en Lower Manhattan, fue hasta los años 40 que cambio a Battery park. Pero bueno, es un fanfic xD**

**Hoy no me sentía muy detallista, en serio no sé porque. Intentaba detallar más las cosas, pero no podía. Quería dejar este capítulo listo por lo que seguí escribiendo así, ojala les guste el cap. pese a esto.**

**Gracias por leer, quiero ver ya sus comentarios.**

**El capítulo pasado me falto responderle a alguien, pues su comentario lo vi ya que había publicado, lo siento :c pero aquí tienes tu contestación (:**

**Wendy Alfaro****: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Y sí, es un Terryfic. Susana y Neil siempre serán un dolor de cabeza, por desgracia xD, Te agradezco el leer y si, estaré actualizando pronto. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos y una disculpa (:**

**También vi que ****mar mery**** pregunto por el abuelo William, pues él no tiene vela en el entierro en mi historia, así que no va a aparecer. No se crean xD Solo bromeo. Claro que el abuelo William tendrá su aparición, es parte importante de Candy Candy, ya no falta tanto para que aparezca. Muy buena pregunta**** mar Mery, ****gracias por comentar, como sueles hacerlo.**

**Y también gracias por sus lindas palabras a:**

**skarllet northman****, ****Brittanny Grandchester Andley****, ****Vane W. G****(me gustó mucho tu mensaje, gracias), angye, dianley, Eli, Chiiari, LARISA, An****gy-uchiha, y ****lulu grandchester**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no dejen de enviarlos. **

**Saludos y agradecimientos a todas las que leen sin dejar mensaje. **

**Publico en dos semanas, ya sé que es mucho tiempo pero de verdad no puedo hacerlo de otra manera. Cada que tenga tiempo libre seguiré escribiendo, les pido su paciencia, igual por eso es que estoy intentando hacer los capítulos más largos.**


	18. Chapter 17

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Capítulo 17

EL LAGO DE LOS CISNES.

Candy levanto la mano para abofetearlo, pero no pudo, las ganas de seguir probando los labios de aquel joven británico fueron mayores.

Su respiración se tranquilizó, cada nervio de su cuerpo cedió ante el contacto del chico. Candy sentía el calor de Terry mientras probaba su sabor. Fue un beso diferente, firme y preciso, se centró en disfrutarlo, estaba totalmente perdida.

Todo tiene un fin y el beso no fue la excepción, se separaron con lentitud, como no queriendo. Se miraron a los ojos sin saber que decirse, cada uno tenia sentimientos encontrados y no podían acomodar sus pensamientos.

-_Ella… ¿Me contestó el beso?_ – Se preguntaba Terry.

-_Él… ¿Me beso?_ – Intentaba comprender Candy.

Más silencio..

-_¿Esta molesta? – _No sabía cómo interpretar el silencio de la joven.

-_¿Por qué lo hizo? – _Cuestiono Candy.

-Creo… - Comenzó a hablar Candy. – que es hora de irnos. – Terry asintió como respuesta.

El camino de vuelta no fue muy diferente, ambos intentando dar sentido a lo ocurrido en su mente. Finalmente fue la hora de despedirse.

-Candy, paso por ti mañana temprano. Mi tren sale al anochecer.- Dijo Terry. Muy pocas cosas tenían claras en su mente en ese momento, pero si estaba seguro de que necesitaba verla antes de irse.

-Te estaré esperando. – Contesto Candy preguntándose si al día siguiente le diría lo mismo. Entro casi corriendo al hospital. Una vez en su cuarto se dispuso a meditar sobre lo ocurrido.

_-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debería dejar de hablar con él?, suena sensato, yo no sé qué intenciones tiene conmigo. Pero… no quiero dejar de hablar con él. Piensa Candy, piensa. Si de verdad me quiere y quiere algo conmigo… No puedo. No puedo hacerle eso. Él tiene derecho de formar su propia familia y yo no puedo estar con el momentáneamente, tengo que pensar en mi bebé. No me puedo andar con cosas como un novio actor al cual solo vería muy de vez en cuando. Además de que seguro Terry no se ve con un bebé. Lo mejor es que corte contacto con él_.- Se decidió Candy.

Se disponía a dormir pero no podía, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Finalmente su cansancio físico la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida. Se despertó a las nueve de la mañana, se ducho y cambio, uso un vestido de tonos frambuesa, de manga larga y usaba unas zapatillas de piso, dejo su cabello suelto en su totalidad y uso un poco de maquillaje.

Estaba ansiosa, torcía la falda de su vestido con los dedos, no sabía que iba a pasar. Salió al jardín para esperar a Terry, necesitaba salir de esa habitación.

Estaba sentada en una banca del jardín, no había mucha gente pues la mayoría de los pacientes se encontraban desayunando. Seguía tensa, no paraba de pensar, cuando sintió que la tomaron del hombro. Pensó que la hora había llegado, sus manos se pusieron frías por el nerviosismo.

-Candy, he venido para que salgamos a pasear. – Dijo el chico entregándole unas flores.

-¡Neil! – Dijo Candy sorprendida, por inercia tomo las flores.- Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-¿Qué dices? Si me han dicho que hoy es tu día libre. –Afirmo Neil.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Se supone que en el hospital no pueden darte esa información. –

-He dicho que soy tu novio. – Dijo Neil.

-Pero si serás idiota. Tú y yo no somos nada y no tienes derecho de meterte en mis asuntos. – Candy estaba molesta.

-No me hables así. Habría usado el nombre de los Andrew, pero tú me has pedido que no lo haga. – Neil se puso a la defensiva. – Anda, vámonos.

-No. Ya tengo planes para hoy. – Se negó Candy.

-Pues deshazlos, hoy vas a pasar el día conmigo. Además una vez que tomas las flores no puedes decir que no. – Dijo Neil ofreciendo su mano a Candy para que esta se pusiera de pie. Candy rio como respuesta.

-Déjame devolvértelas, entonces. – Dijo Candy regresándolas. – Escúchame bien Neil, no tengo ninguna intención de salir en una cita contigo, ¿Oíste? Sera mejor que te vayas.

-Ya oíste a Candy, Neil. Sera mejor que te largues. – Escucharon una voz profunda. Era ni más ni menos que Terry. Neil se puso pálido.

-Va a salir conmigo. – Se atrevió a decir Neil.

-Te equivocas, si con alguien va a salir va a ser conmigo. – Confirmo Terry.

-Candy no seas tonta, este hombre es un canalla que solo quiere aprovecharse de tu situación para ver que logra sacar de ti. – Dijo Neil. – Será mejor que vengas conmigo.

Entonces como era de esperarse, Terry se puso iracundo y volvió a golpear a Neil, cosa que se estaba volviendo costumbre.

-Nunca vuelvas a hablar de mí. – Amenazo Terry. Neil se apretaba el labio con la mano, la sangre no falto en llegar. – Tú no eres un hombre, ni el valor para contestar el golpe tienes. – Terry ofreció su mano a Candy y ambos salieron del lugar. Sin decirse nada Terry llevo a Candy a un pequeño restaurante a desayunar.

-Neil es un idiota. – Hablo Candy por fin.

-No escuches esa clase de comentarios. –Fue una petición de Terry. Candy asintió.

-Y… ¿A qué hora partes? – Quiso saber Candy. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-A las diez de la noche. –Contesto Terry. Candy pensó en decirle que iría a despedirlo, pero al final ella no sabía si después de esa tarde seguirían manteniendo contacto, así que prefirió no hablar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, pecas? – Pregunto Terry.

-Algo tranquilo. – Contesto Candy. Terminaron su comida sin hablar demasiado. Salieron del restaurant aun sin tener idea de a dónde ir.

-¿Por qué no vamos ahí? – Propuso Candy señalando un parque que se veía a lo lejos.

-Vamos si quieres. – Dijo Terry. Subieron al auto, no tardaron ni tres minutos en llegar.

-No es tan grande como el lugar al que fuimos ayer, pero tiene su encanto. Me gusta. –Dijo Candy mirando todo a su alrededor.

-¡Mira Terry! – Dijo Candy emocionada al encontrarse a un pequeño lago repleto de patos.

-¿Quieres subir? - Propuso Terry señalando unos botes que tenían forma de cisne los cuales podías rentar.

-Me encantaría… - Dijo Candy.

-Entonces vamos. – Dijo Terry. – Me parecen un poco cursis, pero si a ti te gustan, así que vamos. – Dijo Terry refiriéndose a la forma de los botes.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Si son hermosos! Además podemos alimentar a los patos desde ahí. – Dijo Candy.

-¿Se puede saber con qué piensas alimentarlos? – Pregunto Terry. Candy se puso roja.

-Pues este… yo… He traído conmigo el pan del restaurante. – Admitió Candy roja abriendo su bolso para que Terry viera que estaba repleto de panes. Terry rio a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué traes eso, pecosa? – Pregunto Terry entre risas.

-Es que últimamente me da mucha hambre y en verdad estaban sabrosos. –Confeso la rubia ruborizada a más no poder. Terry siguió riéndose.

-Que bella escena. – Escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Voltearon confundidos para encontrarse con una anciana sentada en una banca con un libro en sus manos. – Serán una hermosa familia. – Les dijo ella refiriéndose al embarazo de Candy. Nuestra rubia favorita se puso más roja, rompiendo las expectativas de lo que se creía imposible.

-Gracias señora. – Escucho Candy hablar a Terry, lo volteo a ver y se encontró con que Terry le ofrecía una de sus más hermosas sonrisas a la mujer mayor.

-Se ven preciosos juntos. – Siguió diciendo la señora. – Valoren cada uno de estos instantes, les aseguro que será uno de sus recuerdos más especiales. – Aconsejo la anciana.

-Tiene mucha razón. Usted es muy sabia. – Dijo Terry aun con una sonrisa. Candy estaba en shock sin saber cómo actuar ante esa situación.

-La vida es la mejor escuela. Vayan, aprovechen del día antes de que llueva. – Les dijo la mujer.

-Muchas gracias, señora. – Finalmente pudo hablar Candy. También le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, se despidieron y siguieron adelante.

-¡Jóvenes! – Escucharon a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon. -Buenas tardes. ¿Les gustaría sacarse una foto? – Ofreció un señor con una cámara, por esos años se usaba que a algunos trabajadores de *Kodak les daban una cámara con capacidad de cien fotos, las cuales estos hombres se dedicaban a vender. – Hoy no ha venido mucha gente, vamos anímense.

-Yo he… - Pues suena interesante… - Dijo Candy.

-Les tomo la fotografía y después yo se las entregó a domicilio cuando esté lista. Solo tienen que darme un adelantado. – Hablo el señor.

-Me parece una buena idea. – Terry pago por el servicio. El señor les tomo la foto, se tardó un poco pero se logró. Pidieron que les enviasen la foto al hospital, agradecieron y se fueron.

-Es nuestra primera foto juntos, Terry… - Dijo Candy

-Habrá que cuidarla mucho, entonces. – Dijo Terry, Candy se puso colorada.

Después de esto rentaron un bote y subieron...

-¿Cómo está tu pierna, Terry? – Pregunto Candy, lo que les dijo la anciana había hecho que recordara que tenían un tema por discutir y la actitud que tomo Terry ante las palabras de la mujer y eso de la foto la confundió mucho. No quería hablar aun, por lo que saco otro tema.

-Muy bien, no estoy nada cansado. Cuando bajemos dejare de usar el bastón. - Dijo Terry.

-Qué bueno. – Concluyo Candy. - ¿Puedes detener el bote? –Pidió Candy a Terry, quien era el que lo manejaba con remos. Terry así lo hizo. Candy saco algunos panes, le entrego unos cuantos a Terry para que le ayudase con la tarea de alimentar a los patitos.

Y eso hicieron, alimentarlos. Ambos reían viendo como los patitos más pequeños hacían de todo para conseguir un pedazo de pan, fracasando en el intento pues los peses les ganaban el alimento.

-Necesitan de su mamá. – Dijo Candy mirando divertida.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Terry. En ese momento frente a ellos un cisne llego volando. Era enorme, con las plumas más blancas que la nieve. Era imponente y precioso. Observaron como este llego hasta otro cisne, de menor tamaño pero igual de una apariencia hermosa, observaron mejor y se dieron cuenta de que en el lomo del cisne más pequeño, entre sus plumas se encontraba un polluelo cisne. Ambos se enamoraron de la escena.

-Es… hermoso. –Dijo Candy alucinada. Terry pensó que quería ser como ese cisne, que cuidaba de su familia. Volteo a ver a Candy y sus pensamientos se confirmaron. De repente unas enormes gotas de lluvia caían por todas partes.

-¡Llueve! – Grito Candy.

-¡Sera mejor salir de aquí! – Dijo Terry remando hacia la orilla. Bajaron y se encontraron con la anciana.

-¡Venga, la llevaremos a su casa! – Ofreció Terry. La señora acepto. Iban lo más rápido que podían, se encontraban empapados y cubiertos de lodo, pero finalmente llegaron al auto.

-Muchas gracias, jóvenes. – Agradeció la mujer.

-No es nada. – Dijo Terry.

-¿Ha visto el cisne? – Pregunto Candy.

-¡Vaya que lo he visto! Era precioso. – Dijo la mujer. – No por nada lo llaman el lago de los cisnes.

-Me he enamorado de ese lugar. – Dijo Candy.

-Yo voy ahí todas las tardes, cuando mi nieta no está.-

-¿Me puede indicar como llegar a su casa? – Pidió Terry. La anciana dio indicaciones y finalmente llegaron, era una casa hermosa. A Candy le recordó a la casa de los Legan.

-Vamos, entren por favor. – Invito la señora.

-Creo que no estaría bien… - Empezó a hablar Candy.

-Necesitan cambiarse. Vamos linda, date un baño o te enfermaras. – Ofreció la mujer. Al final ellos aceptaron pues la lluvia no cesaba y ambos estaban empapados y cubiertos de lodo.

-Su casa es magnífica. – Adulo Candy.

-Gracias, hija. – Agradeció la anciana. Llamo a dos sirvientes y ambos fueron conducidos a cuartos distintos, donde se ducharon y cambiaron. Cuando Candy estuvo lista fue guiada por los sirvientes al comedor.

-¿Te sientes más cómoda? – Pregunto la anciana al ver a Candy. También la señora se había duchado y cambiado.

-Sí, gracias. Prometo que le devolveré la ropa. – Dijo Candy señalando el atuendo ya sentada en la mesa.

-No te preocupes. Ese vestido es de cuando mi nieta era más gordita, ahora ya no le queda. – Explico la señora, igual a Candy le apretaba un poco pero no dijo nada.

-De todas formas se lo devolveré. – Dijo Candy. Ambas comían amenamente.

-La ropa que si es importante es la que le preste a su esposo. Esa ropa es del novio de mi nieta, hace unos días les pasó lo mismo que a nosotros, estaban en la calle y los agarro un tormentón. Pero sus primos le trajeron ropa y pudo cambiarse, dejo está aquí. En este lugar solo vivimos mi nieta y yo, por lo que no tenemos ropa de hombre. – Dijo la mujer.

-No se preocupe señora. Yo misma traeré las cosas en cuanto pueda. – Le dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Llámame Marta. – Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Entonces usted puede llamarme Candy. –Contesto devolviendo la sonrisa. En ese momento Terry bajó a acompañarlas.

-Por lo tanto a mi díganme Terry. – Le dijo el chico. – Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero por su acento puedo decir que usted es de Inglaterra, ¿No es así? – Pregunto Terry sentándose a la mesa.

-Así es, solíamos vivir allá, pero con la guerra mi hijo y su esposa decidieron enviarnos a mi nieta y a mí a América. En realidad vivimos en florida, mi nieta estudia allá, pero como la familia de su novio ha venido de vacaciones a Nueva York hemos venido también. Pertenecemos a la familia O' Brien. – Contó la señora. Al escuchar esto Terry se puso tenso, pensando en las cosas que estaría pasando su padre como Duque de Grandchester a causa de la guerra.

-¿Usted también es inglés? – Pregunto la mujer.

-Eh, sí. Terrence Grandchester, para servirle. – Se presentó Terry.

-¡Él hijo prodigo! – Dijo la mujer y se echó a reír. – Que bueno que sigas tus sueños, hijo. Te felicito por tu rebeldía.

A Candy le causo mucha gracia el comentario de la anciana.

-Tu padre se ha encargado de que muy pocas personas sepan lo ocurrido contigo, pero los chismes corren. Así que dime ¿Qué haces en américa? – Pregunto la mujer.

-Soy actor. Le pido su discreción, no quiero que la gente se entere. – Pidió Terry.

-No te preocupes, no diré una palabra. Ya decía yo que me parecias muy conocido. No te preocupes que tu padre no vendrá por ti en un buen rato. Está muy ocupado allá.- Le dijo la mujer.

-Me imagino que sí. – Respondió Terry. – Bueno señora, ha sido todo un placer. Agradecemos sus atenciones, pero me temo que tenemos que retirarnos ya. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No ha sido nada. Vuelvan cuando quieran. – Les dijo la abuela Marta.

-Vendré a devolver la ropa pronto. – Le dijo Candy sonriendo, levantándose de la mesa.

-Te espero, niña. – Dijo la abuela Marta, se encontraba excitada con sus visitantes. Y así Candy y Terry se despidieron de la anciana agradeciéndole y se retiraron de ahí. Justo cuando salieron un auto iba entrando.

Del auto salieron Stear y Patty.

Entraron a la casa y se encontraron con la abuela Marta girando y bailando una música inexistente, que al parecer era muy alocada.

-¿Qué pasa abuela? –Pregunto Patty al ver a la abuela Marta tan eufórica.

-He tenido una aventura, Patty. – Le dijo la abuela Marta agarrando a Patty para bailar con ella en pareja mientras tarareaba un vals, Patty estaba mareada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Patty comenzaba a preocuparse por su abuela.

-He tenido visitas. Lo siento Alistear, pero les he dado tu ropa. – Le dijo la abuela Marta a Stear.

-¡¿Mi ropa?! – Dijo alarmado, era su ropa favorita. Incluso solo había ido a recogerla.

-¡Abuela! ¿Qué has hecho? - Pregunto Patty apenada.

-También he dado ropa tuya, Patty. No te preocupes, era vieja y ya no te quedaba. Igual nos la devolverán. –Dijo la anciana.

-Dios mío. – Dijo Patty angustiada. – Abuela no puedes traer desconocidos a casa.

-Pero ellos me ayudaron, querida. Eran encantadores. Tuvimos la presencia de ni más ni menos que el hijo prodigo, el hijo del duque Richard, Terrence Grandchester. – Les informo la abuela.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Dijeron Patty y Stear al unísono, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Y venía con su esposa, una chica hermosa, era rubia y estaba embarazada. – Siguió contando la abuela.

-Así que por eso es que ha venido a América. Abuela ese chico era un delincuente en el colegio. – Le dijo Patty angustiada.

-Me sorprende saber que va a ser padre. Es verdad que era un rebelde, pero tanto así como un delincuente no lo creo. Al menos se está haciendo cargo de su hijo, debe ganar muy bien como actor. – Dijo Stear.

-No sé. Pero todo esto me parece alucinante. – Dijo la abuela con Energía.

Mientras tanto en un auto se encontraban Candy y Terry hablando sobre lo agradable que era esa señora.

-Candy, quiero que vayamos a un lugar. – Dijo Terry, apenas eran las seis, contaban con algo de tiempo. Terry condujo y se detuvo en el teatro de la compañía Stanford.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Terry? – Pregunto Candy.

-Venimos a ensayar. – Le dijo Terry.- Quiero hacer todo mi papel en el escenario, sin bastón. – Le conto.

-Entonces vamos. – Dijo Candy. Tocaron a la puerta y los recibió el vigilante.

-Señor Grandchester. – Dijo él hombre.

-Que tal, Mario. Vengo a ensayar, ¿Se podrá? – Pregunto Terry.

-Claro, Adelante. – Los dejo pasar el guardia. Caminaron hasta el escenario, Candy se sentó en primera fila y observo a Terry actuar. Aunque solo estaba él y nadie le respondía los diálogos, se llenaba por completo el escenario con su presencia. Incluso Candy lloro al momento de la muerte de Romeo.

Terry estaba cansado y su pierna le pedía descanso, pero el no paro en ningún momento. Cuando la escena final llego Candy se puso de pie para aplaudirle, aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Candy subió al escenario y lo abrazo contenta.

-Lo hiciste excelente, Terry. – Dijo Candy muy feliz. Había tenido la obra para ella sola.

-Gracias, Candy. – Dijo Terry devolviéndole el abrazo. Separo un poco a Candy, la miro directo a los ojos y la beso, con toda la ternura que habitaba en él. Le entrego todo su agradecimiento en ese beso, pues sin ella eso no sería realidad. El no habría sido Romeo y seguiría con la pierna lastimada. Sin ella seguiría detestando a su madre, tratándola con la indiferencia que había permanecido por mucho tiempo. Sin ella no habría abierto su corazón y seguiría guardándose sus preocupaciones para el solo. Sin ella seguiría con su vida llena de desequilibrio y excesos. Sin ella no sería feliz.

Candy disfruto del beso, sintiendo como él le acariciaba el alma con ese contacto. Se culpaba a si misma por dejarse llevar, pero ante la presencia del chico todos sus pensamientos negativos eran olvidados y no sabía cómo objetar, tal vez porque no quería hacerlo. Disfrutaba de su intimidad.

Cuando el beso termino, Terry la vio a los ojos, Candy no sabía cómo interpretar la mirada del chico.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Candy. – Soltó Terry. – Nunca me había pasado algo semejante, tengo una necesidad insaciable de ti. Todo mi cuerpo te pide, todo lo que soy se aferra a ti. – Termino por decir. Candy se quedo sin habla.

-Terry… Me gustas y de igual manera creo que me he enamorado de ti. Te volviste parte indispensable de mi vida y eso me asusta, porque no sé cuáles son tus intenciones. - Confeso Candy.

-¿Mis intenciones? Tengo la intención de quedarme contigo y no dejarte sola, nunca. Tengo la intención de apoyarte en todo. Tengo la intención de cuidarte. Tengo la intención de que seas mía. – Dijo Terry.

-Tú sabes que no soy solo yo. Hay alguien más en quien debo pensar antes de hacer cualquier cosa… - Le recordó Candy.

-Amo a ese bebé, aunque aún no lo conozco lo amo. No sabes en cuantas formas lo siento como mío. Yo no hablo por hablar, Candy. Yo sé lo que es estar contigo y todo lo que incluye. Él alcohol Adiós, no más cigarrillos, no puedo ni pensar en otra mujer. Tengo que centrarme y concentrarme en lograr un patrimonio para ti y el bebé. Estoy dispuesto a darle mi apellido. – Dijo Terry muy serio. Candy se quedó muda, sentía un enjambre de abejas en su estómago, las mariposas ya no eran nada.

-Terry, no sabes que tan feliz me hace escuchar eso. – Dijo Candy llorando de repente. – Pero no puedo hacerte eso… Tú tienes derecho a hacer tu propia familia y encontrar a otra mujer que…

-Calla. – La interrumpió Terry. – Esta es mi propia familia, tú y él – Dijo Señalando el estómago de Candy. – Jamás voy a encontrar a otra como tú. La mujer que me gusta eres tú y a quien amo es a ti. Solo necesito saber ¿Tu estas dispuesta a aceptarme como tu familia? –Cuestiono Terry.

-Sí, Terry. Es lo que más quiero. Que seas parte de esta pequeña familia. – Le dijo Candy.

-Entonces, como muestra de mi compromiso… - Dijo Terry arrodillándose. - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Le pregunto sacando una cajita de terciopelo roja y abriéndola. Dentro se encontraba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un zafiro en medio. Candy lloro de la emoción, eso de verdad que no lo esperaba.

-Sí quiero. – Contesto Candy hecha un mar de lágrimas. Terry le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular.

Terry se levantó y el abrazo, se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo. En realidad él había comprado el anillo para proponérselo en otra ocasión, pero en el momento no pudo aguantar más tiempo, así que simplemente se lo propuso, sin pensarlo mucho. Así era el, se guiaba por sus impulsos y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-No te voy a defraudar, Candy. – Le dijo Terry.

-No lo hagas, por favor. – Pidió Candy.

-Es una promesa. – Termino por decir Terry para después besarla. Sin darse cuenta la noche había llegado y el momento de dejar aquel lugar, que ahora era muy especial para ambos jóvenes, había llegado.

Entraron al recinto siendo amigos y salieron comprometidos en matrimonio.

-Candy… - Le dijo Terry, habían ido a casa de Terry por sus maletas y a que este se cambiara de ropa, mientras Candy espero en la sala. Después pidieron carruaje para que los llevara a la estación. Candy estaba ensimismada, se sentía como en un sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Candy.

-¿Cuánto falta? – Pregunto Terry un poco como ¿Intimidado?

-Son las nueve. Falta una hora. – Contesto Candy muy simplona.

-No, Candy. Yo hablo de… Cuanto falta para que… nazca. –Pregunto Terry, claro que le asustaba la paternidad.

-Oh… Algo así como un mes… - Le dijo Candy.- Pero no te preocupes, no tienes que estar aquí si no puedes.

-Te prometo que voy a estar aquí. – Juro Terry.

-Hay cosas que uno no puede manejar, y el que estés aquí es una de esas. No te preocupes, yo entiendo. – Le dijo Candy sonriéndole.

-Ya te dije, voy a estar aquí. –Aseguro Terry. Candy prefirió no hablar más de eso. Finalmente llegaron y Terry le pago al chofer para que dejara a Candy de vuelta en el hospital.

-Candy, solo le he pagado la mitad al chofer, le pagas el resto cuando estén en el hospital. – Dijo Terry entregándole dinero.

-No. Yo lo pago. – Dijo rechazando el dinero.

-Escúchame, desde el momento en el que me diste el sí, me aceptaste en tu vida. En este instante tú y yo somos un equipo y como tal debemos actuar. Déjame pagarlo a mí, mientras yo no este no podre ayudarte mucho. – Pidió Terry.

-Está bien, Terry. – Candy acepto para empezar a hacerse a la idea de que ahora tenía una pareja y que tenía que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas. Si bien no todo el tiempo, al menos si la mayoría. Recordemos que en esas épocas el hombre era el único proveedor, al menos en la mayoría de los casos de la alta sociedad y Terry se crío en estos círculos. Aunque Terry era más abierto de mente, era un hombre orgulloso.

-Mientras no esté, aléjate de Neil. Si ese idiota te hace algo quiero que me lo digas. Aléjate de los problemas, pecosa, que por alguna razón te siguen mucho. Te escribiré siempre que pueda, no sé si me lleguen todas las cartas que me envíes, pero por favor no dejes de escribirme. – Hablo Terry.

-Me alejare de los problemas. Te responderé cada carta. – Dijo Candy echándose a sus brazos. Terry aspiro su aroma.

-¡No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar! – Le dijo Terry aferrándose más al abrazo. – Tu aroma lo voy a extrañar muchísimo, perfuma cada carta que me envíes.

-Lo hare si tú haces lo mismo. – Dijo Candy. Terry sello sus labios con un beso, estaba muy melancólico, hasta ganas tenía de llorar.

-No me puedo ir sin antes hacer algo. – Dijo Terry sacando su armónica, comenzó a tocarla y el bebé se comenzó a mover y ahí todo el orgullo de Terry se perdió porque un par de lágrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Hola bebé. – Terry se agacho a la altura de la panza de Candy. – Soy Terry y soy tu papá. – La voz se le quebró un momento, pero volvió a tomar su postura habitual. – Yo no sé cuándo te vuelva a ver, lo más seguro es que no pase hasta que nazcas. – Y otra vez se le quebró la voz. – He disfrutado mucho el tiempo que estuviste ahí dentro, pero sé que más voy a disfrutar cuando salgas. Es duro dejar atrás esta etapa, pero fue estupenda. Cuida a tu mamá mientras no esté yo, y por favor espérame, sal de ahí cuando yo esté aquí para recibirte. Vas a ser un gran muchacho. Te voy a extrañar. – El bebé le respondió con más movimiento.

-¿Muchacho? – Pregunto Candy.

-Sí. – Dijo Terry parándose bien.- Será un varón. – Aseguro.

-Eso no lo sabemos… mejor no le digas así. – Lo regaño Candy.

-Sera un muchacho. – Dijo Terry. Candy puso los ojos en blanco. – Adoro tu ombligo. – Cambio él de tema. – Lastima que no pude verlo. – Se lamentó Terry. – Bueno, podre ver el de nuestro próximo hijo.

-¿Próximo? Mejor espera, porque falta mucho tiempo. – Dijo Candy, Terry rio y la beso en la frente.

-Candy, ya te propuse matrimonio, pero para ser honestos creo que aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de casarnos, si te di el anillo fue para que recuerdes cada vez que lo veas que tú y yo vamos a estar juntos, como marido y mujer, aunque pude que no sea muy pronto puesto que quiero darte la mejor vida posible. Además tenemos un par de cosas que arreglar antes.-Dijo Terry

-Lo entiendo, Terry. Yo sé bien que aún tenemos muchas cosas que acomodar antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pero el compromiso es algo que me llena de fuerza y me hace sentir más segura. – Dijo Candy.

-Candy tenemos que arreglar el asunto con los Andrew, quiero dar a conocer nuestro compromiso, pero no lo puedo hacer mientras no esté resuelto eso.

-¡Todos a bordo! – Se escuchó que gritaron.

-Es hora, pecosa. – Le dijo Terry. Candy lo beso y abrazo, lloro un par de lágrimas en su hombro.

-Cuídate mucho y aléjate de Susana. Te vamos a extrañar. – Le dijo ella.

-Te amo. – Le dijo él.

-También te amo, Terry. – Contesto Candy con una sonrisa. Sin más Terry subió al vagón. Candy miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que algunos curiosos la miraban. Pensó en que debió de haber sido toda una escena. Volvió con el chofer del carruaje y este la llevo al hospital.

Entro y con rapidez se dirigió a su cuarto. Cerro la puerta tras de ella y se encargó en ella con los ojos cerrados recordando todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Fue un sueño? – Se preguntó, abrió los ojos para admirar la preciosa joya en su dedo. – No lo fue… - Se dijo, el zafiro azul le recordaba inevitablemente a los ojos de su amado. Se quitó la ropa que le apretaba, sobre todo del busto. Se puso un camisón y ¡A dormir! No dejo de abrazar la camisa que le dejo Terry, perteneciente a la ropa que tenían que devolver.

Se despertó muy temprano, pues la habían cambiado a recepción, ya que era el trabajo menos difícil del hospital y con su avanzado embarazo no podía arriesgarse. Lavo la ropa en la lavandería del hospital y fue a hacer su trabajo.

Cuando su turno termino, a las siete, fue por la ropa para ir a devolverla a su dueña. Se cambió y se fue a la mansión O´Brien.

-Señora, la busca una mujer. – Entro una mucama a dar aviso a la abuela Marta.

-¿Rubia y embarazada? – Pregunto.

-Así es, señora. –

-¡Qué pase! – Grito con emoción la anciana. Cuando Candy entro la señora la recibió con un abrazo.

-Buenas noches, señora. – Saludo Candy.

-Dime abuela Marta. – Pidió la adorable viejita.

-Muy bien, abuela Marta. He traído la ropa que nos prestó – Llevaba ambos atuendos pues Terry le dejo el que había usado.

-Esplendido, gracias Candy. – Dijo Marta.

-Gracias a usted, nos salvó de un resfriado. – Agradeció Candy con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? – Ofreció la mujer. – No tarda mi nieta, tiene invitados.

\- No creo que sea apropiado. Apesto a hospital y no quiero ser inoportuna. – Se negó Candy.

\- ¿Cómo que a hospital? – A la señora no se le escapaba nada.

-Soy enfermera, por eso. Sera mejor que no. – Siguió negándose.

\- ¡Alucinante! Tienes que contarme de donde conoces al duquecito, Puedes hacerlo durante la cena. Los amigos de mi nieta serán de mucha alcurnia, pero son muy agradables. Vamos, anímate. – Insistía.

-Gracias, pero no he tenido muy buenas experiencias con la gente adinerada. – Candy seguía renuente.

-Pero los chicos Andrew son una monada. Veras que bien te caen. – Dijo ingenuamente la señora sin saber que acababa de hacer que Candy quisiera salir corriendo de esa casa. Se puso fría, quería salir de esa casa.

-L-los A-a-Andrew… - Tartamudeo Candy.

-Así es, Candy. –Confirmo la abuela. En ese momento el sonido de un auto llegando se escuchó. – Mira, son ellos. – Dijo asomándose por la ventana.

CONTINUARÁ…

Chan, chan, chaaan.

¡SORPRESA!

No saben cómo me gusto este capítulo, incluso más que el anterior. Lo del compromiso no estaba planeado, pero me salió del corazón, a que no se la esperaban. Quizás no fue muy romántico, pero a mí me gusto. Me dije: bueno es el cumpleaños de Terry, ahí le va su regalito. Díganme que les pareció.

En este capítulo les he dado una pista de lo que va a ser el bebé. Además aquí están los viejos personajes, ya sabremos que ha sido de ellos.

Me di cuenta de que cometí un error con las fechas :D En próximos capítulos sabrán a que me refiero.

A partir de aquí las cosas irán más rápido, como ya habrán notado. Pero no se preocupen, todo estará bien explicado y así tendremos más sorpresas en los episodios. Aún falta para el final.

Este cap. fue más corto a causa de que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo, pero quería dejarlo listo para el cumpleaños de nuestro rebelde, que por si no lo saben es este día.

Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, leo cada uno de ellos con aprecio. Se aceptan sugerencias y correcciones.

Publico en dos semanas, no saben la cantidad sorprendente de tareas que tengo, debo de leer 5 libros en esta semana y no lo hice por escribir xD Pero es que era el cumpleaños de Terry. De igual manera si tengo la oportunidad de actualizar antes tengan por seguro que lo hare.

Contestando sus cuestionamientos les seguiré respondiendo que es un Terryfic cuantas veces sea necesario, o sea Terry es el protagonista (: En realidad no entendí muy bien la pregunta xD creo que si era esa, es que estaba en otro idioma. La pregunta era de Phambe…

Gracias por comentar al capítulo anterior a:

skarllet northman, Goshy, fran, mar mery, Krasnyroses, Vane W. G (Gracias por recordarme que era el cumpleaños de Terry xD lo olvide por completo), Eli, Guest 1, Guest 2, Maddie Grandchester Andley, candyce White, Wendy Alfaro, Lina254, Larisa, Marcegrandcheste, Monica, dianley, Guest 3, Guest 4 y Phambe.

Muchos saludos, déjenme sus comentarios.

Nos leemos (:


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

EXPLICACIONES.

-No puede ser… - Dijo Candy al ver llegar el auto, sintió que su corazón iba a salirse por su boca, se puso fría de repente...

-Ven, te los presentare- Dijo la abuela Marta.

-Tengo que salir de aquí… - Dijo Candy desesperada.

-Calma, niña. ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo al ver la desesperación de Candy.

-¿Dónde hay otra salida? – Pregunto Candy con impaciencia.

-Por atrás, pero la ama de llaves fue a surtir la despensa y está cerrada… - Dijo la anciana preocupada por el comportamiento de su visitante.

-Escóndame, por favor… - Prácticamente rogo Candy, la abuela no entendía nada. -¡POR FAVOR! –Grito Candy soltándose en llanto. La puerta comenzaba a abrirse. La abuela Marta miro muy confundida a Candy, sin saber que hacer o decir, pero su espíritu aventurero fue más fuerte y justo cuando los chicos entraron la abuela jalo a Candy y la metió dentro de un armario del pasillo.

-Quédate aquí, yo los hare pasar al comedor, mientras tanto tu escapas. Solo necesito que me prometas que después volverás a decirme que pasa aquí, si no lo haces yo diré todo lo que se a esos chicos. – Dijo la abuela, nada tonta. Candy asintió al no encontrar otra solución. La chica se quedó adentro, calladita, esperando escuchar cuando entraran.

-Hola, chicos – Salió a saludar la Abuela de manera entusiasta, aunque se sentía nerviosa, emoción que ella amaba.

-Buenas noches, señora. – Saludo Stear.

-Gracias por la invitación. –Dijo Archie.

-Es usted muy amable. – Hablo Anthony.

-Un gusto volver a verla. – Dijo una joven.

-No hay que agradecer. Vengan, vamos al comedor, pasen, no se queden atrás… - La abuela Marta empujo a todos hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué haces abuela? – Pregunto Patty apenada, seguía siendo tímida. Ya estaban todos en el pasillo, junto al armario. Candy no paraba de temblar de los nervios, podía escuchar las voces de los que fueron sus amigos, cuando escucho la voz de Anthony sintió que una corriente fría cruzaba por su cuerpo.

-Adelántense, en un momento los alcanzamos. – dijo Anthony, Candy sintió sudar frio. La abuela Marta se puso pálida.

-No, no… Vamos todos juntos ahora… - Insistió la señora.

-Abuela vamos, no tardaran. – Dijo Patty

-Pero… - Objeto la abuela.

-Vamos… -Dijo Patty llevando a la abuela contra su voluntad. Candy escucho pasos alejándose, cuando se escucharon lejos finalmente escucho hablar a Anthony.

-¿Sigues molesta? – Dijo Anthony.

-No es momento para hablar, Anthony. – Escucho Candy una voz femenina, muy fina e inclusive tierna.

-No puedo estar aquí conviviendo de manera amable con los demás sabiendo que no estas contenta. – Dijo Anthony.

-¿Hasta cuándo… Anthony? – Escucho que dijo la joven con la voz entrecortada.

-_Está llorando…_ \- Se dijo Candy.

-¿Hasta cuándo que, Valery? – Pregunto Anthony.

-¿Hasta cuándo tendré que competir con su memoria? Yo soy yo, Anthony. No me gusta que me compares con alguien que ya no está. ¿No me puedes amar por lo que soy? – Dijo la joven entre el llanto. Candy decidió asomarse por un costado de la puerta para observar quien era la mujer. Era una joven de unos 17 años, de cabellos pelirrojos, pero no del rojo muerto como el cabello de Elisa, sino un rojo vivo, como el fuego, ondulado, largo. Tenía unos ojos de un tono azul como el cielo, Candy miro el cuerpo de la joven, era una muchacha acuerpada, con unos senos grandes para su edad. Candy pensó que la chica tenía una apariencia tierna, tirado a lo sensual y le pesaba pensar que talvez Anthony estaba jugando con una niña tan linda.

-Valery… hay recuerdos a los que nunca dejaremos de querer, pero tú me gustas por ser tú, tienes un alma libre y atrevida que sencillamente me atrapa, no fue mi intención decirte lo de hace un rato. Yo te amo porque eres Valery. Llegaste cuando más te necesitaba, tú… me salvaste la vida. Eres una niña llena de encantos que atraparían a cualquier hombre, por ti soy lo que soy ahora y te puedo decir con seguridad que soy feliz, y no deseo otra vida. – Se sinceró el chico.

-Anthony… - Murmuro la chica. Anthony se echó a sus brazos a besarla.

-_Al fin ha encontrado a alguien quien le ha hecho abrir los ojos…_ \- Pensó Candy. Esta escucho que los chicos siguieron su camino y no dudo en escapar de esa casa.

Los jóvenes disfrutaban de una cena maravillosa, cuando entro la pareja que faltaba.

-Al fin llegan – Dijo Archie.

-No nos envidies tanto, como Liliana ha tenido que irse ya este celoso. – Dijo Anthony.

-Liliana no es mi novia. – Dijo Archie poniéndose rojo.

-Pero quisieras, hermano. –Dijo Stear y todos se echaron a reír.

-Archie tiene razón, Liliana no es su novia, si no que Elisa. – Dijo Anthony. Todos se rieron de Archie.

-Todos tenemos a una loca siguiéndonos, mírate a ti con Annie. – Dijo Archie.

En ese momento un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar.

-Esa niña tiene ideas extrañas… – Dijo Patty para intentar romper la tensión.

-No debí decir eso, lo siento… - Dijo Archie, sin poder evitarlo todos recordaron lo ocurrido con Annie.

*Flash back*

Annie Brither soñaba con formar parte del clan Andrew, más que sueño se había convertido en una obsesión.

Después de que los Brither se asociaron con los Legan, Elisa dejo de asesorar a Annie, puesto que la pelinegra le soltó todo muy rápido y con el contrato firmado no había marcha atrás.

Annie no era muy ingeniosa, incluso se quedó con solo una idea en la cabeza: Elisa dijo que para acercarse a Anthony tenía que recordarle al chico a Candy. Y eso se dedicó a hacer. Annie vivió toda su vida celosa de Candy, sintiendo que todo el mundo siempre la prefirió. Primero en el orfanato todos preferían a la niña rubia, hasta sus propios padres pensaron primero en Candy que en ella, después una familia más adinerada que la suya la adopta, continuando con que se entera de que su amor platónico, Archie, había estado enamorado de Candy por años, para finalizar enterarse que el miembro más guapo he influyente de los Andrew se había escapado con ella. Annie odiaba a Candy, pensaba que siempre se hacia la víctima para gozar de privilegios (cosa que no es cierto, pero Annie así lo veía)

Annie comenzó a usar dos coletas, como Candy, hizo público el hecho de que provenía del hogar de Pony, incluso durmió un par de veces en los establos de su casa solo para ir a contar a Anthony sus desdichas, para que este sintiese lastima por ella. En alguna ocasión hasta se vistió de sirvienta y se paseó por la mansión Andrew con un plumero. Llamaba a Anthony ''hermano'' e hizo tramites a la escuela de enfermería, pero como Annie no era muy lista claro que no entro.

Gracias a todo esto estaba vetada de la casa de los Andrew, los Legan prácticamente dejaron en bancarrota a los Brither y Vivian en una profunda pobreza. El señor Brither se convirtió en chofer de una familia adinerada, mientras que la señora Brither se convirtió en institutriz privada de algunas familias, pero muy pronto todos le cerraron las puertas al saberse que la señora Brither había estado acostándose con los hombres de las familias para las que trabajaba, para intentar quedarse con alguno de ellos y volver a su costosa vida.

Al saberse esto el señor Brither dejo a la que fue su esposa, llevándose consigo a Annie. Fueron a parar a un departamento rentado, el señor Brither consiguió un nuevo trabajo de chofer con unos parientes lejanos, la mala noticia es que el señor Brither casi nunca estaba en casa, dejando a su hija sola.

Después de que Anthony vio como esta familia se había destruido por capricho de Annie no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Recordar la perversa mirada de Annie mientras limpiaba su casa vestida de sirvienta le causaba escalofríos. Esa niña perdió toda la cordura y creía que él pudo evitarlo, y al saber que Annie había sido como una hermana para Candy la culpa se triplico.

Entonces se encontraba con que la persona que más amaba en el mundo había muerto, que había visto consumirse a una chica sin intentar evitarlo, que vivía siendo el títere de la tía abuela y se encontraba estudiando una carrera que en realidad odiaba, antes la había escogido porque esta le daría unos muy buenos ingresos, que le servirían para darle una buena vida a su chica, pero esa chica había muerto y ya no necesitaba más dinero. Además de todo esto le sumamos el hecho de que sus primos se habían ido a otras ciudades a estudiar lo que les gustaba, dejándolo solo.

Un día simplemente no aguanto más, no encontraba motivos para vivir, quería ver nuevamente a su amada, ser un alma libre. Se dirigió al mini laboratorio de Stear y tomo una navaja. Salió en dirección a los jardines traseros de la casa, donde solía cabalgar, iba golpeando con sus puños todo tronco que se atravesara en su camino, la sangre brotaba a montones, el lloraba de impotencia.

-¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?! ¡¿Qué carajo tienes contra mí?! – Grito Anthony al cielo, ahogado en llanto. Se arrodillo derrotado y siguió sollozando. Saco la navaja y se hizo un corte horizontal en la muñeca izquierda.

_-¡DETENTE! –Le gritaron a Anthony en la cara y lo abofetearon. Anthony abrió los ojos con pesadez, le costó enfocar pero finalmente pudo hacerlo. Frente a él se encontraba una joven de cabellos ondulados rojos, con unos ojos enormes y azules. Muy delgada pero acuerpada y de pechos abultados. La chica iba vestida con un traje para montar. Se sentó junto a él, se quitó el moño que usaba y lo amarro en la muñeca del joven para detener el sangrado.

-Así es menos probable que lo logres. – Dijo la chica enseñándole ambas muñecas al joven. Dos cicatrices de corte horizontal enormes resaltaban en ambas muñecas. –Hasta eso tiene su chiste, tienes que hacerlo en vertical para un mejor efecto. –Le explico la chica. Anthony no sabía qué hacer, tomo la navaja para seguir el consejo de la chica, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, no frente a un ser tan precioso como lo era ella. El silencio se mostró como anfitrión por un momento.

-Intente suicidarme hace unos meses. Mi hermano y mi prometido fueron asesinados en la guerra. Mi prometido fue reclutado, pero mi hermano fue de voluntario. – Comenzó a relatar ella. – Pero ahora mismo me alegro de haber fallado, aún tengo a mis padres y perderme a mi seguro los habría destrozado. A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por las personas que amamos.

Anthony la miro pasmado, confió en esa mujercita y le soltó todo lo que habitaba en su corazón, desde lo de Candy, Annie, hasta sus problemas familiares.

-No tienes que ser abogado, si no quieres. – Le dijo la muchacha en todo dulce. – Dices que te gustan las flores… ¿Por qué no ser ingeniero agrónomo?

-Eso no le serviría a mi familia. – Dijo Anthony.

-Vamos, piensa, si eres ingeniero agrónomo puedes trabajar con tu familia, podrías supervisar si es buena idea invertir dinero en una persona para que trabaje sus tierras o si es mejor no hacerlo. Tú sabrías si esas tierras funcionarían y siempre obtendrían ganancias de eso. No puedes dejar este mundo sin antes hacer algo con lo que Candy se sienta orgullosa de ti, hazla feliz este donde este y después de esto, si aún quieres, entonces si reúnete con ella. Si decides terminar con tu vida apuesto a que ella sufrirá, pero si logras hacer algo, seguro que ella se sentirá feliz por ti. – Dijo la chica.

Y así Anthony sintió una enorme confusión por una nueva persona, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, esa chica lo ayudaba a salir de los suplicios que el solo se ponía, lo escuchaba y opinaba de manera que Anthony pudiese abrir sus horizontes. Así fue como ambos jóvenes se ayudaron mutuamente a superar las duras pruebas que les puso la vida. Obviamente terminaron por enamorarse.

Ahora bien los Legan al terminarse la fortuna de los Brither, se apoyaron en la tía abuela para no caer en bancarrota. El plan que tenían era casar a Elisa con Archie, pero las cosas no iban saliendo tan bien.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No recordemos cosas que no valen la pena. – Dijo Anthony. La tensión se rompió al instante.

-Mejor hablemos de noticias más felices. – Hablo Valery. – La próxima semana habrá una fiesta en la casa Andrew con motivo de anunciar nuestro compromiso. Queríamos que ustedes lo supieran antes que nadie.

-Bravo – Grito Patty.

-¡Felicidades, primo! Te sacaste la lotería. – Dijo Archie.

-Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. – Dijo Stear. Entonces la abuela Marta le aventó un pan a Stear en la cara.

-¡Te estas tardando en darle ''toda la felicidad del mundo'' a mi nieta! ¡Ya cásense! – Grito la abuela.

Y todo el lugar se llenó de carcajadas.

Mientras tanto una Candy con el corazón latiendo como un loco entraba a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue echarse a llorar por toda la tensión acumulada. Cuando por fin cesó el llanto se dirigió a su escritorio, saco papel y un bolígrafo y se dedicó a escribir a su amado.

Terry:

Me encuentro nerviosa. Hoy cuando fui a lleva la ropa a la casa de la anciana han llegado los Andrew.

No te preocupes, que no me han visto. Pero le prometí a la señora Marta que le explicaría todo a cambio de que no dijera nada sobre mí y no sé qué hacer, creo que tendré que mentirle…

Estoy muy asustada, Terry. Apenas ha pasado un día y ya no puedo aguardar el momento de tu regreso.

Te mantendré informado. Por favor escríbeme pronto.

Te ama: Candice White.

Después de esto intento irse a dormir, pero le fue prácticamente imposible. La mañana llego, Candy hizo su rutina diaria con normalidad, cuando su turno termino pensó que el momento había llegado, tenía que ir con la abuela Marta.

Llego a la casa verificando que no hubiera ningún auto.

Llego a la puerta, tomo aire para darse valor y toco. La abuela Marta salió a recibirla como si hubiera estado esperándola todo el día.

-Buenas noches. – Saludo Candy

-Pasa. – Invito la abuela Marta. Candy entro. -¿Gustas te?

-Sí, gracias. – Acepto la rubia. La mujer mayor ordeno él te, se los entregaron de inmediato.

-Y -Lo que sucede es que Terry estudiaba en el mismo colegio que esos chicos y no se llevaban bien, yo tuve una breve relación con uno de ellos y en cuanto supo que Terry y yo éramos novios se puso iracundo, no quiero que se entere de esta manera que me he casado con él y que voy a tener un hijo de Terry. – Mintió Candy. Le costó mucho trabajo decir todo eso. La abuela Marta miró a Candy expectante.

Bien niña… te escucho.- Dijo la señora.

-Es… complicado. – Dijo Candy.

-Solo se honesta – Pidió la señora.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es el chico? – Pregunto la abuela. Candy se puso pálida.

-Archie… -Salió el nombre por sí solo.

-¡¿Archie?! – Repitió la señora.

-Si… ¡Pero no diga nada, los demás no lo saben! – Pidió Candy. La abuela parecía no creérselo pero ¿Qué más podía decir? En cuanto pudo Candy se despidió y salió del lugar.

Unos cuantos días pasaron desde ese encuentro, no había vuelto a saber nada de los Andrew ni de la abuela Martha. Se encontraba en su hora de almuerzo cuando le informaron que tenía una visita.

-Si es Niel lo saco a patadas. – Iba pensando Candy. Entro a la sala de espera y se llevó una gran sorpresa…

-Candy – Dijo su visitante poniéndose de pie.

-Lamento no haber tocado, pensé que era otra persona… - Se disculpó Candy

-No te preocupes. Quiero hablar contigo. – Dijo. Candy se sentía nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, Eleanor. – Acepto Candy.

-Terry me ha contado que se han comprometido. – Dijo Eleanor. Candy miro sus pies y contesto.

-Sí, me lo ha pedido apenas hace unos días. –Confirmó Candy.

-Ustedes están en una situación muy complicada… -Empezó a decir Eleanor.

-Estamos bien consientes de eso, pero tenga por seguro que yo amo a Terry y que no tengo ninguna mala intención con él. – Se apresuró a decir Candy.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Candy. Terry es muy inteligente y honesto consigo mismo y sé que si está contigo es porque se sabe apreciado por ti y porque de verdad te quiere. Yo no te juzgo, Candy. Yo misma pase por una situación parecida a la tuya y me imagino que tener un apoyo como Terry debe ser muy reconfortarle. – Decía Eleanor que conocía solo un poco de la situación de Candy. – Yo no sé qué paso con el papá del bebé, ni las razones, pero si sé que eres una estupenda persona, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y sé que quieres a mi hijo desinteresadamente, si él te quiere y te acepta yo igual.

Candy sintió un alivio al escuchar a Eleanor y se sintió feliz de saberse comprendida. Sin pensarlo se echó a los brazos de Eleanor.

-No tiene idea de lo que significa eso para mí – Dijo Candy en el hombro de su ahora suegra.

-No estás sola, cuentas conmigo para todo. – Le contesto Eleanor. - ¡Voy a ser abuela! – Grito con emoción y tomo una caja que se encontraba en una mesita. – He traído esto para mi nieto. – Le entrego la caja a Candy.

-Es precioso… - Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos viendo el contenido.

CONTINUARÁ…

**…****.**

**HOLAAAAAA**

**Y el drama comienza. Este capítulo no fue muy largo pero hice lo que pude por terminarlo lo más rápido que pude. El próximo capítulo será un poco lento, pero lindo.**

**Ya se van contestando poco a poco las preguntas que me hacían sobre qué ha pasado con los personajes. También después sabremos más sobre los Brither y otros cuantos personajes.**

**Ya sé que este capítulo estuvo muy intenso, pero así me salió, perdón. Siempre he pensado en que Annie vivió con envidia hacia Candy y pensé que está medio psicópata. Desde niña, desde que tomo el lugar de Candy con los Brither, o cuando dejo que castigaran a Candy siendo que ella pudo hacer algo me dije: Algo anda mal con esa niña. Y bueno, lo plasme aquí. Después sabremos que fue de ella.**

**A partir de los últimos dos capítulos comienza mi parte favorita de la historia. El ritmo de los capítulos cambian, ojala les sigan gustando.**

**La nueva novia de Anthony tiene un parecido con Ariel, de ´´ la sirenita´´, no sabía que apariencia darle, así que me puse a pensar en personajes que me parecían bellas y Ariel no salía de mi cabeza, así que ella es mi inspiración. Les digo para que se den una idea xD Ojala les guste la chica para Anthony...**

**Ame sus comentarios, no saben cuánto.**

**Gracias por comentar y compartir sus opiniones y sentimientos conmigo a:**

**Gissa A. Graham****, Guest, ****skarllet northman****, Yessi, ****Vane W. G****, ****Maddie Grandchester Andley****, ********, Guest 2, Guest 3, GLADYS, Goshy, ****Dajimar****, ****Wendy Alfaro****, Kira anima, Phambe, ****Krasnyroses****, ****Leogran****, Gaby, ****HaniR****, Guest 4, Eli, ****mar mery****, ****CompassionateKunoichi****, dianely, Larisa, Monica, Candice White, Lina254, Guest 5, Guest 6, lulu grandchester, Guest 7, ****kiimthehedgehog****, lunitawhite, Guest 8.**

**Las espero en el próximo capítulo, habrá sorpresas. Déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones (: Nos leemos.**


	20. Chapter 19

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Capítulo 19

CARTAS Y SORPRESAS

Dentro de la caja habían algunos calcetines para bebé tejidos, junto con una cobijita color amarilla con las iniciales G. W. bordadas.

-Me encanta. – Dijo Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos, sentirse tan apoyada era algo maravilloso, y más si ese apoyo venia de tu futura suegra. Se sentía aceptada y comprendida.

-Me alegra que te guste, es para darle la bienvenida. – Dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa.

Después de eso Eleanor se tuvo que ir, por lo que Candy siguió con su rutina diaria.

Al día siguiente llego una carta de Terry.

**Candy:**

**Me preocupe mucho al recibir tu carta, creo que lo mejor es no decir nada hasta que estemos casados, así les será más difícil hacer algo contra ti o el bebé.**

**Pese a que aún no sé qué fue lo que decidiste hacer, estoy seguro de que tomaste una buena decisión, aunque tenemos en nuestra contra que eres pésima mintiendo.**

**En fin, escribirme lo más pronto posible. Si es necesario volveré, no dudes en decirme cualquier cosa que pase.**

**Te extraño mucho, Candy.**

**Creo que te interesara saber que ocurrió en el estreno. Pues tenías razón, la calle se encontraba abarrotada de gente que intentaba comprar boletos, estos se agotaron y tuvimos que abrir dos funciones más, ambas completamente llenas e inclusive mucha gente pide otra función en la misma ciudad.**

**Nos han pedido volver a otras ciudades puesto que el público se ha vuelto loco por vernos y claro que iremos, la girara durara un buen tiempo.**

**Eso me alegra pero a la vez no, puesto que pienso en que es mucho tiempo sin verte, en realidad me haces mucha falta, no recordaba lo absurda que era mi vida sin ti.**

**Tengo que irme ya, te dejo la dirección del próximo destino para que me escribas.**

**Con amor: Terrence Grandchester.**

A la que Candy respondió.

**Terry:**

**A decir verdad mentí a la señora, me sentí mal de haberlo hecho pero intuí que era lo mejor. Estoy segura de que al principio no me creyó, pero no recibí ningún tipo de objeción.**

**Vi en los periódicos sobre el éxito y la demanda que han tenido por parte del público y me alegra muchísimo. Aquí en Nueva York tus fans han puesto carteles diciendo que quieren verte. Lo que me alegra, me hace tener la esperanza de que te veré muy pronto.**

**Recibí un muy tierno regalo por parte de tu madre, hace que me sienta acompañada y hace que te extrañe un poco menos.**

**¿Cómo va tu pierna? ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Espero que sí, o sabrás de mí, Terrence.**

**Ya he recibido nuestra fotografía, ¡Es encantadora! Te mando una copia para que la tengas tu también y que no olvides que alguien te espera por acá.**

**Escríbeme en cuanto puedas, por favor.**

**Te ama: Candice White.**

Días después Candy recibió la respuesta de su amado.

**Mi amada enfermera pecas:**

**Ojala vayamos a Nueva York por los días en los que nacerá nuestro bebé.**

**Ayer por la tarde he pasado un mal rato, me encanto la fotografía así que he comprado un marco y lo pongo junto a mi cama en cada hotel al que vamos.**

**También siempre llevo conmigo la armónica, suelo tocarla con mucha regularidad, especialmente cuando te extraño o cuando estoy estresado. En fin, subí a tocarla a la azotea del hotel y Susana, aprovechando esto, entró a mi habitación.**

**No sé qué le paso por la cabeza pero arrojo mi porta retratos al suelo, el cual inevitablemente se rompió. Llegue en el momento justo para ver lo que ocurría. Me he puesto furioso, le grite que no se metiera en mis asuntos y le he dicho que no vuelva a hablarme jamás. Las últimas semanas no se me despegaba de encima y puede que eso lo tolerara, pero que se metiera en mis cosas sobre paso los limites, creo que he sido muy grosero con ella. En realidad creo que se lo merecía,**

**He estado muy tenso, no hay nadie aquí que pueda calmarme como lo haces tú, me muero por verte.**

**Me despido. Espero tu carta, pecosa.**

**Atte. Tu prometido, Terry Grandchester.**

A lo que Candy contestó:

**A mi rebelde futuro esposo:**

**Me has sorprendido mucho con lo que me contaste. Comienzo a pensar que Susana podría ser una amenaza para ambos, por favor se cuidadoso, no sabemos de qué es capaz.**

**Lo mejor será que evites contarle cualquier cosa acerca de nosotros, podría ser peligroso.**

**Me preocupa, Terry.**

**Aquí Neil ha venido un par de veces, pero he podido esquivarlo sin mayor problema. Tanto Neil como Susana podrían traernos problemas, hay que andarnos con cuidado con ese par.**

**También he visto a tu madre, hemos ido a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé, quería que compráramos una cuna pero en el hospital hay cuneros así que no será necesario.**

**Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, un día sin ti se siente como una eternidad completa.**

**Escríbeme pronto.**

**Atentamente: Candice White**

Y Terry respondió con otra carta.

**Amada mía.**

**Todo está bien por aquí, desde el incidente Susana no se acerca más.**

**Aún tenemos que pensar como haremos después de que nazca nuestro hijo.**

**Por suerte me ha estado yendo muy bien en las últimas funciones, nunca queda ni un solo asiento vacío. Eso me ha permitido ahorrar algo de dinero, te prometí un patrimonio ¿Recuerdas?**

**Entre otras cosas el día de ayer nos encontrábamos en una ciudad cercana a Chicago y me he encontrado con un viejo amigo, Esa sí que fue una coincidencia.**

**Lo conocí en Inglaterra, es un gran sujeto, alguna vez me ayudo en una pelea callejera. Me gustaría que lo conocieras. Le he contado que voy a casarme, pero no le he dicho muchos detalles, más que nada por falta de tiempo. Desafortunadamente no se está quedando en un lugar fijo, por lo que no tengo a donde escribirle, pero le he dado mi dirección para que pueda comunicarse.**

**Tengo que dormir ya, pecosa.**

**Ancio verte, Te amo.**

**Atentamente: Terrence Grandchester.**

Y la respuesta de Candy no tardó en llegar.

**Querido Terry:**

**He pensado y aunque después vivamos juntos yo pasare la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, y creo que por ende el bebé también, por lo que no sé qué tantas cosas debo comprar.**

**Me da miedo sentirme tan poco preparada para un bebé, ¿Qué tal que falle?**

**Me haces mucha falta aquí, creo que tú sabrías calmarme. Estoy nerviosa porque falta muy poco para la llegada del bebé.**

**¿Tu estas nervioso, Terry? Creo que nunca te lo he preguntado, siento haberlo pasado por alto.**

**Como el parto se aproxima me han dicho que lo mejor que puedo hacer es descansar, y como ya no han pedido más enfermeras para ir al frente, hay suficiente mano de obra en el hospital por lo que pueden ingeniárselas sin mí.**

**Tu madre, quien viene a visitarme con regularidad, en cuanto se enteró me pidió que me quede en su casa. Al principio no estaba muy segura, pero después me di cuenta de que Eleanor se preocupa por mí y me ofrece ese tipo de cuidados de todo corazón, así que no pude rechazar su oferta, por lo que ahora tienes que mandar las cartas a su casa.**

**Por cierto, he escuchado rumores de que finalmente vienen a Nueva York, por favor dime que son más que chismes ¡Ya quiero verte!**

**No tardes en responder.**

**Te ama: Candy White.**

Y con las cartas el tiempo pasó. Como ya se han contado los protagonistas en sus cartas, nos damos cuenta de que muchas cosas han pasado. Ahora Candy se encontraba viviendo con Eleanor, temporalmente.

Cada día ambas mujeres se despertaban muy temprano, desayunaban y salían a dar paseos, casi siempre terminaban en tiendas proveedoras de artículos para bebes comprando más cosas.

Por las tardes solían comer una extensa variedad de postres y alimentos que a cualquiera de las dos se les antojase, para después, casi al anochecer, sentarse junto a la chimenea a leer juntas novelas en libros, que siempre las hacían llorar a mares.

Y esos eran los días de Candy viviendo con su suegra. Eleanor por su parte se notaba más alegre, era como estar con la hija que nunca tuvo. A penas si llevaban unos días juntas y ya eran muy unidas, se sentían acompañadas y apoyadas.

Eleanor gozaba mucho su trabajo en el teatro, pero necesitaba un descanso de la vida de la farándula. No necesitaba trabajar debido a que tenía una buena fortuna acumulada, ya que había vivido sola la mayor parte de su vida sus gastos, aunque viviera una vida lujosa, no eran exagerados.

-¿Y qué leeremos hoy? – Pregunto Candy sentándose en la alfombra junto a la chimenea, se acomodó bien gracias a muchas almohadas que ahora habían por toda la casa para comodidad de la embarazada. Ya se encontraban en pijama.

-Bueno… ¿Te parece si leemos algo diferente a lo habitual? – Ofreció la mujer más madura

-Claro, confío en tu exquisito gusto. – Acepto Candy sonriente.

-En realidad… - Hablo Eleanor. – He escrito mi propio libro. –

-¡Estupendo! – Exclamo Candy. – Ya quiero escucharlo. – Lo que hacían era que cada día una se turnaba para leerle a la otra. Candy, como una niña entusiasmada, invito a Eleanor a sentarse junto a ella y se dispuso a escuchar. Duraron horas dedicadas a la lectura, inclusive la madrugada llego.

-¡Pero mira la hora! Vayamos a dormir, mañana continuamos. – Dijo Eleanor, quien escucho como respuesta un leve sollozo. -¿Candy? – Pregunto Eleanor.

-Lo siento, es que es tan emotivo. Y tú eres tan buena para relatar historias– Dijo Candy limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos color esmeralda. Candy disfrutaba mucho el escuchar leer a Eleanor, gracias a sus dotes de actriz su lectura era limpia, bien hablada, expresiva y te enganchaba por lo bien que lo hacía.

-Me alegra ver que mi historia transmite un sentimiento, -Comento Eleanor.

-Esta… basada en tu experiencia, ¿No es cierto? –Se atrevió a preguntar Candy. Eleanor agacho la cabeza, como si le doliera el recuerdo.

-Tienes razón. – Contesto Eleanor.

-Sería una excelente puesta en escena. – Comento Candy.

-¿Llevar mi historia al teatro? – Enfatizo pensativa. – No lo sé Candy. No creo que le guste a la gente.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Quién no querría ir a ver una obra escrita por la mismísima Eleanor Baker? Podrías protagonizarla o dirigirla. Incluso podrías pedirle a Terry que actué en ella, sería un éxito total. – Dijo Candy.

-No es tan fácil, querida. – Dijo Eleanor.

\- ¿Y cuál es el impedimento? A mí me parece una excelente idea. –Escucharon una voz varonil a sus espaldas.

-¡Terry! – Grito Candy emocionada, corrió directo a sus brazos, el chico la recibió con el mismo entusiasmo. -¡Te extrañe tanto! – Exclamo la chica en sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti, pecosa. – Contesto Terry apretándola contra sí.

-Oigan cuiden la fuerza, no quiero que asfixien a mi nieto. – Dijo Eleanor más que nada para recordarles que seguía ahí.

-Madre… - Dijo Terry y se dirigió a saludarla, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Verdad que actuarias para su obra, Terry? – Pregunto Candy.

-Lo haría con alegría. Sobre eso he estado pensando y creo que tú y yo podemos tener un gran futuro juntos en el teatro. – Dijo Terry. – Si tuviese capital pondría en marcha mi plan, pero en este momento entenderás que tengo algunas prioridades. Quisiera hablar contigo sobre negocios.

-Me intrigas, hijo. Pero hablaremos de eso mañana pues ya es muy tarde. Supongo que dormirás con Candy, además mi mucama ya se ha ido a dormir y es muy tarde para pedirle que prepare un cuarto. Vamos, buenas noches. – Dijo Eleanor despidiéndose y subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Candy se puso roja al pensar en que pasaría la noche con Terry.

-Adelántate, iré por mis maletas. – Dijo Terry. Candy asintió.

-Mi cuarto es el que está al final del pasillo del piso de arriba. – Informo Candy y subió por la escalera.

Entro al cuarto nerviosa como una niña, se sentó en la silla de su tocador y se quitó los pendientes. Se miró al espejo y deseo haber estado mejor arreglada. Se cepillo el cabello pero solo consiguió que sus risos se alborotaran más. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué haces, pecosa? – Pregunto Terry divertido al ver a su pecosa intentando arreglarse un poco.

-Nada, estaba cepillando mi cabello.- Dijo Candy roja. Terry sonrió de lado.

-Voltéate. – Dijo Terry.

-¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto Candy volteando a verlo. Para su sorpresa Terry comenzó a desvestirse. Candy se puso roja a más no poder. - ¡Terry! –

-No mires tanto. No voy a dormir con mi ropa de viaje. Acostúmbrate pecosa, es algo que con suerte veras por muchos años. – Dijo Terry ya con el pantalón puesto. – Tranquila ya casi termino. –Dijo poniéndose la camisa y comenzando a abotonarla. Cuando termino se acostó en la cama.

-Ven acá. – Dijo Terry dando unas palmaditas a la cama, indicando que se acostara junto a él. Candy así lo hizo, aunque tímidamente.

-Te extrañe tanto. – Dijo Terry apoyándose con su brazo para mirarla.

-Yo también te extrañe, Terry. – Dijo Candy, Terry no se la pensó dos veces y se aventuró a besarla.

Quedo apoyado de lado, con su cara encima de la de ella. Era un beso más que nada ansioso, con un mensaje de: Te eche de menos.

-Ya no podía pasar más tiempo sin besarte. –Dijo Terry después de un largo beso.

-Quería besarte desde que te vi. –Dijo Candy. – Pero háblame de tu estancia aquí.

-La demanda que tenemos aquí es increíble, estaremos aquí dos semanas. No te avise porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. – Explico Terry.

-Pero no escuche ninguna confirmación de que vendrías… - Intento comprender Candy.

-Mañana saldrá la propaganda y se publicara en los periódicos. – Explico Terry, - La función es el sábado pero tenemos algunas cosas que hacer antes.

-Ya veo… y… ¿Podre ir a verte? – Pregunto Candy.

-¡Por supuesto! Estarás a primera fila el sábado. – Confirmo Terry.

-Quiero verte actuar, ya lo ha hecho muchísima gente pero yo aún no. ¿Cómo te fue con tu pierna? –Pregunto Candy recordando.

-Bien, al principio fue complicado pero ahora mismo estoy como nuevo. Y que hay de ustedes ¿Cómo les fue? Luces hermosa, más grande. – Dijo Terry mirando el cuerpo de su amada.

-Creció, ahora me siento enorme y me cuesta mucho moverme,- Dijo Candy señalando su estómago. Terry la miro con atención y se sentó con determinación. - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Candy al ver esto, Terry sin más gateo hasta llegar a la altura de la panza de Candy. Como si fuera muy común levanto el camisón de ella.

-¡TERRY! –Grito Candy sorprendida intentando cubrirse.

-Espera… - Dijo Terry retirando las manos de Candy. – Es maravilloso. –Dijo admirando el embarazo de su prometida, ver el ombligo salido de su pecosa al desnudo era divino. Recorrió el estómago con la yema de sus dedos con mucho cuidado, como temiendo lastimarla.

Candy aún se sentía apenada puesto que con el camisón levantado sus bragas quedaban al descubierto y no eran las más sexys que digamos.

-Es hermoso. –Dijo el chico alucinado. Después de esto beso el ombliguito de Candy. El bebé comenzó a moverse como loco.

-Auch… tranquilo… - Dijo Candy masajeando su vientre.

-Sabe que estoy aquí. – Aseguro Terry orgulloso.

-Lo sabe muy bien. Pero Terry será mejor que bajes ya eso… - Dijo Candy señalando y así Terry se dio cuenta de que tenía a su chica semi desnuda frente a él.

-Es muy tentador, Candy. –Dijo admirando. – No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de tenerte. – Dijo y la beso mientras le acariciaba un muslo. Se retiro y siguió hablando. – Pero no creo que sea un buen momento, me asusta lastimarte y no quiero incomodarte. Puedo esperar.

-Terry… - Dijo Candy asombrada ante aquella confesión, era muy tímida cuando de esos temas se trataban por lo que no supo que contestar, así que mejor lo beso. Y así se quedaron un rato, mimándose mutuamente, llenándose de caricias y besos tiernos. Finalmente el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos muy abrazados.

En medio de la madrugada Candy despertó a Terry muy apurada.

-Terry… Terry… -Decía Candy para despertarlo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Ya viene el bebé?! –Despertó Terry alarmado al ver la cara de angustia de Candy.

-Es que… - Empezó a decir. – Quiero un sándwich… -Dijo Candy mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Terry confundido, ¿Lo habían despertado por un sándwich?

-De verdad se me antoja mucho… intente aguantarme pero el bebé tiene ganas –Dijo Candy haciendo un puchero. Terry se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Iré a prepararte uno. –Dijo Terry.

-Pero… no hay jamón y yo lo quiero de jamón… -Dijo Candy explicando el porqué de su angustia. Terry miro la hora, eran las 4:30 de la madrugada y un frio arrasador se sentía en la ciudad.

-Candy a esta hora no encontrare eso… -Dijo Terry.

-Tienes razón, fui muy desconsiderada. Vuelve a dormir. –Dijo Candy con la cara triste. Terry suspiro resignado.

-Lo intentare. –Dijo Terry levantándose para vestirse.

-¡Gracias Terry! –Dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa. Terry salió del cuarto y volvió hora y media más tarde.

-Te he traído tu sándwich… - Dijo Terry despertando Candy.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Dijo Candy sentándose a comer. –La verdad es que cuando te fuiste cambie de opinión y baje por un poco de pastel de chocolate, por lo que no tengo mucha ganas ¿Puedes comerte la mitad? –Pregunto Candy.

-Aaaah… - Salió de la boca de Terry, se tiró a la cama rendido.

La mañana llego, nuestros personajes se encontraban desayunando en el comedor.

-¿Entonces estaremos el sábado a primera fila? –Pregunto Eleanor.

-Así es, he pedido los asientos en el mejor palco. – Informo Terry.

-Entonces tendremos que ir más bellas que nunca. –Concluyo Eleanor.

-No sé qué ropa me pueda venir bien. –Dijo Candy pensando que podría usar debido a su cuerpo tan diferente.

-Tranquila. Con tu embarazo luces preciosa. – Aseguro Eleanor.

-Tienes razón, madre. –Secundo Terry.

-Permiso, ha llegado la correspondencia. –Entro una mucama.

-Hay carta para ti, Candy. –Informo Eleanor.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto Terry.

-Es un amigo mío, un doctor de Chicago. –Dijo Candy leyendo el sobre. Terry se puso tenso de inmediato.

-¿No te arece que tienes muchos amigos? –Pregunto Terry.

-¿Cómo dices? –Pregunto Candy confundida.

-Sí, el camillerito, el niño mimado Neil y ahora este doctorcito. –Dijo Terry celoso.

-Neil no es mi amigo, ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas, Terry? –Candy no entendía bien.

-Creo que dejare de decir cosas, al fin y al cabo ya tienes con quien hablar. –Dijo Terry levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Terry! –Alcanzo a decir Eleanor, Terry salió hecho una furia al despacho.

-No te molestes, Candy. Es que esta celoso, deberías ir a hablar con él. Puede ser muy testarudo. –Dijo Eleanor.

-Eso lo sé de sobra… - Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie. – Sera mejor que vaya. –Dijo y siguió los pasos de Terry.

-Terry… - Dijo Candy entrando.

-Quiero estar solo. – Dijo el chico.

-No llevas ni un día aquí y ya quieres tenerme lejos de nuevo. – Dijo Candy agachando la cabeza con tristeza. – En este momento te necesito Terry. Soy un manojo de nervios y de hormonas. El hombre que me escribió es un gran amigo de Chicago, gracias a él conserve mi empleo y me transfirieron para acá, me ayudó mucho y le estoy agradecida, pero no hay nada más. Yo solo necesito de uno que en este momento no quiere tenerme cerca…

Entonces Terry se sintió como un tonto por el brete que estaba haciendo, bien sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo con su pecosa y lo estaba desperdiciando así, tenía que ser un apoyo para ella, no hacerla sentir mal.

-Lo siento, Candy. Me comporte como un idiota. –Dijo Terry de inmediato. – Cada hora de vida que tengo la quiero compartir contigo, no quise hacerte sentir mal. –Se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Candy comenzó a llorar entre los brazos de su amado, soltó todas las tensiones que sentía, pero más que nada lo hizo por esas hormonas que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres.

Y así Terry vivió en carne propia lo complicado que era estar con una mujer embarazada como su pareja, entre antojos, cambios de humor y masajes de pies Terry se sentía molido, y eso que solo habían pasado un par de días.

El sábado llego, y con él la obra. Terry salió desde la tarde al teatro, mientras que Eleanor y Candy se alistaron para irse más tarde, pues la obra empezaba a las 9 de la noche.

Eleanor arreglo a Candy, maquillándola de una manera más marcada, haciendo ver a sus ojos verdes más profundos. Hizo un peinado alto con el cabello de Candy, haciendo que los rizos de la chica cayesen como cascada. Candy llevaba un vestido tinto, que tenía unos tirantes en los hombros y otros como holanes en los brazos, con un escote cuadrado y unos bordados a la altura del pecho, un moño casto adornaba el final de estos bordados, la falda era larga, con holanes que empezaban un poco antes de la rodilla. Era hermoso, y acentuaba muy bien el cuerpo de Candy.

Eleanor iba peinada de una manera más adecuada para su edad, llevaba el cabello recogido y el vestido era azul, con un corsé bien elaborado adornado con holanes y botones de un tono azul más fuerte. La falda era lisa, con algunos adornos en el mismo azul fuerte.

Ambas mujeres lucían bellísimas, finas y delicadas. Las dos eran hermosas por naturaleza y así arregladas deslumbraban aún más.

Llegaron al teatro llevándose muchas miradas, pero ambas ignoraron esto y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos.

La obra comenzó y las dos miraron todo muy embelesadas, encantadas con la actuación de él hombre favorito de ambas: Terry. Candy pudo ver desde su asiento como mujeres de todas las edades se derretían por Terry, ahí se sintió como pavorreal, muy orgullosa de su hombre.

Terry era un excelente actor y llenaba el escenario con su presencia. Si Candy quedo encantada con la actuación que hizo para ella el día que se comprometieron, esa noche con toda la escenografía, disfraces y maquillajes Candy reafirmo lo que pensó la primera vez: Terry era el mejor actor que existía, se notaba el amor que tenía por su trabajo y la entrega y pasión que ponía en ello.

Cuando el primer acto acabo Candy se sentía un poco mareada, el teatro estaba a más no poder de la gente que asistió así que le atribuyo su malestar a la multitud. Como Eleanor se encontraba hablando con algunas personas Candy aprovecho para salir un momento al pasillo.

Salió del palco y se paró en el pasillo, dando un gran suspiro, tomando aire.

-Que calor… - Dijo Candy para sí misma, cuando sintió que unos ojos la miraban, se giró para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa. Se puso más pálida al instante.

-Siento haberla incomodado. –Dijo el hombre. – es que usted se parece a alguien que conocí hace tiempo.

-No se preocupe, permiso. –Dijo Candy cambiando la voz. Entro con rapidez al palco.

-Anthony la obra va comenzar. –Salió Archie a llamar a su primo.

-Voy. –Dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a Archie. –Acabo de ver a una mujer muy parecida a Candy… -Dijo el chico en Shock.

-Primo… -Dijo Archie como con nostalgia. –Aquí hay mucha gente, ambos sabemos que no pudo ser ella… -

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Anthony sin olvidarse del tema, esa mujer era igualita a su viejo amor.

Candy había cambiado en el tiempo que llevaba lejos de Anthony, su cuerpo y facciones maduraron y maquillada de esa forma se veía aún más diferente, por eso Anthony no pudo reconocerla y opto por pensar que no era ella debido a que el la creía muerta.

-No puede ser… -Se dijo Candy cuando entro al palco, sus manos estaban sudorosas y temblorosas. Se puso fría de repente, ese encuentro no lo esperaba. Había sido un gran impacto.

.¡TERCERA LLAMADA! –Anunciaron los del teatro, en eso Candy sintió que un líquido corría por sus piernas.

-NO PUEDE SER… -Se dijo Candy. Eleanor volteo en el momento justo para ver la cara de pánico de Candy. Se acercó de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué pasa Candy?! –Pregunto alarmada.

-Ya viene. – Aseguro Candy.

CONTINUARÁ

…..

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

**Lamento el retraso, pero hice todo lo posible por publicar y no pude. Al menos aquí está.**

**La buena noticia es que no nos quedamos sin Terry por tanto tiempo :D **

**Nos quedan por delante cinco o seis capítulos para llegar al final.**

**Ojala les siga gustando la historia, espero sus reviews con muchas ansias.**

**Intentare publicar la próxima semana, pero no les prometo nada debido a que estoy en exámenes…**

**En fin, mil gracias por leer y por su apoyo. Gracias por comentar el capítulo pasado a:**

**Cokieandrew, Betina C, Guest, skarllet northman, Angye, Vane W.G, HaniR, Guest 2, Wendy Alfaro, Phambe, Guest 3, Eli, Maddie Grandchester Andley, Larisa, Lunita White, Kimberly Brower, Krasnyroses, dianely, anieram, Lina 254, Guest 4, MarceGrandcheste, lunitawhite, a la Guest que se desveló leyendo la historia de corrido :D (Me gusta ver cómo van comentando hasta que están al corriente de la historia) y a kiimthehedgehog.**

**Y contestando a sus preguntas: **

**Krasnyroses: ¿Y qué ha sido de Susana? Recordemos que Susana si actuó en Romeo y Julieta desde el principio, por lo que ella está en la gira, aquí hablamos un poco de ella, ya volverá. Gracias por comentar y preguntar, saludos (:**

**MarceGrandcheste: ¿Anthony sabrá sobre su hijo? Bueno, a mí me gustaría que se enterase en algún punto, pero ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Yo espero que sí, pero mi imaginación es traicionera a veces. (Si no pregunten a todas aquellas que me odiaron porque decidí de golpe que esto sería un Terryfic :´D) Igual mil gracias por tus comentarios y por tu pregunta, un abrazo (:**

**Y eso es todo amigos. Nos leemos muy pronto ¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo capítulo? **

**Ya saben que contesto sus dudad, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber.**

**Disculpen los errores :D Ya no siento los ojos.**


End file.
